


Eros and the Stupid Bet

by Lil_Sushi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: All dead characters come back, Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood, Charles Beckendorf - Freeform, Chiron - Freeform, EVERYONE - Freeform, Eros - Freeform, Ethan Nakamura - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Frank Zhang - Freeform, H/D Pet Fair 2016, Hades - Freeform, Hazel Levesque - Freeform, Jason Grace - Freeform, Luke Castellan - Freeform, M/M, Mount Olympus, Mr.D - Freeform, Poseidon - Freeform, Profanity, Silena Beauregard - Freeform, Zeus - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, chb, leo valdez - Freeform, olympus, percy jackson - Freeform, piper mclean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sushi/pseuds/Lil_Sushi
Summary: All because of some stupid bet with Hermes, Eros ends up coming down to the mortal world. He is ordered to matchmake every single camper at CHB, that is 13 or older, in a designated time space. Eros is an uptight asshole who doesn't know how to joke around and as he enters the camp disguised as a demigod, he starts to understand how to have a little fun once in a while. Although, he cannot get carried away and drag out his mission. If he runs out of time, he'll have to stay down in the mortal realm for the next century. But... would that be so bad? As Eros takes on the stupid bet with Hermes, he will come across many questions he has never faced before. Many situations he could have not dreamed about once in his life! With a bow and (endless supply of) arrows, wings, and YEARS of experience, he will have to matchmake all the campers in two months. If he fails, he's doomed to stay down there for another century. If he succeeds, Hermes has to stop hooking up with humans. (Chiron is rooting for Eros because they are running out of space for all the Hermes kids). In this humerous series, Eros will learn to let loose and right his wrongs. Eros and the Stupid Bet.





	1. All Because of Some Stupid Bet

I. Hate. Hermes. That little conceiving bitch knew that I can't turn down a bet. He KNOWS I can't bear the idea of losing. He even had the guts to call me a coward when I dismissed his idea. Now, I'm stuck here in the mortal world. This isn't where I should be! I should be back at my office at M.O.C. (Mount Olympus Corporation). I should be back up there with my bow and arrow matching making lovers! But no, I'm down here. For Zeus's sake, I'm Eros! God of affection and love! Son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Ares, God of War. This isn't where I should be! If only I had ignored Hermes's proposal. I'm such a fool. I should have known I wouldn't be able to matchmake all the campers at CHB! For goodness sake, some of the campers are 6 years old. They don't even know what love is yet! I knew I shouldn't have involved myself with the mortal world. Last time I did, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I still regret it to this day. If only... if only I coul-- NO! This is not the time to think about that right now. Right now, I have to complete my task so I can go back to M.O.C. as soon as possible. Considering what I have at the moment, which is my bow and (endless supply of) arrows and my wings (that disappear and reappear at my command), this matchmaking business will roll the way it did back in Ancient Greece. Only this time, the humans I have to deal with are much smarter than how they used to be. The easiest way would probably be... going to CHB disguised as a camper. I'll tell Chiron in advance to talk about my situation and work out a deal... yes, yes that is what I should do. Thank Hades, I was born with practicality and sensibility. Unlike that fool Apollo. He was recently sent down here by Zeus and is as lost as a cat. Maybe I'll help him before I go back to M.O.C. Ok, now that I got everything planned out... how will I arrive at CHB? Hmm... oh wait... silly me, I have wings. Damn, the oxygen down here is really messing with my brain. I need to make a mental note not to breathe down here (and yes, Gods can survive by not breathing). Wait, am I even immortal? Well, we'll just have to see. Oh Gods, I have to hurry. I only have two months to complete this task or else I have to stay down here for another century, think about all that work piling up on my desk back at M.O.C. Terrifying! Although, if I do succeed, Hermes will have to stop producing so many damn kids. Not that I'm complaining, it's very fun to matchmake those Hermes kids but... the number of off springs he has is getting out of hand. Great, just great. I have a two-month time limit and I'm wasting most of it thinking about a plan. I better fly over to CHB right away. But... how do I make my wings even appear? Maybe if I... concrete about them?? Hmm, not working. Maybe I need to push them out like I'm taking a poop! Nope, not that either. I'll try giving a command in Greek then, maybe that'll work.  
"Φτερά, εμφανίζονται."  
It... IT WORKED!  
Mental note: wings appear when commanded in Greek, don't try to push them out like you're taking a poop.  
Ok, now I just need to head over to CHB... where is CHB anyways? Fuck, I hope I find CHB before I waste anymore tim-

"THE TWO MONTH COUNTDOWN STARTS... NOW!!" a voice boomed out of nowhere.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!! HERMES?!" I shouted.  
"YES?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!!"  
"OH, SORRY. I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT THE CLOCK STARTS NOW! BY THE WAY, I'LL BE FAIR ABOUT THIS! 13 YEARS OLD AND UP ARE TO BE MATCHMADE, ANYONE BELOW 13 IS EXEMPTED FROM THIS MATCHMAKING TASK!!"  
"OK, THANKS! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE BY THE WAY!"  
"HAH, YOU WISH! WELL, GOOD LUCK!"

Holy shitballs that scared me. He has the audacity to just yell at me from M.O.C. Whatever, at least he made an age restriction. That means I won't have to deal with over-sized toddlers, WHEW! Thank Zeus Hermes has SOME sensibility. Damn him for making me crash into a tree while I was flying, he caught me off-guard... and I'm usually NEVER off-guard. How humiliating! The Gods back at the office must be having a ball after that incident. I think I'm getting closer to CHB, I can sense some demigods. There's only a few minutes before sunset, I think I'll be there before the end of the day. Good, things are finally going my way.


	2. ニコ会議 (Meeting Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long journey, full of complaints, Eros finally arrives at CHB. Along the way, he makes up a fake identity he would use. He encounters his first challenge the second he arrives at the entrance, the barrier. Who knew Eros, a God, would be afraid of the barrier? He later talks to Chiron about his stupid bet with Hermes and has Chiron's approval to stay and matchmake the campers. Although, Chiron had a few conditions... As soon as Eros finishes his conversation, he is sent to the Hades Cabin. CHB didn't have a Eros Cabin and Nico didn't have a roommate so why not pair up the God, who probably scarred Nico for life after forcing him to reveal his secret in front of Jason, in the same cabin? Perfect duo, really. As Eros says his greetings, under his fake identity of course, Nico begins to notice the similarities between Alex, Eros's fake name, and Eros. As Eros tries to trick Nico into believing Alex really isn't Eros, the conversation somehow leads to speaking Japanese. From Eros, to Alexander, to Alex, and finally, to Alex Takahashi (also known as Alexander Takahashi). To prove that he is indeed Japanese and not Eros, Alex is forced to speak Japanese with Ethan Nakamura, who will appear in the next chapter!

Holy mother of cheeseballs, how far is CHB? I've been flying for about an hour and I see no signs of the protective barrier. I can sense some demigods but besides that, there aren't any other clues to how close I am to the camp. The sun already set and stars are just coming out. It's getting darker and harder for me to track my way. I'm a God for goodness sake, this should be easy! Wait... I see some smoke, it's either a wildfire or the campfire at CHB. Oh gods, maybe CHB is on fire and I don't have to do this stupid task. That would be amazing! Aw fuck, it's just the campfire. I better stop here so I can dispose of my wings and walk into camp like a normal demigod. I need to think of a backstory, hmm. How about, I came from California after being chased down by some monsters and my godly parent is Eros. My name is Alexander, but I go by Alex, and my strengths are archery and... flight? I think that's a good story, now I just need to meet up with Chiron and explain the situation. I can see CHB now, I need to talk with Chiron ASAP. Damn, what if the barrier doesn't let me in since I'm not a demigod. Fuck, what if it zaps me... then again I'm a God and I don't feel pain. BUT WHAT IF I DO FEEL PAIN BECAUSE I'M IN HUMAN FORM! Well, I'll never know unless I try. I can see the barrier, fuck I'm scared. I might ruin my beautiful face because of this stupid barrier. Argh, I'm wasting too much time over this, I'm going in on one. Two. THREE!! 

"DON'T ZAP MEEE!!!" I shouted. Oh shit, that was embarrassing. Now everyone's looking at me... FUCK!  
"Ero-?" started Chiron from afar.  
"ALEXANDER, I'M ALEX FOR SHORT! UH, WHERE AM I?!" (Damn, I can't act for shit.)  
"Oh, Alex... oh yes I was informed by Eros that you were on your way. He is your father... correct?" Chiron said, acting along. (Bless his soul!)  
"Yes, I am Alex, son of Eros... where am I anyway?"  
"You're at CHB, you're safe now. Follow me to fill out a registration about your allergies and such," said Chiron, grabbing my hand and leading me away. He dragged me into his office and I explained my situation.  
"So... you're telling me that you have to matchmake every single camper above the age 13 within two months? And if you fail, you'll have to stay down here for another century. But if you succeed, Hermes will have to stop having kids," said Chiron rubbing his head.  
"Uh, more or less. It's not that Hermes has to stop having kids all together, but lower the number of times he hooks up with mortals," I said.  
"And you have to do all this under the fake identity of Alex, son of Eros? The specialties that you attained from your Godly parent is flight (with wings) and archery, and you're about... 16 in age?"   
"I haven't really thought about the age part because I'm not sure how I look right now. I'm also unsure if I'm immortal in my human form, do I even feel pain? You see, I don't come down to this hellhole that often."  
"Ok well you look 16, you are still immortal, and I'm glad you came. And yes, you will feel pain but it'll go away faster than a normal demigod. You'll learn that the mortal world isn't as bad as you think, and you might even be able to have some fun. We don't have a cabin for you, so you will stay with Nico di Angelo. Son of Ha-"  
"I know who he is," I replied grimly.  
"Ah yes, you're last encounter with Nico and Jas-"  
"There is no need to remind me of what I had done. I know what I did and I'm ashamed of it. I shouldn't have forced him to say shit he didn't want to say, but hey! It kind of, sort of, not really helped him. Now that the war is over and everything is starting to get back to normal, I hope there won't be too much trouble with this mission."  
"Yes, it won't be TOO difficult. I'll allow you to matchmake all the campers under some conditions. You HAVE to make Percy and Annabeth an official 'thing'? They act like they're not in love, but we all know... they're in love. Also Frank and Hazel, Piper and Jason, Leo and Calypso, Nico and Will, Ethan and Luk-"   
"Didn't Ethan and Luke pass away from the first war? And I'll try to matchmake them the way you just stated, but that's not really up to me. It's up to the red string connecting the two people together, it's up to fate," I said, "Luckily, I have the ability to see who is meant to be with who. I just need to strike them with my arrows, and BAM! They fall in love and live happily ever after, they way they were fated to be."  
"They were close to death but our Apollo kids were able to save them in the nick of time. Also, it's good to hear that you know what you're doing."  
"I'm glad to hear that most of the heroes that were thought to be dead survived."  
"Speaking of survivors, Charles and Silena also survived that war. Everyone thinks that Charles, Silena, Ethan, and Luke passed but they're actually alive and healthy!"  
"That is also good to hear."  
"You know Eros, you're not as bad as I thought you would be. After Apollo came to CHB for a while, I thought every young God/Goddess were arrogant."  
"Nope, that's just Apollo. But behind that arrogance, he's actually a good God."  
"I noticed. He cares for his children, something not everyone can do. Oh, and I must warn you, hooking up with the Aphrodite kids is basically... kind of like... incest. They are your mother's kids, after all, so they're your half-siblings."  
"I know that, I have no intention on 'hooking up' with anyone during my time here. I want to get this over with."  
"Eros, you have to let loose a little bit. You're so serious all the time, you can never take a joke, you don't know what fun is, all you do is wor-"  
"Chiron, if I wanted a lecture about my personality, I would have listened to my mother long ago."  
"Ah, you're right. It's getting late and I'm sure everyone is back at their cabins right now, I hope you find your stay here, somewhat, enjoyable."  
"If that is all, I will head to the Hades cabin for my slumber," I said, turning to leave.  
"OH, and one more thing, speak more casually unless you want the other campers mocking you!" said Chiron.  
"Will do," I replied leaving the Big House.

This camp is fucking huge. I can't find the Hades cabin anywhere, I should have asked for directions. I wonder what Nico looks like now? I hope he doesn't recognize me, I remember him being a sharp one. Ah finally, Cabin 13. Shit, I'm so nervous. Well... here goes nothing.

"Uh, hi... I'm Alex, I'm supposed to sleep here because there is no Eros cabin," I said awkwardly.  
"Yeah I know, Chiron told me that you were coming. Welcome to Cabin 13, also known as Cabin of the Dead," Nico replied. He looked much taller and healthier. His hair was cut short (such a shame, his long hair was nice) and he wasn't a papery white color anymore. I'm glad he's healthy.  
"So... what do people do at camp?" I asked.  
"You'll see," Nico replied. Nico seems like he's a calm person, but... does he always glare at people?  
"Um... do I have something on my face?" I asked.  
"No no, it's just that... you look awfully like your dad... Eros," Nico replied. Saying my name seemed to anger Nico, a lot.  
"Oh um, I always thought I looked like my mom."  
"No no, you have his black hair and red blood eyes. Although your hair is much shorter than his and you're slightly more tanned. You're also carrying those damn bow and arrows, that really makes you look like Eros."   
"O-oh, have you met my father before?" I asked. I should have changed my appearance!! Fuck, I'm so stupid!  
"Yeah, we... we've met," Nico said through gritted teeth.   
"Oh, um... ar-are you o-ok?" I asked. Nico was radiating a lot of darkness, he even made me, Eros, slightly scared.  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
"Y-you don't look so good, maybe I should leave. I think my appearance is bothering you since I look so much like my dad."  
"No no, I think I will enjoy your company. Feel free to choose any bunk. Make yourself at home, EROS!"  
"Eros?! I-I'm Alex! Alex Takahashi!" I said. Fuck, Nico knows that I'm actually Eros... fuck!! Maybe the Japanese surname will throw him off.  
"Cut the crap Eros, do you think I'm stupid? I sensed your presence a mile away," said Nico, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm telling you the truth, I'm Alex Takahashi. Son of Eros and Natalie Takahashi!" I said. FUCK FUCK FUCK, HE KNOWS WHO I AM!! WHAT CAN I DO TO PROVE THAT I'M NOT EROS!!"  
"Oh yeah? Since you're claiming that you're 'Alex Takahashi', can you speak Japanese? I mean, Takahashi IS a Japanese surname after all,"  
"Yes! My mother taught me when I was young," I lied. SHIT SHIT SHIT! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK JAPANESE!!  
"Ok, I'll call in my good friend Ethan Nakamura and you can have a conversation with him. Japanese is a hard language, as you know, so let's see if you can actually speak it. If you succeed, I'll stop assuming that you are Eros and apologize. Although, if you fail, you must go back to Mount Olympus and never show your face here again," Nico growled, "Deal?"  
"Deal." (FUCK FUCK FUCK, I'M DOOMED!!)  
"Good, I'll be right back then... DON'T move." Nico shadow traveled out of the cabin.   
Holy shit that kid gives me the creeps. I heard a scream... that must be Ethan. Poor kid must have been scared to death by Nico's appearance in his cabin. Ok, I need to learn Japanese before Nico comes back. It... it won't be THAT hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series takes place after the war with Gaia, Leo is back with Calypso, Apollo has come down to Earth but is on his quests with Meg, the Seven are all at Camp Half-Blood and have not started dating yet, Nico and Will also have not started dating, and most of the campers who have died in the first war (in Percy Jackson and the Olympians) are alive. I hope this kind of helps and lessens any confusion about when this story takes place. If all this still doesn't help... well then lets just say this story is taken place in an alternate universe.


	3. 会話を (The Conversation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros's first night at CHB wasn't really what he expected it to be. He just wanted some sleep but ends up having a conversation in Japanese with Ethan Nakamura. All this just so that his true identity would not be revealed! Being Alex Takahashi is a MAJOR pain in the ass.

"NICO I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHADOW TRAVEL TO MY ROOM AT NIGHT ANYMORE!!" shouted Ethan as he collapsed onto one of the beds.  
"Sorry, it's just that Alex Takahashi here claims he can speak Japanese... but I doubt it. I brought you to my cabin so you can have a conversation with him," said Nico.  
"Oh, well it's pretty late and I'm really tired. I'm sure Alex is also tired so can't we do this tomo-" started Ethan.  
"No. It HAS to be done today," said Nico, "Right, ALEX?"  
"Uh, right!" I replied. Damn it, Nico, why must you be so persistent. It's obvious Ethan over there would rather be sleeping. I WOULD RATHER BE SLEEPING!  
"Fine," Ethan finally replied, stifling a yawn, "こんにちは." (Hi.)  
"こんにちは," I replied. (Hi.)  
"キャンプへの旅はどうだった?" (How was your journey to camp?)  
"大丈夫でした." (It was ok.) Hey, this isn't too bad at all. Turns out, I do know Japanese! Perks of being a God.  
"ニコについて申し訳ありませんが、彼は時に少し圧倒することができます." (Sorry about Nico, he can be a bit overpowering at times.)  
"それは問題ない、私は彼がこのことについて再び私を困らないと思います。私はとても疲れている、私はちょうど眠りに行きたい." (It's fine, I hope he doesn't bother me again about this. I'm so tired, I just want to go to sleep.)  
"母、同じ!" (Haha, same!)  
"私は彼がポイントを取得すると思う、しないでください?" (I think he gets the point, don't you?)  
"私はゼウスの人生に誓う彼は私たちがより多くの話を主張している場合、私はその子供を殺しています。彼は私をベッドから引きずり出して、日本語が話せないと思う子供と話す時間を無駄にすると思った。日本語を話すときにはっきりと!" (I think so, I swear on Zeus's life if he insists on us talking more, I'm killing that kid. He thought he could drag me out of bed to waste my time talking to a kid who he believes to think can't speak Japanese. When CLEARLY you do speak Japanese!)  
"Nico, are we done here? Have I made my point that I'm Japanese?" I asked.  
"For now, yes. You're dismissed Nakamura," said Nico waving his hand. Ethan began to vanish as the shadows slowly consumed him.  
"敬意を示せ俺はお前より年上だゼウスの為に!" Ethan said as he vanished away completely.  
"What did he say?" asked Nico.  
"He said, 'Show some respect, I'm older than you for Zeus's sake!'" I replied.  
"Oh, well technically I'm older than him," muttered Nico.  
"How old are you anyway?" I asked.  
"About, 96 by now."  
"What the fu-"  
"HEY, language! You're talking to your elder."  
"Ah, sorry Nico, sir."  
"I'm joking, I'm technically 96 (long story) but physically, I'm 14."  
"Oh, well I'm 16! How old is that Ethan kid?"  
"He's 18 I believe, I'll show you around tomorrow and introduce you to everyone. Sorry about earlier, accusing you like that wasn't cool of me. It's just that I don't exactly have a... good memory of your dad. Next time I see him, no offense, I'm going to shadow travel him to the underworld. Let's see how pretty boy likes it down there!"  
"O-oh ok," I replied. HOLY FUCK, WHAT HAPPENED TO CINNAMON BUN NICO?! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO?!  
"Well, it's getting late. We should go to sleep, we're playing Capture the Flag tomorrow."  
"Capture the wh-"  
"I'll explain it all tomorrow, lights out in five minutes!" said Nico crawling into his bed.  
"O-ok," I replied. Nico seems to be more brave/confident now. I'm glad he's doing well. I should probably change out of these clothes... what a minute. I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CLOTHES THAN THE ONES I'M WEARING RIGHT NOW?! (By the way, I'm currently wearing a white oversized shirt, black ripped jeans, and black Vans. I'm very fashionable, amirite?) Fuck, I'll think about this whole clothes situation tomorrow, I'll just sleep like this for tonight.  
"Do you want some clothes you can wear to sleep?" asked Nico.  
"Uh, do you mind if I can borrow some shorts? I can sleep in this shirt, it's just that my jeans are a little uncomfortable," I replied. Damn, Nico is actually a caring/sensible person. He's still the same old cinnamon bun he used to be.  
"Here you go," Nico said, handing me a pair of Nike sweatshorts. Almost like everything else he owned, they were black.  
"Thanks, I'll clean them and return them to you later," I said, changing my pants. Damn, these shorts are comfy as hell!  
"No problem, tell me if you need anything else. I'll get you a CHB shirt and you can probably live off of one pair of jeans, if not you can always borrow mine... well actually your legs are too long for my pants. Let me see," said Nico, checking me out.  
"Are you checking me out?" I joked, posing in numerous poses.  
"Shuttup, I'm checking who's body type you're most similar to so then we can borrow their clothes. I think you're about the same as Percy. Long legs, wide shoulders, lean muscles, hmm... yup we'll borrow some clothes from Percy tomorrow."  
"What if he doesn't let me borrow his clothes?"  
"Then we'll just have to steal them," Nico stated like it was the most logical thing to do.  
"Ah, ok."  
"It's getting late, we should sleep now. Lights out in three. Two. One," Nico said as he turned off the lights.  
"Good night," I said.  
"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for the Japanese part of their conversation so if the translations are wrong, please don't kill me. I don't speak Japanese nor can I write/read it. This chapter is kind of boring, but I assure you that the next one will be way more fun! In the next chapter, Alex will meet Percy, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth in a very... unique way. Let's just say it involves drool, a mechanical football, and a spider so big, it even scares the "almighty" Eros... all before breakfast!


	4. Will, Drool, a Mechanical Football, Superman, and a Huge Ass Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, drool, a mechanical football, Superman, and a huge ass spider... all before breakfast. If Eros's first night at CHB wasn't hard enough, then surely, his first morning made it even more difficult. So many events, people, and talking before breakfast, what a nightmare. Eros's time at CHB, so far, is definitely not an enjoyable one. Being Alex Takahashi is way harder than Eros imagined. Read this chapter to go through the head aching events Eros, or should I say Alex, had to go through his first morning at CHB.

"Rise and shine, it's the start of a new day!" someone said in Cabin 13. It isn't Nico's voice... who the fuck came into our cabin just to wake us up. I swear if this kid tries to wake me up too, I'm going to kil-  
"You're Alex, right? Wow, you look a lot like Eros! I'm Will," said the boy.  
"Hi," I mumbled, half asleep.  
"Come on now, wake up! It's time to head down to breakfast to meet everyone else!!" said Will, grabbing my hand. Why is this kid so happy this early in the damn morning. I. want. SLEEEEP!! My eyes aren't even open yet!!  
"Will, do us a favor and come back... NEVER. We want to sleep," groaned Nico.  
"Oh come on Nico!! We have to introduce Alex to everyone else! Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, the Stoll brothers, Luke, Eth-"  
"WE GET IT!! EVERYONE IS EXCITED TO MEET ALEX, ALL RIGHT! WE'LL GET UP NOW!" shouted Nico, rubbing his head, "How the fuck are you so cheerful this early in the morning?" Why can't Nico talk any nicer! Geez, the kid doesn't know any manners.  
"Ah, sorry about Nico. I guess he's very grumpy in the morning. I'll head out as soon as I change, I'll meet you at the dining hall. I don't know about Nico but I'm ready to start the day," I said, ruffling Will's hair. My eyes are still BARELY open.  
"Woah, you have such beautiful eyes! I've never seen anyone with red eyes!" said Will, gripping my face and lowering down to his.  
"Got em from my dad," I mumbled as he squeezed my cheeks. Will finally left the cabin to give me some time to change. Fuck, I only have my black ripped jeans and I don't even remember where I put them.  
"Hey Nico, do you know where my jeans are?"  
"Mmfdjska," mumbled Nico.  
"Oh right, I left them in mmfdjska, gotcha!"   
"I said, you left them on the drawers."   
"Thanks, you should get ready to. I don't want to be all alone with that Will kid."  
"I'll get ready at lunch, go on without me," he replied coldly. Huh, I can sense some chemistry between Will and Nico. He must be mad after I ruffled Will's hair and he held my face. Hmm, seeing Nico jealous might be fun to watch.  
"Finee. Whatever, Will seems like a cool person. He's cute too," I sighed.   
"What did you say?" asked Nico, raising his head from his pillow for the first time.  
"I said fine."  
"After that."  
"Will seems like a cool person?"  
"AFTER THAT!"  
"He's cute too??"  
"Alex, please tell me you're drunk right now."  
"Uh, I feel pretty sober! I meant it when I said Will was cute. I hope I look ok," I said, heading to the bathroom, "I should probably style my hair a little bit, no?"  
"NO DON'T! I-I mean, your hair looks fine as is (he wasn't lying, my hair really does look good) and we should probably hurry over to breakfast. We don't want the food to get cold now do we?" Nico asked, dragging me out of the bathroom.   
"Hey, hey! Let me style my hair. I want to look good in front of Will!"  
"It's fine as is Alex! I thought you were into girls, why are you going after Will?"  
"I'm bisexual, I like all genders!" I replied.   
"O-oh, well we should head out n-now," said Nico. He looks like he's having an internal panic attack, HAH!  
"Does it bother you that I'm bisexual?"  
"Not at all, in fact, I'm gay. It's just that... that means you might actually have feelings for W-Will," Nico replied, blushing.  
"Haha, I was just teasing Nico. Will is cute, but not really my type. I sensed that something was between you two and so I acted like I was into Will to get you out of bed."  
"Oh, huh. You're not as stupid as I thought," Nico replied, walking out the cabin door.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I said, heading out the door beside Nico.  
"Nothing!"   
Nico isn't half as bad as I thought he would be. He seems like a cool person. I'm glad I got to meet him again, I wonder how that Grace kid is doing. I also want to see Jackson and Chase. I haven't seen them ever since they were what, 12? They should be at least 16 by now, maybe older. 

"HEY JACKSON!" Nico shouted beside me. OH. MY. GODS. THAT'S PERCY?! HE CHANGED SO MUCH, HE LOOKS LIKE HE CAN PASS OFF AS A GOD!!  
'Hey Nico, hi kid I've never met before!" Percy said as he walked next to me.  
"This is Al-" started Nico.  
"I'm Alex Takahashi, son of Eros," I said as I shook Percy's hand.  
"Oh gods no, Alex," said Nico dragging me away from Percy. I looked back at Percy who was still standing there with a confused look on his face, he was then ambushed by a tall Chinese kid.  
"Hey, what's wrong? I was saying hi to Jackson," I said, bewildered. Fuck, I forgot to act like I don't know who Percy is!! Maybe Nico won't notice.  
"His name is Percy, last name Jackson. I pulled you away because you had this 'lovey-dovey' look on your face!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did, your mouth was wide open and," Nico whispered, leaning forward, "Wipe that drool off your face would ya? It's embarrassing!"  
"Listen, Nico, you're getting the wrong idea. I've met Percy before, long ago, and I'm surprised to see him so grown up," I said as I wiped some drool. (HOW DID THAT EVEN GET THERE?!)  
"Oh, when did you meet him?"  
"Four years ago I believe, maybe three. I'm not sure, he probably forgot about me though."  
"Well then why didn't you forget about him?"  
"He, uh, he fought off this monster that was about to attack me! So, of course, I would remember," I lied.  
"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding then," he replied.   
"Whatever, I want to meet some other people too. Introduce me to everyone!"  
"I would, but I can't. I'm promised to help Annabeth this morning, we have to organize the Capture the Flag game for tonight. I'll see you later," Nico said walking away. Well fuck, I'm all alone. I don't even know where the dining ha--

"HEY NEW KID, WATCH OUT!!" shouted a scrawny looking boy running towards me.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I shouted, dodging out of the way of what seemed to be a mechanical football.  
"LANGUAGE!!" shouted Chiron, out of nowhere. Or maybe I'm imagining shit.  
"SORRY!" shouted the scrawny boy, "CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND CATCH IT?!"  
"WHAT IS 'IT' ANYWAYS?" I shouted. How the fuck am I supposed to catch that thing? It's fucking flying around in the air!   
"IT'S A RENOVATED FOOTBALL SOMEONE WANTED ME TO FIX, BUT IT KEEPS FLYING AWAY!!"  
"OH, WELL I'LL TRY TO GET IT!!" I shouted. Fuck, I need to grow out my wings in front of everybody. What a great way to start my first morning here, scare everyone off with my fucking wings.   
"Φτερά, εμφανίζονται," I chanted the Greek commands. Damn it, kid, you're making me in an uncomfortable situation.  
"WOAH YOU HAVE WINGS!!" shouted the boy.  
"DO I NOW?! I WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN!!" I shouted back.  
"HEY, YOU NEED SOME HELP WITH THAT?" a blonde boy asked. Who the fuck is he?  
"JASON, SUPERMAN, GRACE, AMAZING GRACE, SPARKY BOY, BLONDE BITCH-"  
"YES OR NO LEO?!" shouted Jason. Oh it's Jason, it's good to see that Grace is also doing well too. Last I saw him was when I forced Nico to confess his feelings. I hope he doesn't have a grudge against me like Nico does.  
"YES, OF COURSE, YES!!" shouted, who I'm guessing is, Leo.  
"HEY WINGED BO-" started Jason.  
"I'M ALEX!! ALEX TAKAHASHI, SON OF EROS!! DON'T CALL ME WINGED BOY!!" I shouted back.  
"SORRY ALEX! HERE'S THE PLAN, YOU GO LEFT AND I'LL GO RIGHT!!" shouted Jason.  
"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO HELP IF YOU'RE STILL DOWN THERE?!" I shouted. Is this kid grinning at me? Oh this boy, first he calls me winged bo- wait why is he running. Oh now he's jumping... NOW HE'S FLYING!! JUST LIKE SUPERMAN!!  
"WOAH, YOU'RE JUST LIKE-" I started to say.  
"SUPERMAN? I KNOW!" shouted Jason, rolling his eyes, "ANYWAYS, YOU GO LEFT AND I'LL GO RIGHT!"  
"GOT IT!!" I shouted. Damn, this football is fucking fast. I feel like I'm playing Quiddi-- oh wait, wrong series.   
"WE ALMOST GOT IT!!" shouted Jason, "AND... WE... GOT IT!!"  
"OH SHIT!! THANKS YOU GUYS!!" shouted Leo, as we headed back down to the ground.  
"No problem Leo! But PLEASE, do us all a favor and fix it," replied Jason handing the football to Leo, "Hey Alex, thanks for helping Leo, even though you didn't know who he was."  
"It's fine, this incident really woke me up," I said yawning.  
"I'm sure it did... and I'm sure that yawn was just a way of showing you're in no way, tired," laughed Jason, "Your wings are really cool!"  
"Thanks, got em from my dad," I said.  
"Well, no shit Sherlock! Anyways, thanks for getting the football! Hope to see you around!" shouted Leo as he ran towards the forest.  
"Where is he going?" I asked.  
"Probably to Bunker 9. It's a place where he works," said Jason, "He's a child of Hephaestus. Leo is one of the best inventors at CHB. He also has firepower which is VERY cool."  
"Wow, I've never heard of a child of Hephaestus with firepower."  
"Yeah, he's the only one so far! Pretty cool being friends with a guy like him."  
"What can you do?"  
"What?"  
"Sorry, that came out wrong. What powers did you inherit from your godly parent?"  
"I received lightning, flight, and I can control/manipulate the air."  
"So you're a child of the Big Three," I commented.  
"Yes, my sister Thalia, Percy, Nico, Tyson, and Hazel are all children of the Big Three."  
"Who is Tyson, Thalia, and Hazel?"  
"Thalia is my sister, a Hunter of Artemis so she's not here right now. Tyson is a cyclops, child of Poseidon. He's also not here right now but Hazel is. She is a child of Pluto, I'll introduce you to her later. Geez, am I the only one who's hungry? I'll meet you later, I need to drag Leo out of Bunker 9 and force him to eat some breakfast. Nice meeting you Alex!"   
"It was nice meeting you too Jason, see you later?"  
"Definitely!" Jason said smiling, he turned away and ran towards the forest.   
Fuck, I'm so hungry. I should go eat breakfast FOR SURE now. W-where is the dining hall anyways?  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" shouted a group of people, running out of the Athena cabin. A girl with blonde, curly hair in the lead, "SPIDERRRR!!!!" What the fuck, aren't Athena kids smart. Why don't they just kill the damn spi-

"OUCH!!" I shouted as the blonde girl crashed into me. She was trembling with her eyes closed tight, "Hey, are you ok?"   
"S-s-s-spider!!" she whispered horrified.  
"Want me to kill it for you?" I asked tenderly.  
"Y-y-yes!!" she said softly.  
"Where is it?"  
"I-i-in there," she pointed defeatedly towards the Athena cabin.  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
Fuck these kids with their stupid ass fears, it's just a da- HOLY SHIT THAT THING IS HUGE!! HoW tHe fUCk aM i sUpPoSEd tO KilL iT?! Think Eros, think! The spider is as big as Zeus's corns on the bottom of his feet, and his corns are HUUUGE! I need a weapon, holy fuck it's coming towards the entrance. Shit, shit, shit!! EVACUATE!! No... no I'm Eros. I-I-I'll just stand outside and kill it with my bow and arrows. Yes... yes that's what I will do. Just need to change the arrows from love to death. Ok, ready. Aim. Fire!!


	5. 友達と話す (Talking with Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the best way to meet Annabeth and the rest of the Athena Cabin? By killing a huge spider of course!! And do you know what's worse than having a busy morning? Not being able to eat any breakfast. Not only did Alex have a hard time trying to help everyone, but he missed breakfast. Although he's a God, he still gets hungry like everyone else. Even after killing a huge spider, Alex is tasked to find the Hermes cabin to ask Luke for some food. Along the way he gets lost... again. Not only is he hungry and lost, but he also almost revealed his true identity. How is he going to save himself from his slip of tongue? Will he even be able to recover himself?

"THE NEW KID KILLED IT!!" shouted the blonde.  
"YEAHHH!! WAY TO GO NEW KID!!" shouted all the Athena kids.  
"It's no big deal, " I said, slinging my bow over my shoulder. (And yes, I had my bow and arrows with me the whole time. I take it everywhere.)  
"No big deal?! You saved the ENTIRE Athena cabin!!" said the blonde girl.  
"It's just a spider, it wouldn't have killed you," I replied.  
"It was as big as the freaking table, what do you mean it wouldn't have killed me?" said the girl.  
"True... what's your name anyways?"  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry, I've been absentminded lately, organizing Capture the Flag is a lot more tiring than I remember," replied the blonde, "I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."  
"Oh, I'm Alex Takahashi. Son of Eros," I replied.  
"Those red eyes did look familiar and your archery skills are amazing. One shot, one kill."  
"Have you met my dad before?"  
"No, but I've seen some very realistic artwork of him. I re-designed M.O.C. when I was twelve and I had decorated his office. I wonder if he likes it." I FUCKING LOVE IT!! EVERYTHING IS SO COLOR COORDINATED, IT'S EASY TO FIND MY MATERIALS, AND IT EVEN HAS A SPECIAL CABINET FOR MY BOW AND ARROWS!! AND SHE WAS ONLY TWELVE WHEN SHE DESIGNED IT?! DAMN!!  
"I'm sure he likes it. Uh, since I helped you out with the whole spider thing, can you direct me to the dining hall? I'm starving."  
"Oooh, I would really like to help you with that but... I got to work on organizing Capture the Flag with Nico right now. Plus, breakfast is over now."  
"Well shit! I do remember Nico mentioning something about planning Capture the Flag with you this morning."  
"Ah, I should get going then. Thank you so much for helping me, I'm sorry I was no help. Aw, I wish I could get you something to ea- HEY TRAVIS! CAN YOU GET ALEX SOMETHING TO EAT?!"  
"I CAN'T, I'M WORKING ON A NEW PROJECT WITH CONNOR! WE'RE GOING TO FIND A WAY TO STEAL A CAR AND HEAD TO THE MAIN CITY!!" shouted Travis.  
"OH, DO YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO CAN?" shouted Annabeth.  
"MAYBE LUKE?" Travis replied.  
"OK THANKS!!" she shouted back, "Do you know where the Hermes cabin is located?"  
"Uh, no I don't think so. I'm sure I can find my way though," I replied.  
"Ok, great. Head over to the Hermes cabin and tell them you're looking for Luke. Explain to him that I sent you over so then you can have a bite to eat. Also, tell him about the whole spider incident."  
"O-ok. Uh, see you later?"   
"Yeah, totally. I'll introduce you to some of my friends later! Bye, thanks again!" Annabeth shouted as she ran away, looking for Nico.   
Well shit, I missed breakfast! I almost got killed by a flying football, met Superman and some scrawny kid named Leo, and killed a huge ass spider. Ughh, what a great morning I'm having!

Where the fuck is the Hermes cabin? By the time I get there, it'll probably be lunch time. I've never been so hungry in my whole entire life. Oh my fucking gods, I'm pretty sure I passed this tree three times now. I should seriously just ask for directions. But who would I ask? Hmm, I'll just ask one of the girls who were following me this whole time. (And yes, ever since I showed my wings, there were a group of girls following me around everywhere. I have a fan club now, haha!)

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked, turning around. How amusing, they're fighting over who gets to talk to me.  
"Yes?" asked a girl with black hair hastily.  
"Do you know where the Hermes cabin is?" I asked.  
"I do, would like me to show you where it is?" asked the girl, flipping her hair.  
"That would be awesome!"  
"Great!! Just follow me," she said, strutting towards me.   
"AW COME ON DREW, THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU WERE USING CHARMSPEAK!!" shouted numerous people. (That wouldn't have affected me since charmspeak is one of my talents also, I inherited that talent from Aphrodite just like this Drew kid.)  
"Charmspeak?" I asked, acting confused, "What's that?"  
"Nothing at all honey, just follow me," Drew said seductively. Well, at least I think she was trying to sound seductive. When she realizes that it would be incest if we dated is going to be VERY funny.  
"So, who's your godly parent?" I inquired.  
"Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty and love," she replied, flipping her hair once more, "What about you?"  
"Eros, God of affection and love," I replied, "What's your name?"  
"I'm Drew, head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin."  
"Drew, last I remembered, I was head counselor," said a girl coming towards us, "Drew, Chiron needs you for some business, I'm not sure what."  
"How do I know you're not lying Piper. Who knows? Maybe you just want some alone time with... uh what's your name?" Drew asked.  
"Alex, Alex Takahashi."  
"Oh... well, as I was saying, you're just trying to have some alone time with Alex!!" Drew shouted at Piper.  
"Listen, Drew, I have no interest in Alex. Chiron needs to talk to you about some business,!" Piper replied calmly.  
"Yeah right!" Drew said. She looks like she's ready to swing some fists, damn I should probably reveal the big truth.  
"Uh, Drew you should probably go if Chiron needs you," I said.  
"No, honey, Piper here is just trying to take me away from you," Drew replied.  
"Do you have feelings for me?" I asked. Damn, the human brain can be so dense sometimes. She didn't even know my name and was into me. As the God of affection, I can tell that she has some feelings for me.  
"That's so random, haha!! But to tell you the truth yes, I do have feelings for you," Drew replied, blushing.  
"But we just met and a moment ago you didn't even know my name. If you only like me for my looks then you're wasting your time here. You should go to Chiron right now, I'm sure I can find the Hermes Cabin," I replied.  
"No! I don't like you just because of your looks (yeah right), I'll take you to the Hermes cabin and then head over to Chiron!"   
"Listen, Drew, you're seriously wasting your time! Eros kids and Aphrodite kids can't date!"  
"Why not! Other demigods from different Godly parents date!!"  
"It's different for us! Eros is a child of Aphrodite, meaning Aphrodite is my grandma and you're her daughter. That makes you my aunt! My father is your half-brother," I explained.  
"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!" laughed Piper, "DREW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO DATE OUR NEPHEW!!"  
"I-i-it's not... NEVERMIND!! IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL BE WITH CHIRON!! IGNORE EVERYTHING I SAID!!" shouted Drew running away. Tsk tsk, mortals can be so dense sometimes.  
"Oh my gods, the look on her face was priceless!! I have a feeling you and I will get along just fine!" Piper said, "I heard you needed help finding the Hermes cabin, I'll take you there!"  
"Thanks, who are you exactly?" I asked.  
"I'm Piper, child of Aphrodite. That makes me your aunt," Piper said, grinning like crazy, "Oh gods, the way you exposed how she's your aunt!! Haha, I will never get over that!!"  
"Well, I had to say what needed to be said," I laughed.  
"I saw you earlier, flying with Jason to catch that football for Leo. I also saw you kill that huge spider for Annabeth and you were walking with Nico. You seem like a cool person, thanks for being so nice to my friends."  
"No problem, wow your eyes are very... interesting!"  
"Interesting? What do you mean by that?" she laughed.  
"Ah, sorry that sounded weird! I meant that your eye color seems to keep changing, wow!"  
"Haha, it's not that cool. Thanks for the flattering comment though, your eyes are also really pretty. I've never met someone with red eyes before."  
"Well, now you have!"  
"So how was your first night/day here at CHB?"  
"Well, it wasn't as relaxing as I would have thought a demigod sanctuary would be," I said rubbing my temple. Just thinking about everything that happened so far gives major headaches.  
"How so?" Piper asked as we walked.  
"Well, I was interrogated by Nico and forced to speak Japanese to Ethan Nakamura late at night. Then in the morning, I was woken up by a very preppy boy named Will, who grabbed my face and squeezed my cheeks. Then, I met Percy and I still had drool on my face which was very embarrassing. Then I met Leo because he asked me to catch his crazy mechanical football that kept flying all over the place, which I was almost killed by. Since it was flying, I had to grow out my wings in front of everybody which was also very embarrassing. Then I met Jason as we were both flying around trying to catch that damn football. Afterwards, when we finally caught it and we all went out separate ways, I met Annabeth. She crashed into me because of some stupid spider, which I had to kill with my bow and arrows. And all this happened before breakfast, which apparently is no longer available. And now I was ordered to go to the Hermes cabin to find Luke and ask for some food. But along the way, that Drew person... I-I don't even want to talk about that," I complained to Piper, "The moment I got here, the most slightly relaxing thing that I did was talk to Chiron and that's it."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Alex, things will get better! I assure you, the beginning is always hard for everyone," comforted Piper.   
"Thanks for listening to my rant, I just feel so stressed. One day already passed, I keep wasting time. I don't have that long you se- SHIT!" FUCK I'M SO STUPID! I ALMOST REVEALED MY TRUE PURPOSE FOR BEING HERE!  
"Wait, what do you mean you don't have that long?" Piper asked.  
"Well, um... I have two months to... live?" I lied. Oh gods, please don't make that face Piper, pleaseee stop! I'M SO FUCKED!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that lie save him from revealing his true identity? What do you think? Find out in the next update!!


	6. アーチェリーの範囲 (Archery Range)

"WHAT?! OH PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING!" shouted Piper.  
"I, uh... well shit, might as well tell someone. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. If you do, you've signed yourself a death sentence," I said, dragging Piper somewhere people wouldn't be able to hear us.  
"Oh gods Alex, you're scaring me right now. You just said that you only have two months to live!!" exclaimed Piper.  
"Shh, someone might hear you! I'm not who you think I am," I said.  
"What do you mean, you're Alex Takahashi!"   
"No, I'm Eros!"  
"What... no way. Stop lying Alex, you can't be Eros. You look too young, plus Chiron would have known that you are a God!"  
"He does know and I have his permission to stay here under the fake identity of Alex Takahashi, son of Eros and Natalie Takahashi!"  
"Who's Nat-"  
"I don't even know, this is all part of my fake identity."  
"I-I don't believe you."  
"What do you not believe?! Black hair, red eyes, charmspeak, bow and arrows, and wings. Doesn't that sound awfully like Eros?"  
"It does sound like Eros, but maybe you just inherited most his powers since you are his only child!"  
"Oh my gods, mortals are so dense!" I exclaimed. What can I do to prove to Piper I'm Eros? Make my eyes glow, change the way I look, fuck maybe I shouldn't have told her anything.  
"Y-your eyes are glowing Alex."  
"I'M NOT ALEX!! I'm Eros for Zeus's sake! And they glow when I'm mad."  
"I'm sorry Alex (EROS!!) but it's still too hard to believe that you are actually Eros in disguise. Can you do something to show that you really are Eros?"  
"Um... ok. I got it," I said as I grabbed one of my arrows. I changed it from love to death and stabbed myself.  
"OH GODS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Piper.  
"Shh, just wait," I grunted. Chiron was right, I can feel pain down here but at least I'll heal faster than normal.  
"Oh fuck Alex, you shouldn't have done that!! Wait, you're not even bleeding," said Piper.  
"Gods don't bleed blood. Down here I can feel pain but I heal faster than humans, plus I still don't bleed down here on Earth either."  
"So... you really are Eros. Does anyone else know besides Chiron?"  
"Besides you, no. You and Chiron are the only ones who know and you can't tell anyone. If you do... let's not talk about it now," I said, "It's best for you to find out what would happen if you did happen to leak my secret."  
"I'll keep your secret, don't worry. But, what are you even doing back at CHB?"   
"Long story short, I lost a bet against Hermes and now I have to matchmake everyone who is 13 or above before two months end, including you."  
"Oh...that doesn't sound fun at all."  
"It's not going to be and I'm wasting my time! If I don't complete this task then I will be stuck down here for another century."  
"What if you do succeed, then what happens?"  
"Hermes reduces the number of off springs he produces."  
"Oh... interesting."  
"Yeah well, now you know. Can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
"That depends on what it is," she replied.  
"If I'm ever in a situation where my true identity is about to be exposed, can you help me out? In return, I'll give you and your soulmate a happy ending."  
"I don't need anything in return, I'll do you this favor."  
"Don't you want to know who your soulmate is?" I asked, grinning, "I already know who you're supposed to be with."  
"I-I'll just wait and see how all this plays out," Piper said, "I think I need some time to process everything you just told me... I-I'll see you later."  
"Wait, what about taking me to the Hermes Cabin," I asked, but she was already gone. Well fuck, I'm lost again. Ugh, whatever, I lost my appetite anyways, that Piper girl wouldn't tell anyone... would she? 

What do I do now? I told Piper my secret, she seems pretty trustworthy... but you never really know with humans. They're an unpredictable species. Ughh, I'm so bored! There's nothing to do and I don't see anyone I know around. I see some target boards for archery over there near the forest, maybe I should practice with some Apollo kids.

"Uh, hi," I said walking over to the Apollo kids.  
"Hey!! It's Winged Bo-" started a gingered hair girl.  
"PLEASE, DON'T CALL ME WINGED BOY!" I shouted, interrupting the girl.  
"Hey, talk stop shouting would ya?" asked a boy with black hair.  
"Sorry, it's just tha-" I started to say.  
"I don't want to hear excuses! This is the archery range, we need it quiet to practice," commented the boy.  
"Hey Michael, don't be so harsh on the new kid. It was my fault for almost calling him Winged Boy," explained the ginger haired girl. Hey, she's not so bad!  
"I don't need phony excuses, Kayla, as head counselor of the Apollo cabin, I'm also in charge of the archery range. Disturbances are STRICTLY not allowed so good job breaking the rules Kayla," sighed (who I think is) Michael. He seems to have a bad temper, geez.  
"I apologize for my behavior, but there's no need to get mad over this," I said, "And there's definitely no reason why you should accuse, Kayla..."  
"Yeah, that's my name," she confirmed.  
"As I was saying, there's no need to accuse Kayla of making false excuses. They most definitely were not false and, granted, I may have overreacted and shouldn't have shou-"  
"Listen, I don't need to hear this from you right now I ha-" started Michael, a glare coming across his face.  
"No, you need to listen to my side of the argument. You had no reason to accuse Kayla like that, she was just defending me and telling the truth! If you're going to get mad, get mad at me. And stay mad at ONLY me. There's no need to continue this behavior to those who don't deserve it. You accused her of breaking a rule, but that was actually. It was me who had caused a disturbance wasn't it?" I argued. Why am I getting so mad over this? I think all my anger from throughout this morning is getting transferred into this conversation.  
"I understand by what you mean about me accusing Kayla, but if what she says is true, then I have every right to be mad at her. Because of her, she made you yell, which caused a disruption here at the range!" replied Michael.  
"Hey, Michael..."   
"Yes, his name is Michael," reassured Kayla.  
"Thanks. Michael, what you say is true, she was the cause of me yelling but I overreacted and chose to yell. Plus, it was MY shouting that caused the disturbance, wasn't it? I could have told her quietly but I was inconsiderate and unaware of my surroundings and chose to yell... ugh this is ridiculous. We're arguing over something so little! Listen, what I'm trying to say is, you should apologize to Kayla for accusing her of something she didn't do," I said.  
"I admit that I shouldn't have accused Kayla, by the ways sorry about that, but you in no way have the right to argue with me about this. Accusing Kayla of lying is wrong but if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have shouted which wouldn't have caused a disturbance," said Michael, gritting his teeth.  
"Michael, I think our fighting is causing a larger disturbance rather than my shouting," I pointed out, "What is it that you want exactly?"  
"I expect an apology from you and Kayla to everyone that was here practicing," growled Michael.  
"Listen, Michael, I agree... I need to apologize to everyone here but Kayla in no way has too."  
"I expect apologies from BOTH of you," said Michael through gritted teeth.   
"No. You're only getting an apology from me, not Kayla," I said. Shit, I feel my eyes glowing.   
"If Kayla is able to state your name, then I won't make her apologize to everyone here," Michael compromised, "By the way you are defending her, seems like you two really know each other."  
"Fine! Go ahead Kayla, say my name!" I said looking over at her.  
"His name is... uh... Winged Boy," she said looking over at me. Fuck, what can I do to tell her my real name... I wonder if she knows sign language. Oh well, might as well give it a try.  
"His full name is Alexander Takahashi, but he goes by Alex. Son of Eros and Natalie Takahashi... but you didn't ask for his parents' names," Kayla replied, reading the signs I was giving her behind my back.  
"Hmm... fine. Kayla, you're excused from apologizing to everyone and I'm sorry for getting mad at you," replied Michael.  
"Thank you, Michael, but I don't think Alex here deserves such harsh comments from you either. Same for you Alex, you shouldn't have argued with Apollo's head counselor. He's in a higher position than yo-" Kayla began to say.  
"Well I'm head of Eros Cabin," I interrupted.  
"You don't even have a cabin," Michael laughed, "How can YOU be a head counselor?"  
"Because... because head counselor isn't chosen by whether or not you have a cabin. It's chosen by skill, character, and... other shit," I replied, "Seeing that there are no other Eros kids, I'm the only option for head counselor. I'm a representative for Eros... not a representative for some wooden cabin," I said.   
"You have a point, Alex, although we both got off on the wrong foot, I hope to become closer friends with you in the future. Kayla, walk him around the range and make sure he apologizes to everyone here," said Michael, turning to continue his practice. I'm going to stay and watch him, how good can HE be to be the head counselor of the Apollo cabin.  
"Well, what are you doing standing there, get along now," Michael said not turning around or setting down his bow.  
"I want to stay and watch how well you can aim," I said.  
"Are you up for a little game then?" asked Michael.  
"Sure, I'm up for a little game," I replied.  
"Alex! Think about this carefully! He's the head counselor for a reason... his archery skills are... they aren't like anyone else's!" Kayla said warningly.  
"Haha, don't worry Kayla! I also inherited my father's archery skills. His weapon/tool is the bow and arrow!" I said smiling. Oh my gods... she cares about me. How sweet!  
"So are you up for a game? Loser has to bow down to the winner!" said Michael.  
"Deal! It'll be fun to watch you bow down to me," I laughed.  
"You wish," laughed Michael. Huh, he's not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually prewrite chapters, whenever I'm bored, and upload whenever I feel like it so I might not have a consistent uploading schedule. Also, I don't think I'm going to write chapter summaries because honestly... those are harder to write than the actual chapter (lol). I hope you're enjoying this series so far and it isn't too confusing to read. The next chapter will be more entertaining. It will be about Alex's game against Michael and a humorous way of meeting Calypso for the "first time".


	7. The Game and Meeting Calypso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Michael and Alex's archery game against each other, the stakes are high and they're both competitive as fuck. After an intense game of archery, Alex FINALLY makes it to the Dining Hall with the help of Kayla. There, he meets up with the everyone he met this morning and a few kids he hadn't met yet, one of which is Calypso. He's closer than he has ever been to eating for the first time at CHB, will he finally be able to grab a bite?

"Ok this is how the game will go: there are three rounds, the person with the highest points at the end of the game wins, if there is a tie then both are declared winners since we don't have enough time for more matches, and lastly, loser MUST complete the punishment," explained Kayla.   
"Understood," I said while changing my arrows all to death instead of love.   
"Got it," Michael said.  
"Ok, match starts... NOW!" shouted Kayla.  
"Get ready to lose Takahashi," said Michael smirking.  
"Hey, that's not fair!! I don't know your last name so I can't call you by your surname!" I said laughing. This kid thinks he can beat me? Eros?? Hah, in his dreams!  
"It's Yew," replied Michael.  
"Alright, you're going down Yew."  
"In your dreams Takahashi!"   
"Michael is up first, wow watch those arm muscles, his eyes show determination... he's aiming and... FIRE!!" shouted Kayla acting like a sports spokesperson, "Wow look at that! Bullseye!! Ok, Alex is up now." Whew, just got to breathe, concentrate, and imagine Michael's face on that board.  
"Look at those arm muscles too!! Wow, these boys are hiding their true selves under those dorky appearances," commented Kayla.  
"Hey now! I don't need any of those nasty comments!!" I laughed setting my bow down to complain.  
"Haha sorry! Alex starts again, he's aiming and... FIRE!! WAIT WHAT THE HECK?! HE HIT BULLSEYE AND MANAGED TO SPLIT THE BOARD IN HALF!!" exclaimed Kayla.  
"Hah, beat that Yew," I said smirking at Michael.  
"Oh, didn't know we were allowed to break the boards," said Michael calmly.  
"And that's the end of round one! Score so far is the same, ten points!! Settle down Alex, as impressive as that was... you don't get extra points for breaking the board," laughed Kayla, "Moving on to round two! Michael is back on "stage". He aims... AND HE FIRES!! WOW LOOK LIKE THAT!! IT HIT BULLSEYE, BROKE THE BOARD, AND LANDED ON A TREE IN THE FOREST!! SUCH POWER!!"  
"Impressive... but still not good enough," I commented as Michael walked past me.  
"Oh, yeah? Let's see what you got!" Michael said.   
"Ok, now we have Alex Takahashi once again! Wait, where's he going?? HE'S GOING TO SHOOT FROM THAT FAR?! HE'S AT LEAST SEVERAL HUNDREDS OF FEET AWAY FROM THE SHOOTING RANGE!! Oh... he's aiming... AND HE SHOOTS!! IMPRESSIVE!! HE'S BROKEN YET ANOTHER BOARD WHILST HITTING BULLSEYE AND MANAGED TO SPLIT MICHAEL'S ARROW IN HALF!!" shouted Kayla, "Ok, on to the very last round. So far the score is at a tie of twenty points."   
"Hah, good luck beating that Michael," I said.  
"We have Yew back up, he's standing at the same position... he aims... AND HE SHOOTS YET ANOTHER BULLSEYE!! Although this time, he just shot a normal shot!" Kayla commented.  
"Ran out of moves?" I asked, smirking.  
"No, I just realized that no matter what we do, we're not getting any extra points! So why waste your energy?" explained Michael.  
"Oh true!!" I said.   
"Alex is back up to take his shot. I wonder what he's going to do this time? Quite impressive these two are, such talent and... huh? What do you mean he already shot Felix?? WAIT... ALEX SHOT ALREADY?! DANG, I WAS TOO DISTRACTED TO COMMENT!! Whatever... Alex, unsurprisingly, hits another bullseye! Making this game end in a tie! I hope you enjoyed watching Kayla News, until next time!! It's Kayla Knowles signing off!"  
"Your archery skills are no joke," Michael said.  
"Yours isn't either, I'm quite impressed," I said. And I actually mean it! This kid is at a Godly level!  
"You both are impressive," said Kayla, "It's almost lunch, want to go to the Dining Hall together?"  
"Yes, please! I had to skip breakfast because I couldn't find the Dining Hall earlier," I said.  
"Great, Michael you coming?" asked Kayla.  
"Go on ahead, I need to clean some of this mess up," Michael said.  
"Here, I'll help," I said, returning to the range.  
"No it's fine, you skipped breakfast today so you must be starving right now," Michael replied.  
"No, I'm not," I said, my stomach growling right when I said that. DAMN YOU STOMACH!! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!!  
"So was that you or your stomach speaking," Michael teased.  
"Oh gods that was embarrassing," I said, turning red out of embarrassment.  
"Come on Alex, let's go to the Dining Hall. Your stomach just growled at us, I think it's mad!!" Kayla joked.   
"Oh fine, see you later Michael!" I said.  
"See you later!" he replied. These Apollo kids sure are great... so what's wrong with Apollo?

"Michael doesn't seem like a bad person at all!" I commented as I walked to the Dining Hall with Kayla.  
"He has a bad temper but besides that, he's a very good friend," Kayla replied, "We're here! I have to sit at the Apollo table so I'll see you later!"   
Well shit, I don't see Nico around anywhere so I guess I'm all alone aga-  
"HEY ALEX!! COME OVER HERE!!" shouted Jason, "I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYBODY!!"   
"Oh! Hey, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper, and three kids I've never met befo-" I started before I was yanked away by a brunette, "NO, WAIT!! I WAS SO CLOSE TO EATING THIS TIME!! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!! I'M HUNGRY!!"   
"You still haven't eaten?!" Annabeth shouted as I was dragged away, "CALYPSO BRING HIM BACK!! HE HASN'T EVEN EATEN BREAKFAST!!"   
Wait... CALYPSO?! OH SHIT OH SHIT, SHE KNOWS WHO I AM THEN!! SHE CAN SENSE MY GODLY PRESENCE! FUCK FUCK!!  
"HE DOESN'T NEED TO EAT, HE'S A GO-" Calypso started to say.  
"GOLIATH AND PETER WENT WALKING IN THE WOODS ONE DAY!!" interrupted Piper. Bless her soul, she saved me from being exposed.  
"THANK YOU!!" I shouted.  
"NO PROBLEM!! YOU'LL FOREVER BE IN MY PRAYERS ALEX, YOU'LL LIVE IN OUR HEARTS FOREVER!!" she shouted back, pumping her fists in the air.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!!" I shouted as I looked at Calypso, "A-a-am I?"


	8. Calypso's Temper

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ER-" Calypso shouted.  
"SHH!! I'll explain everything but please, whisper!!" I exclaimed as I started to explain my situation.  
"So you're here to matchmake all the campers above the age of 13 within two months so you won't have to stay down here for another century? And the only people who know are Chiron, Piper, and me?! YOU IDIOT!! HOW CAN YOU AGREE TO SUCH A RIDICULOUS BET!!" Calypso shouted.  
"SHHH!!! QUIET DOWN!!! Listen, I had no choice... you know how I am with bets!" I said, "Can you please keep this a secret Calypso? Come on, I used to visit you at Ogygia! Come on, a favor for a friend! Please!!!"   
"Fine, in return you must do me a favor too!"  
"ANYTHING!!"  
"Do not matchmake Leo with anyone annoying or mean, PLEASE!! I don't want anyone ruining his personality."  
"Do you count yourself as annoying or mean?"  
"No... not really."  
"Ok good," I said walking away with a smile.  
"Wait... WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" asked Calypso chasing after me.   
"Nothing at all," I replied, starting to run.  
"COME BACK HERE!!" she shouted after me.   
"I JUST WANT TO EAT!!!" I said as I passed by the entrance of the Dining Hall.  
"YOU CAN EAT ONCE I KILL YOU!!" Calypso shouted as she passed by the entrance also.  
"FOR ZEUS'S SAKE CALYPSO!! FUCCCCKKKK OFFFFFF!!!" I shouted as I passed the entrance for the fifth time.  
"NOT UNTIL YOU DIE!!!" she shouted, STILL chasing after me.  
"What the heck is going on out there?" inquired Percy as he got up from the table.  
"PERCY! (ZOOM) PLEASE! (ZOOM) HELP! (ZOOM) MEEEEEE!!!" I shouted zooming past the door another three times.  
"Haha, whatever you did to annoy Calypso is all on you," Percy laughed as the others joined around the door too.  
"LEO (ZOOM) GRAB (ZOOM) YOUR (ZOOM) GIR-" I started to say, zooming past the door yet ANOTHER three times.  
"DON'T (ZOOM) YOU (ZOOM) DARE (ZOOM) FINISH (ZOOM) THAT (ZOOM) SENTENCE!!" shouted Calypso behind me.  
"THEN STOP (ZOOM) CHASING (ZOOM) ME!!" I shouted. Damn it, this girl won't stop trying to kill me!! I didn't want to do this but...   
"Φτερά, εμφανίζονται," I chanted the Greek command to grow my wings once more.   
"FUCK YOU AND YOUR WINGS!!!" Calypso shouted from below, "DO YOU THINK FLIGHT WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU?! WELL TAKE THAT!!"  
"OUCH!!" I shouted, rubbing my head on the spot where she hit me with her shoe.  
"AND TAKE THAT!!" she shouted throwing her other shoe, "COME ON EVERYONE!! TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF AND HAND EM HERE!!"  
"NO PLEASE DON'T!!!!" I shouted.  
"HAH TOO LATE!!" shouted Calypso holding over a dozen shoes in her arms, "TAKE THAT! AND THAT!! YOU REALLY DESERVE THIS ONE!!"  
"OUCH!! I'M GOING TO- OUCH!! SAY THE G WORD- OUCH!!"  
"YOU BETTER NOT ERO-" Calypso started to say.  
"ERO, ERO, ERO, DUCK FEET, ERO!!" Piper interrupted so that Calypso didn't reveal my real identity, "SORRY, JUST HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH SUGAR!!"  
"PLEASE CALYPSO!! STOP THROWING THOSE DAMN SHOES AT ME!!" I shouted as a girl with curly hair gasped.  
"H-hey now, we don't say those bad words here!" said the curly haired girl.  
"WHAT?! I'M SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU- OUCH!! TOO BUSY GETTING HIT WITH SHOES- OUCH!! BY A GIRL I JUST MET- OUCHHH!! CALYPSO, I SWEAR IF THAT SHOE WAS MEANT TO HIT SOMEWHERE FORBIDDEN, I'M GOING TO- OUCH!!" I shouted.  
"Oh gods, please stop Calypso!! You're hurting him!!" said the curly haired girl.  
"I'm sorry Hazel but that jerk deserves to get hit after what he said to me!" Calypso shouted in a calmer voice.  
"What did he say?" asked a tall, Chinese boy.  
"Frank, it doesn't matter what he said! He's getting beaten up on his first day here!!" said (who I presume to be) Hazel.  
"Ah you're right," Frank replied as he shape-shifted into a large eagle.   
"WOAH!! HOW'D YOU DO- OUCH!! WILL YOU STOP CALYPSO?! STOP FOR JUST A SECOND SO I CAN ADMIRE HIS ABILITY!!" I shouted, starting to grow impatient, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR!! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BAD AND YOU KNOW IT!!"  
"YOU SAID AWFUL THINGS!!" she replied while throwing another shoe at me. Luckily, Frank's large wings blocked it.  
"Thank you so much," I said.  
"No problem Alex," Frank replied, "I'm Frank by the way!"  
"I know who you are, I heard the curly haired girl say your name," I said.  
"The curly haired girl's name is Hazel. What exactly did you say that made Calypso like this?"  
"Well as a child of Eros, I can sense who is meant to be with who, right?"  
"Uh... right...?"  
"So I sensed that she and Leo were meant to be together and she started attacking me!! I didn't say anything to offend her did I?"  
"Well you did match her up with Leo... but I guess nothing too offensive."  
"Right!! Thank gods you believe me!"   
"I think Calypso ran out of shoes, you're safe to come down now," Frank said as he continued to shield me.  
"Thank you so much," I said to Frank as he finally stopped protecting me.   
"YOU!!" Calypso said, running towards me.  
"Should I-" asked Frank.  
"No need, I'll deal with her," I growled as I pulled red strings from the air.  
"Woah what is that?" asked Frank.   
"Strings of Fate, another one of my powers. I can see the strings of Fate and also use them as I please. Since I'm the Eros's only child, I inherited most of his abilities," I explained loud enough so everyone can hear.   
"JUST WAIT UNTIL I- WOAH!!" shouted Calypso.   
"I apologize, Leo, for rough handling your girlfriend and I hope you understand why I'm doing this," I said as I directed the string to tie around her legs and arms to hold her back.  
"WHY YO-" she shouted but I cut her off by wrapping some string around her mouth.  
"Listen, Calypso. I didn't even say anything bad, ask Frank for his opinion on what I had said. You really got me mad now. First, you drag me out of the Dining Hall by the collar and then you fucking attack me after I said something. This was very unreasonable of you and due to such incidents, I have bruises all over my body now, and even a few scratches. By the way, whoever owned those shoes with the rhinestones, be careful with them. They can leave deep cuts," I said as I revealed a cut on my forearm, " And don't you dare think for a second I was done complaining." I brought Calypso close to my face, I could feel my eyes glowing with anger.  
"You chased me around even though Annabeth had CLEARLY said I didn't eat any breakfast and even made me grow out my wings and stay up in the air. That took a lot of my energy and I feel like I'm about to faint, I'm getting seriously nautio-" I paused to take a deep breath, "Hey Annabeth? Is lunch still available?"  
"I'm sorry Alex but no, lunch ended. Hey, you're not looking too good, are you ok?" Annabeth replied.  
"I-I-I'm just hungry and exhausted because of THIS WOMAN!" I said, glaring at Calypso who was still all tied up, "Leo, again I *deep breath* apologize for doing this to your girlfriend, I hope you understand why."  
"She's not my girlfriend and please let her go now," Leo said through gritted teeth, "Although I do understand why you had to resort to tying her up, I think she gets the point now don't you?"  
"Ok, I'll let her go," I said flicking my hand to release the strings. Damn, why am I having such a hard time breathing right now, I'll have to ask Chiron about this.  
"WHY YOU!! HOW DARE YOU TIE ME UP LIKE THAT!!" shouted Calypso.   
"I'm sorry for tying you but there was no other way for you to listen to me," I said, massaging my temple  
"OK, I ADMIT THAT I WAS AT FAULT FOR ATTACKING YOU LIKE TH-" Calypso shouted.  
"Please, no yelling. My head hurts a lot right now," I said interrupting Calypso.  
"I'm sorry for chasing you around and attacking you like that. I'm also sorry for preventing you from eating lunch and exhausting you to the point you look like you're going to throw up, but you need to understand. What you said, even if it wasn't a big deal to you and Frank, was a big deal to me," Calypso said more calmly.  
"I apologize if I offended you in any... way... I never meant... f-f-for you... to be offended by what I-I said," I said, breathing very hard.  
"It's not that what you said offended me, it's just that it... well it gives me false hope in a way. What you said is like falsely confirming that something I dreamed of long ago could come true."  
"But, I wasn't lying to you. I can see the String, remember?" I said.   
"Wait so... you mean to say that what you said... is real?" she asked.  
"As tired as I am, let me show you," I said waving my hand.   
"H-h-hey, what's happening?" asked Leo as red string began to tie around his ankle and wrist.   
"You see this red string around Leo?" I asked everybody around me, "Well it's connected to this red string."   
"N-n-no way," Calypso gasped as red string began to wrap around her wrist and ankle too.  
"You both are," I paused for a more dramatic effect, "Soulmates." Oh Gods, look at the look Leo and Calypso are giving each other... how adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of destroyed Calypso's calm personality but I wanted to make someone attack him so... why not Calypso?! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, sorry if I ruined Calypso's image!! Don't worry, her behavior is like this for only one chapter.


	9. 病院棟 (The Hospital Wing)

"I-I'm sorry," Leo finally said breaking the silence.  
"What are you sorry for, I should be sorry!" said Calypso.  
"Why you? You're the one stuck with an annoying kid that no one likes. You deserve much more than someone like me. I don't deserve to have the privilege to love anyone like you. Y-y-you deserve much more than someone as stupid as me," Leo said.  
"No you idiot, YOU deserve much more. I'm so inexperienced with this whole "love" thing and you won't receive as much love as you should. You deserve much more than me, someone who will know how to love you and never leave," Calypso replied.  
"Listen, you amateurs, the only way to conquer love is to face it. Look at it this way, you both are in love with each other to the point you both believe the other deserves better than their actual soulmate," I intercepted, "Even if you believe the other deserves better than who they got, that won't change anything. The red string decides it all and it's something that can not be changed."  
"He's right you guys," said Piper, "If you two care about each other to the point you believe the other deserves better than their actual soulmate... that just proves how much you love each other."  
"Like Alex said, 'The only way to conquer love is to face it.'," said Hazel.  
"Wait... I think I've heard that before. 'The only way to conquer love is to face it.'," Nico remarked. SHIT, I FORGOT THAT I TOLD NICO THAT WHEN HE FINALLY ADMITTED HIS FEELINGS FOR PERCY!!  
"Err, I read it out of a book," I said, "I think Leo and Calypso need some alone time and I think I need a check-up?"  
"I'll get Will," said Jason, "WILL YOUR BOYFRIEND, NICO, AND ALEX ARE HURT!! NICO IS ON THE FLOOR BLEEDING!! HE'S GOT ALL THESE CU-"  
"BITCH WHAT?! WHO DARE HURT MY NICO?! IMMA BEAT YOUR ASS!!" Will shouted as he appeared out of nowhere. THAT is the power of love... the ability to pop out of nowhere when your soulmate is injured.  
"Will, I'm fine- WOAH!! HEY PUT ME DOWN!!" Nico shouted as Will picked him up, "IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE CARRYING ALEX!! LOOK AT HIM, HE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ACTUALLY BEATEN UP!"  
"Hmm... nah! You're much lighter," Will commented and ran towards the hospital wing.  
"Wow, thanks for leaving without me," I grunted, limping towards the hospital wing.  
"HEY, WAIT UP!!" shouted Percy.  
"I would but I feel like if I stop walking now, I'll never be able to start ever again," I groaned in response.  
"Haha, very funny. Here let me help you," Percy said as he put my arm over his shoulder.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"No, thank YOU. I knew Leo and Calypso had something going on but they were in denial, can you do me a favor?" Percy asked.  
"Depends," I responded skeptically.  
"Can you reveal Hazel and Frank as soulmates? They keep acting like they don't have feelings for each other and it's just confusing both of them at the same time."  
"Well that depends, if the Red String says they're connected then I will matchmake them next. If the Red String says otherwise, well then I'm sorry to say but I can't declare them soulmates."  
"Woah, that's some complex shit."  
"Uh, not really... thanks for helping me walk to the hospital wing, I'll see you around," I said as I tried to let go of Percy.  
"Hey what are you talking about? I'm not leaving yet! Will said that the next time I visit and help out, he'll give me a blue lollipop!"  
"Wow, you helped me just so you could get a blue lollipop?" I asked, acting hurt.  
"More or less," Percy replied, laughing, "HEY WILL?! I BROUGHT ALEX HERE... CAN I GET MY BLUE LOLLIPOP NOW?"  
"YEAH SURE, IT'S ON MY DESK COUNTER!" Will responded as he treated Nico's invisible wounds.  
"I'M NOT EVEN HURT WILL, SHOULDN'T YOU BE HELPING ALEX?! HE ACTUALLY HAS CUTS AND BRUISES?!" Nico shouted.  
"I'm fine waiting," I replied, giving Nico a smirk. Percy headed into Will's office and came back looking happier than he did going in.  
"LOOK!! IT'S BLUE!" he laughed.  
"Wow... a blue lollipop!! What a win!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"I know right?" Percy responded seriously. It's a wonder to me how he managed to save the Gods' asses more than twice when he gets excited over a blue lollipop.  
"WHERE'S ALEX?!" shouted Chiron, barging into the hospital wing.  
"Over here!" I replied.  
"Follow me," Chiron said dragging me into an empty office, "I heard you got hurt. Show me, quickly now!" Damn, this old geezer is making take off my shirt in an office for all the world to see through windows, how embarrassing... I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING OUT LATELY!! Then again I'm a God and I always look good...  
"Oh no, it's worst than I thought," Chiron said sounding very concerned.  
"Why what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Look down," Chiron said grimly. Oh Gods, how bad is it that he can't even describe it?  
"HAH, MADE YOU LOOK!" laughed Chiron. What the fuck?! Is he in second grade?  
"What the fuck Chiron, you actually had me worried there," I said, sticking up an unflattering finger at him.  
"Ah, just a couple of bruises. You're going to start to feel pain, as I told you the night before, and you won't be used to it at first. After a while, the pain will feel less and less. Although, your body will carry scars and bruises. Also, just to make it look real and believable, you will begin to bleed."  
'WHAT?! B-BUT-"  
"Listen... I talked with Zeus today and we made it so that you are still immortal, you still have your powers, BUT you will feel pain, you will have bruises and scars, and you will bleed. If you are in a situation where you are almost dead, you will automatically be sent back to M.O.C. to heal. When that happens, you will lose your bet with Hermes and you will have to return back to CHB for another century. Your backstory then will be, you healed the night you were injured and decided to visit your mother back in California for a while. You left during the night while everyone was asleep."  
"I HAVE TO BLEED?! AND I'LL HAVE SCARS ON MY PERFECT SKIN?! AND I MIGHT EVEN BE CLOSE TO DEATH?!"  
"Yes, it won't be as bad as you think. Once you return to M.O.C., your scars will be completely healed and you'll be back to normal."  
"O-ok, I should probably get this cut treated then," I said looking down at my forearm.  
"Go to Will before it gets infected, you might need stitches so... good luck with that!" Chiron said as he left the hospital wing.  
"Uh Will, can you treat this cut for me?" I asked, not realizing that I still didn't have a shirt on.  
"O-o-of course!!" Will said blushing like crazy. Damn, it doesn't matter if I'm a human or a God, I still look good.  
"Oh my Gods Alex, put a shirt on!! Let's keep this PG shall we?" said Nico exasperatedly.  
"Haha ok, ok," I said.  
"No don't, I also have to treat your bruises on your chest and shoulders. Dang, was it really only shoes that Calypso used?" asked Will, still blushing.  
"Calm down little bunny," I said laughing, ruffling Will's hair, "And yes, she has quite an arm."  
"Don't call me little bunny," Will mumbled.  
"You're right, Little Sunshine is better," I said, laughing. Damn, this Will kid is so adorable. He's like what, 15? He looks and acts like he's a 5 year old. Ah, and look like Nico over looking like someone just stole his crayons. WHY ARE THEY SUCH CINNAMON BUNS! I can't wait to matchmake these two!  
"Is someone jealous?" I whispered as I passed Nico.  
"No... shut up," Nico said frowning.  
"Hmm, Will... I think Nico has another injury on his abs," I lied. Does Nico even have abs? Well, I guess we'll find out...  
"REALLY?! NICO YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T HURT ANYWHERE ELSE!!" shouted Will, "Hey Fletcher, can you heal Alex while I heal Nico?"  
"Sure," a boy replied, humming merrily to a song, "Hi, I'm Lee!"  
"Hi, I'm Alex," I responded. I can hear Nico struggling to keep his shirt on, haha!  
"This might sound weird but I heal people by singing a hymn to my father in Ancient Greek," Lee said.  
"Oh, well go ahead. Do you also know Ancient Greek?"  
"Yup!"  
"Wow, I do too! I chant Greek words so that my wings appear," I said.  
"Woah, you have wings?"  
"Yeah, did you not see me this morning trying to catch a mechanical football?"  
"Haha nope, I think I was practicing my archery skills," he replied.  
"Oh, I didn't see you there in the afternoon."  
"That's probably because I was in the music room practicing my instruments and singing!"  
"Oh wow, you seem like a busy person," I said. Wow this Lee kid is something else! He knows Ancient Greek, he plays instruments, he's a healer, and he's also an archer.  
"Ok well, I better start healing you," he said as he began to sing a lovely song, "There, all done!"  
"Wow, there aren't even scars left behind by the scratches, and I didn't even need stitches on my forearm!" I said.  
"Actually, I was able to heal everything BUT your forearm. It's like my father wanted you to feel the pain of stitches!" Lee laughed.  
"How in any way possible is that funny?" I groaned. I fucking hate Apollo. Geez, the one thing I'm afraid of is needles!!  
"Hey, calm down," Lee said patting my hair.  
"Don't talk to me in that tone, I'm not some little kid," I replied trying to act tough.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you," Lee replied.  
"Oh yeah? How old are you? I'm 16," I said.  
"I'm 17!"  
"Oh... you are older than me," I said. HAH JOKES ON YOU LEE, I'M ACTUALLY OLDER THAN YOU!! I'M FUCKING EROS, I'M OLDER THAN YOUR MOM!  
"Ok, let's get stitching now. It's going to hurt so be patient with me," he said. I better close my eyes, I can't watch th-  
"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT THAT FUCKING HURTS WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SEWING MY SKIN TOGETHER LIKE THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!!" I shouted, "SORRY ABOUT THAT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT WHEN I CALLED YOU AN ASSHOLE BUT HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!! MOTHER TRUCKER, THIS HURTS LIKE A BUTTCHEEK ON A STICK!!"  
"Keep your language PG Alex!!" Nico shouted.  
"SORRY, SIR, NICO, SIR," I shouted back. OH MY GODS THE PAIN OF STITCHES!!! PLEASE LET IT END SOO-  
"And done!" said Lee, smiling.  
"Wow, so soon? Didn't even hurt a tiny bit," I said wiping tears from my eyes.  
"I'm sure it didn't, that screaming were screams of joy weren't they," Lee laughed.  
"Oh gods that was embarrassing," I groaned burying my face in my hands. I can feel my cheeks burning up and turning red. Damn, I only have two faults in this world. I'm afraid of needles and I get embarrassed easily.  
"No one judges you, stitches hurt and we all know it," Lee said removing my hands from my face and lifting my chin up.  
"W-whaf far fou foing (What are you doing) ?" I asked as he started to squeeze my cheeks and play around with my face.  
"I don't know," Lee said seriously, "Haha, just messing around with you!!" That was strange... he's weird but in a good way. Is it normal for my heart to beat so fast? AM I DYING?? AM I HAVING A HEART ATTACK?! HOLY FUCK I'M DYING, LEE FLETCHER IS KILLING ME!!  
"Well you better get going, and take Percy with you," Lee said pointing at Percy who was passed out on a hospital bed.  
"Is he... sleeping?" I asked, "How am I supposed to carry him out?"  
"Carry him on your back, I'll help him onto your back," said Lee. Oh gods I hope Percy isn't heavy. He doesn't look like that heavy but who knows? Maybe he looks like a feather but weighs as much as an elephant?  
"Ok, on three stand up with Percy on your back. One. Two. Three!" Lee said.  
"Ugh," I grunted, "He's not as bad as I thought, where do I need to take him?"  
"Take him to the Poseidon cabin, this kid can sleep through a tsunami so there's no use waking him up unless he wakes up on his own," Lee answered.  
"Uh, where's the Poseidon cabin?"  
"It's on the right side of the hospital wing, Cabin 3."  
"Aw shit, I don't know if I'll be able to find it... I got lost more than three times this morning trying to go to the dining hall."  
'I'm sure you'll be ok if you get lost then just leave Percy on a bench somewhere," Lee laughed, "Someone will find him and place him in his cabin."  
"Ah, ok," I replied, "I hope I see you around more often."  
"Ditto, maybe next time we meet you can show me your wings! That would be so cool."  
"Why wait?" I laughed as I chanted the Greek commands for them to appear.  
"Woah!! Your wings are so cool! Percy doesn't seem all that comfortable though... his legs reach your shoulders now!" Lee laughed.  
"What? I thought he had four arms," I laughed making my wings disappear, "Well, I'll see you around, bye!"  
'Bye!"  
Wow, that Lee kid is so cheerful. Are all Apollo kids like that?  
Ugh, Percy is slowly growing heavier and heavier, what cabin number was the Poseidon cabin again? 3? 5? I think it was five... ah, here we are. Hey, I didn't get lost this time! Yay me! I didn't know Percy was into weapons, wow look at this pickaxe! Wow, he even has a cannon next to the door... wait... OH SHIT THIS ISN'T HIS CAB-

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Frank, opening the door.  
"Sorry, wrong cabin! I forgot what cabin number Percy's is, Lee had just told me but-" I said.  
"It's fine, I'll take you there. Here, hand Percy over you're still recovering from your injuries after the whole Calypso incident."  
"No, it's ok! Lee healed me right up!"  
"Those stitches say otherwise, don't worry I've carried Percy many times from the campfire to his cabin," Frank said as he transferred Percy from my back to his own.  
"Thanks!" I said, wiping Percy's drool off my shoulder.  
"It's no problem at all, you're the reason why Calypso and Leo FINALLY admitted their feelings for each other."  
"Ah, how are they doing?"  
"They're awkward right now but nevertheless happy."  
"That's good, I'm glad they're happy!"  
"You know Alex, I think you're a very kind-hearted person," said Frank. KIND-HEARTED MY BUTT! DAMN, THIS KID IS THE ONE WITH THE KIND FUCKING HEART! HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME BUT STILL TOOK A SHOE FOR ME, THAT'S REAL RESPECT THERE!!  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, is your back ok? Calypso threw those shoes pretty hard and you blocked off a couple of them," I said.  
"Yeah, I just needed a few bandages and that was all," he said, "We're here! I'll lay him down inside, wait for me out here."  
"Ok," I replied, sitting down on the front steps.  
"Hi, Alex!" Hazel said as she passed by Cabin 3.  
"Hey, Hazel," I replied.  
"Have you see Frank anywhere? I've gone to check the Ares cabin but he wasn't there."  
"Yeah, I'm waiting for him right now, he went inside to put Percy in bed. Percy had fallen asleep in the hospital wing earlier."  
"Oh, mind if I wait with you then?"  
"Not at all," I said as I moved to the side.  
"Hi Hazel," Frank said from behind us.  
"Hey Frank, I wanted to talk to you about something important and I was wondering if you had time to talk," Hazel said.  
"Uh, sure! I always have time for you!" Frank said, blushing, "I-I-I mean that um, I always have time to talk with you because you're my friend!"  
"O-oh," Hazel replied looking a little dejected. Damn, I understand what Percy means now. These two are connected by the Red String and they're so oblivious to each other's feelings.  
"Well it seems like you two need some space so I'll get going," I said standing up, "See you guys at dinner, bye!"  
"Bye!" Hazel and Frank said at the same time. They're so cute, my heart can't take it anymore. Next couple to be set up is Frazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calypso and Leo have been set up and now it's time for Frazel. This chapter was the last chapter I have pre-written and I'm excited to write about Frazel, my two little cinnamon buns! (I'm lowkey too lazy to finish this series so I might update less now, I'll try my best in finishing this series but there's no guarantee I will continue this work. I most likely will but you never know...)


	10. イーサンを求める (Asking Ethan Out)

With Frank and Hazel, I need to be a little bit more fragile when pairing the two cinnamon buns up together. As individuals, they both seem to be very strong and powerful. Although, when it comes to their feelings for each other, they turn into soft, little cinnamon buns. If I'm not careful with this, someone might end up crying... and there's no guarantee that someone won't be me. I can't spring this onto them like I did with Leo and Calypso, I'll have to be prepared for this one. Maybe if someone saves the other, they'll see how valuable life is and how heartbreaking it might be to lose one another. What if I push someone off a cliff and their partner saves them... nah, that gives me a Piper and Jason vibe. How about I send them off to Tartarus together... nope, that idea gives me a Percy and Annabeth vibe. I could always do the classic, "Hey, let's go on a double date but really just leave you two alone with each other!". If I did that idea, who would be my date... seems like a good backup plan though. Or maybe, I'll just shoot them with my arrows and have them fall in love with each other that way... but that seems too rushed. I think my best chance with Frazel would probably be the "Hey, let's go on a double date but really just leave you two alone with each other!" idea. I just need to find a date and tell him/her my plan. Piper would be a good partner but that might cause problems with Jason. Percy would probably mess up and Annabeth would probably take shit into her own hands. If I take Will, Nico will get jealous and I share a cabin with him so I think it's best to be on his good side. Taking Nico as my date would be too awkward... I need someone who isn't involved in some Soulmate-friendship crap. Maybe I can take Ethan and we can converse in Japanese throughout the date to talk about the plans. Then again, Ethan is supposed to be with Luke... THEN AGAIN, IF ETHAN COMES WITH ME LUKE WILL BE JEALOUS! HE'LL REALIZE THAT HE DOESN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE WITH ETHAN BESIDES HIMSELF!! THAT MEANS IF I TAKE ETHAN AS MY DATE, I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCHMAKE TWO COUPLES SIMULTANEOUSLY! I'M SUCH A GENIUS!! In about two to three days time, I will have matchmade three couples. I'll be back in my office at M.O.C. in no time! Oh Gods, I just thought about all the work that is probably piled onto my desk right now... I think I just lost all my braincells thinking about that. Oh great, it's dinner time right now, the perfect time to talk to Ethan.

"ちょっと中村!" I shouted. (Hey Nakamura!")  
"ちょっと高橋," Ethan replied. (Hey Takahashi.)  
"私は、あなたが私と一緒にデートに行きたいかと思いまして?" I asked. (I was wondering, do you want to go on a date with me?)  
"何、あなたはクレイジーです?!" Ethan shouted. (WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?!)  
"いいえ、私は狂っていない...私はアレックス," I replied as we walked past the table Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Nico, Will, and Frank were sitting. You know the fuck what, I'm just going to call them The Gang. (No, I'm not Crazy... I'm Alex.)  
"Ah yes, can you repeat that... only in English this time," Percy said.  
"ジャクソンを黙れ、我々は何か深刻な話をしている!" Ethan said. (Shut up Jackson, we're talking about something serious!)  
"Oh fine, you want to play it that way, do you? You're not the only one who's bilingual... I SPEAK DOLPHIN!!" Percy said, he started to screech in a "foreign language". Oh Gods, Percy is so stupid, I think I'm going to screech back at him...  
"Woah, you know Dolphin too?" Percy asked.  
"Picked it up while I was living in California," I lied.  
"高橋、我々はこの問題を議論して行われていません!" shouted Ethan. (TAKAHASHI, WE ARE NOT DONE DISCUSSING THIS ISSUE!)  
"いいか、中村今夜は後で話そう," I replied. (Listen, Nakamura, we'll talk about it later tonight.)  
"What are you guys going to talk about later?" Luke asked as he walked towards us.  
"How did he know I said that?" I asked Ethan.  
"He learned how to speak Japanese because I kept speaking it," Ethan replied. How cute, Ethan's soon-to-be-boyfriend learned Japanese because of him... as stupid as mortals are, I guess they're all right sometimes.  
"Oh, well we'll talk about this later Ethan, don't tell ANYONE what I just asked you," I said.  
"Talk about what?!" Luke asked starting to grow impatient.  
"Believe me, Alex, as much as I want to tell someone, I don't think I have the guts to do so," Ethan said, "Promise me that you will clear up all this confusion."  
"I promise. I don't see what the big deal about this is though... I just asked you a simple question," I remarked.  
"As simple as it may be, it still caught me off guard. I mean YOU asking me ou-" Ethan started.  
"OWWW!! CHARLIE BIT MY FINGER!!" I shouted randomly trying to cover up Ethan's slip of tongue.  
"OWWW, CHARLIE BIT MY FINGER TOO!!" Ethan shouted as he realized that he almost revealed their conversation.  
"Stop trying to change the damn subject, what did Alex ask you?" Luke asked furiously. Oh   
Luke, honey, your jealousy is showing!!  
"Nothing... come on let's go eat. Catch you later Alex," Ethan said as he walked away.   
"Oh gods, I'm so happy! I still haven't eaten anything tod-" I started to say as I sat down.  
"ALEX, FOLLOW ME!" Luke said as he yanked me out of my seat. Is it just me or... does this all feel similar.  
"NOT TODAY SATAN!! I WILL EAT DINNER IF IT IS THE DEATH OF ME!!" I shouted, gripping the table.  
"Luke, just talk to him later," Jason said holding onto my arms, "He hasn't eaten anything yet and I'm sure he's very hungry right now!"  
"I don't care, I need to talk to him... NOW!" Luke responded.  
"Fuck this shit, fuck all this bullshit!!" I shouted grabbing a bread roll, "I came here to eat and I shall eat! First, a mechanical football. Then, a giant ass spider! Next, a game of archery. Continuing onto getting attacked by Calypso and having to go to the hospital wing. And now... THIS?! GETTING YANKED AWAY BY SOME TALL ASS BLONDE DUDE JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS TO TALK TO ME?! NOT TODAY SATAN!!" Finally, FOOD!!  
"ALEX JUST FOLLOW ME!!" Luke said as he yanked the bread roll out of my hand.  
"OH BOY YOU BETTER LISTEN, YOU MADE A MISTAKE TAKING MY BREAD AWAY!!" I shouted.   
"FOLLOW ME, AND YOU"LLGET YOUR BREAD BACK!!" Luke responded.  
"HELL TO THE NO!! I'M STAYING FOR DINNER!! THERE ARE MORE BREAD ROLLS IN THE BASKET ANYWAYS!" I shouted as I grabbed the basket.  
"ALEX!! JUST FOLLOW ME FOR GODS' SAKE!" Luke shouted.  
"WFJSKLS!!" I shouted, stuffing my face with bread, "I'M FOING FO EAFTH FINNER!!" (I'm going to eat dinner!)  
"YOU CAN EAT DINNER ONCE YOU FOLLOW ME OUTSIDE!!" Luke said as he grabbed my legs.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LEGS?!"   
"I'M DOING THIS!!" he shouted as he dragged me across the Dining Hall.   
"BITCH, YOU BETTER STAHP!!" I shouted as I started to throw bread rolls at him.  
"BOI, YOU BETTER STOP WITH THE DAMN BREAD ROLLS!! THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER IF YOU HAD JUST FOLLOWED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"  
"LET GO OF MY LEGS AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU!!" I shouted.  
"Good," Luke said in a more relaxed tone. Finally, gosh damn he let go of my legs. Now I just need to-  
"RUN!!!!!" I shouted. Oh shit, did I say that out loud...  
"COME BACK HERE!!" Luke shouted as he started to laugh.  
"LET ME EAT FIRST AND THEN I WILL TALK TO YOU!! A BITCH GOTTA EAT TOO YOU KNOW!!" I shouted, also starting to laugh.  
"FINE!! BUT AFTERWARDS, YOU NEED TO TALK WITH ME, OK?" Luke shouted.  
"OK!!" I shouted as we both started to double over with laughter, "Oh shit I'm starving."  
"Haha, sorry about that Alex... I guess my anger got the best of me there."  
"It's all right," I said as I returned back to the table, "I'll talk with you later."  
"Thanks," Luke said, still laughing, "Talk to you later, bye!"  
"Bye!" 

Finally... FOOD!!  
"Slow down there Alex," Calypso said, "You're going to end up eating your plate!"  
"I was so hungry!!" I said.  
"We could tell," Annabeth said as she started to laugh.   
"Dinner has now come to an end, please head over to your cabins and prepare for a game of Capture the Flag!" Chiron said.  
"I'll see you guys later, Nico and I have to finish up last minute preparations for the game," Annabeth said as she left with Nico.   
"I might as well talk to Luke right now," I said leaving, "See you guys later!" I wonder where Luke is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this series so far in the comments ;)


	11. アレックスの怒り (Alex's Anger)

"OUT OF MY WAY KID!!" someone shouted as they pushed me to the side.  
"MOVE!! IT'S CAPTURE THE FLAG NIGHT, WE NEED TO HEAD OVER TO OUR CABINS ASAP!!" shouted another as I was, once again, tossed to the side.  
"GET OF OUR WAY!!" shouted a group of people. AH FUCK, WHERE THE FUCK AM I ALLOWED TO WALK?!  
"MOVE!!"  
"GO AWAY!!"  
"BACK OFF!!"  
"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!"  
"STOP STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND MOVE!!"  
"GET OF MY FUCKING WAY!!"   
WHO DO THESE MORTALS THINK THEY ARE?! PUSHING ME, EROS, BACK AND FORTH JUST SO THAT THEY CAN HEAD OVER TO THEIR CABIN FOR A STUPID GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG! I SWEAR THE NEXT PERSON TO YELLS AT ME, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM.   
"HEY ALEX!!" shouted someone.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted, my eyes glowing red and my wings appearing in the color black. Whenever I'm very pissed, my wings tend to turn into the black making me look like Thanatos, god of Death.  
"I-I was just wondering if you wanted me to explain what Capture the Flag was," Lee, the person who had yelled my name, replied.  
"NO, I DON'T NEED HELP!!" I shouted. Damn it, Eros, you really couldn't keep your cool in front of Lee? The kid who healed you??   
"I-I'm sorry," Lee replied starting to tremble. As brave as Lee might be, he is still scared of me. W-Why do I feel sad about that? I'm a God after all, even in my human form when I'm angered I appear very intimidating. It's just common sense that he would be afraid... so why do I feel bad?  
"I-I'll catch you later then," Lee said as he ran off to the Apollo cabin.  
"LEE WAIT! I'M SORRY! I WAS JU-" I started shouting. Damn it, my eyes are still glowing with anger and my wings are still black... how did they even appear in the first place? Maybe when I'm very pissed they appear without a command?   
"It's no use Alex," Luke interrupted, "You scared him off."  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT?! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" I shouted, releasing my anger at Luke.  
"C-Calm down dude," Luke said, slightly scared, "I was waiting for you so that we could t-talk."  
"DO YOU THINK I'M IN THE MOOD TO TALK?!"   
"Not really but, maybe after a talk, you'll calm down?"  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!! WE CAN TALK TOMORROW!"  
"No, we talk today," Luke said firmly. I guess when it comes to talking about the one that you love, you find enough strength to face your fears.  
"NOT TODAY!" I shouted like an idiot.  
"Alex, you need to calm down."  
"I AM CALM!"  
"Who are you fooling? Calm down, deep breaths now."  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I'M CALM IF I SAY I'M CALM!"  
"Stop being such a pain in the ass and calm down so that we can talk."  
"LISTEN, I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO YOU IF I DON'T WANT TO!! IF YOU'RE THAT CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT I TALKED ABOUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND THEN I'LL TELL YOU!!"  
"He's not my boyfriend," Luke mumbled.  
"I ASKED HIM OUT OK?"  
"You... you what?"  
"YEAH!! I ASKED HIM OUT! IF HE ISN'T, AS YOU SAID, YOUR BOYFRIEND THEN YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT DO YOU?!"  
"N-No, what did Ethan say after you asked him?"  
"WHY DON'T YOU ASK ETHAN YOURSELF?" FUCK!! I MADE A MISTAKE!! I FUCKING HATE MYSELF! FIRST, I SCARE LEE AWAY AND NOW I FUCKED THINGS UP WITH ETHAN AND LUKE!  
"I-I will..." Luke murmured as he walked away.  
"ARGHH FUCK!! WHY AM I SO STUPID!!" I shouted into the night sky. Well fuck, I'm scary and alone... everyone must have gone to their cabins. I think I'm going to sit this 'Capture the Flag' thing out. It sounds stupid anyway.  
"A-Alex?" someone asked.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted in frustration.  
"I-It's me, Lee, again... I felt bad just leaving you here when you were obviously going through something." HE felt bad... he didn't even do anything.  
"I'm... I'm fine," I said thinking about everything that just went down. First, I scare away Lee and then I fuck everything up with Luke. Who the fuck am I fooling, I'm not fine.  
"Y-You don't seem fine, I'll take you to the Hades cabin if you want," Lee kindly offered.  
"I'm fine... I don't need help," I said. But I clearly do, where is the Hades cabin anyway?  
"O-Ok, I'll get going then..."  
"WAIT!" I shouted as I walked towards Lee.   
"Y-Yeah?" he asked as my large ass wings flapped.  
"I... nevermind, I should just leave you alone," I said, "Thanks for the offer."  
"N-No problem," Lee said turning away to leave. I can't believe I scared Lee for like the hundredth time, why the fuck am I like this?!  
"Ugh," I grunted sitting on the ground. I'm such an idiot.  
"Y-You seem like you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me whenever you need to," Lee said not moving from his spot.  
"I-I... everything is fine," I said, "Sorry for being such an asshole earlier."  
"It's alright, your appearance just gave me the heeby geebies," Lee said trying to laugh to lighten the mood.  
"Well, have fun at Capture the Flag," I said burying my face in my hands. I'm so fucking exhausted, I thought staying at CHB would be easy and I'd be done with this in no time. I was so wrong, it's hard to deal with others... back in M.O.C. I was always in my office. I never hung out with anyone and rarely talked to anyone, but now... now I have no choice but to converse with people.   
"Alex, you can always talk to me about whatever is going on," Lee said sitting down next to me.  
"I-I juft dofn't-," I started to say. (I just don't-)  
"Talk to me without your hands covering your mouth this time, maybe I'll understand you then," Lee said as he removed my hands from my face. Oh Gods, he squatted down so that we could be face to face and not face to shin. He's so close to my face right now... DON'T BLUSH EROS, DO NOT BLUSH!!  
"I just don't know what to do Lee, there's so much pressure right now... and... and I'm not used to all this," I said trying to sound calm.  
"What do you mean you're not used to this... what are you not used to?" Lee asked gently.  
"I've never been with so many people, talked with others, or associated with anyone besides my mom. I-I was always stuck in my room (office) like a bird stuck in its cage. I'm not used to being this free. It was my first day here and I was forced to speak Japanese with someone I didn't even know. I tried to act like this was all easy... but it wasn't. I also met Jason and Leo through a mechanical football, which led to me revealing my wings. That was wayyy out of my comfort zone, showing so many people my wings. I also had to kill a spider and have a mini archery tournament. Not only that but I had to skip lunch because I got attacked by Calypso. After I got healed, it was dinner time and I asked Ethan out-"  
"Wait... what?"  
"Which was something I've never tried before, and was bombarded with questions from Luke. After dinner I was pushed around and yelled at by so many people that it angered to the point I turned into... this," I said ignoring Lee's question, "My wings are fucking black and my eyes won't stop glowing, but worst of all... I ended up scaring you away."   
"Wait... I'm still at 'I asked Ethan out', explain more about that please."  
"I asked Ethan out, what more is there to explain?"  
"But... do you have feelings for him?"  
"No... but it's for the sake of my plan."  
"What plan?"  
"I've said too much... that reminds me, I owe Luke and Ethan an explanation."  
"Why do you owe Luke an explanation, I understand Ethan but why Luke?"  
"Well because Luke is Ethan's boyfriend! Duh."  
"Wait... THEY'RE DATING?!"  
"Not yet."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Listen, Lee, I can see the Strings of Fate and those two are connected. So are Hazel and Frank."  
"What do Hazel and Frank have to do with this?"  
"Everything."  
"W-What?"  
"Ugh, so my plan was to ask Ethan on a date and go on a double date with Frazel. But then, we leave Frazel alone and they see that they both have feelings for each other. At the same time, Luke will realize that he doesn't want Ethan to be with anyone else but him and will get jealous. Jealousy and love often go hand in hand at times like these. So, jealous Luke will confess his feelings for Ethan and Ethan, since he feels the same way, will also confess him. Which means that both Frank, Hazel, Ethan, and Luke live happily ever after."  
"O-Oh..."  
"Good plan, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
"But the thing is I told Luke I asked Ethan out right now and he went to go find Ethan to talk about it. Which means, most likely, Luke has talked to Ethan about his feelings and they're probably living happily ever after right now. SO... I don't have a date for the double date with Frank and Hazel."  
"What if Luke and Ethan aren't 'happily ever after' right now? Are you going to take Ethan to make Luke even more jealous and finally confess his feelings?"  
"Most likely... I haven't thought that far with this plan."  
"Then Luke and Ethan better be happily ever after right now," Lee mumbled.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I was just talking to myself."  
"Oh, well I need to find a date for the double date if Luke and Ethan are happily ever after right now, got any ideas?"  
"I have a few in mind," Lee said.  
"Ohh, please tell!"  
"Well, what gender are is your preference? Guy or girl?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"What...?"  
"I mean that both genders are open options for me, I'm bisexual after all."  
"Oh, well if you're looking for a girl, then what about Piper?"  
"I thought about taking her but that might mess things up with Jason and her."  
"True, I do have one idea if you're interested in taking a guy."  
"Who?"  
"What about me?"  
"Y-You?" I asked turning red. Wait... why the fuck am I blushing? Don't tell me... do I... nooo... maybe? NO, it can't be... I told myself, and Chiron, I wouldn't. I can't! I'm only here at CHB to complete this stupid bet, if I win and return to M.O.C., 'Alex' will disappear forever. My coverup story for my disappearance will be that I died, I can't have any connections during my time here... it'll just end in disaster.  
"Yeah, why not? I would love to see Frazel finally happen and hanging out with you would be a bonus! You seem like a cool dude," Lee said. Ah, he only thinks of me as a friend...  
"Hmm, ok. If I don't take Ethan, I'll take you. But you can't tell anyone about this plan, ok?"  
"Deal, I better get going now. It's time for Capture the Flag, you're playing today right?"  
"I think I'm going to skip this night, I'm tired and I need to talk to Ethan and Luke."  
"They'll probably be playing, if not they should be in the Nemesis cabin."  
"Ok thanks, bye!"  
"Bye!"   
W-Where is the Nemesis cabin... well shit, I'm lost again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad, oml!! My wifi went down and none of my pre-made chapters got saved, everything got deleted DX! Updates may be delayed, there's a problem with my wifi and it has been going on for about a week now. Sorry for this misfortune, please be patient! Thank you for all the nice comments, they made my day so much better! I tried to reply to the comments so that I can express my gratitude for reading this series. Thank you so much, I hope you continue to read/enjoy this series!


	12. イーサンとルーク (Ethan and Luke)

After thirty minutes of searching, running (fucking campers scaring the hell out of me), and hiding (don't ask why, all I can say is I'm at fucking CHB), I finally found... THE NEMESIS CABIN!! Hold your applause now, I know you want to clap bu... WHO THE FUCK AM I TALKING TO RIGHT NOW?! I'M GOING CRAZY AREN'T I?! Ugh, whatever... I suspected this would happen the moment I arrived at this hellhole. At least I found the Nemesis cabin, the lights are on so I'm suspecting Luke and Ethan are inside. Oh shit, I can hear shouting... what the fuck have I done?

"ええイーサンルーク?" I asked opening the door. (Um Ethan, Luke?)  
"NO YOU FUCKTARD, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ALEX... ALEX COME HERE!!" Ethan shouted at me.  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS, I'M JUST... JUST..." shouted Luke, "I JUST DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!"  
"SO YOU'RE JEALOUS! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME SCREAMING IN HERE ON THE TOP OF YOUR DAMN LUNGS ABOUT SOMETHING THAT WAS OUT OF MY CONTROL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU SEE OTHER PEOPLE WITH ME WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK ME OUT ALREADY?!" shouted Ethan.  
"G-Guys, calm down now," I said.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ASK OUT ETHAN?! AND THEN YOU COME IN HERE TRYING TO MAKE US CALM DOWN?" shouted Luke.  
"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE JEALOUS!" I shouted.  
"YEAH, ALEX IS RIGHT!!" shouted Ethan.  
"ALTHOUGH ETHAN, EVEN THOUGH LUKE IS JEALOUS, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GET SO MAD ABOUT IT!!" I shouted.  
"YEAH!! ALEX IS RIGHT ABOUT THAT!!" shouted Luke.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!!" Ethan yelled angrily at me.  
"I'M ON NOBODY'S SIDE!! LISTEN YOU DUMBFUCKS, I ONLY ASKED ETHAN OUT BECAUSE I WANTED TO GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH FRAZEL! THAT WAY I CAN JUST LEAVE THOSE TWO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DATE SO THEY'LL BE TOGETHER ALONE!! THEY OBVIOUSLY WON'T DATE ON THEIR OWN SO THEY NEED A LITTLE PUSH!!" I shouted, "ETHAN NEVER AGREED YET SO THERE IS NO NEED TO GET MAD OVER IT LUKE!! I ASKED ETHAN BECAUSE THEN WE COULD HAVE CONVERSED IN JAPANESE THROUGHOUT THE DATE IN SECRECY!! I ALSO INVITED HIM TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!"  
"wHy WouLD i bE jEaLOuS!?" shouted Luke.  
"LOOK AT YOU!! YOU'RE A MESS! YOU WERE SHOUTING AT ETHAN OUT OF JEALOUSY!! I WANTED TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS SO YOU BOTH WOULD REALIZE THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT EACH OTHER! YOU'RE SOULMATES FOR POSEIDON'S TRIDENT!!" I shouted.  
"W-We're soulmates?" asked Ethan.  
"You must be crazy," Ethan and Luke said at the same time.  
"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M TELLING THE FUCKING TRUTH," I shouted grabbing the invisible string so that it could be seen by Luke and Ethan, "Look at this string right here, yes this one, it's connected to Ethan correct? Ok, now follow that string and see where it lands."  
"It lands on me," Luke replied.  
"The Red String you are seeing is the String of Fate, meaning... you both are connected," I explained.  
"Connected as friends... right?" asked Ethan incredulously.  
"No, you little shit, you're connected as soulmates!" I said.  
"T-That can't be right," Ethan said shakily, "T-There must be something wrong!"  
"The String is never wrong," I said, "But is it so wrong? You're in love with your best friend. For Gods' sake, he learned Japanese to understand you and he got jealous over a trivial thing."  
"B-But... I thought... what about Annabeth?" Ethan asked, "He... he actually loves her."  
"A brotherly/sisterly love," Luke said, "The one that I've had a crush on this whole time was..."  
"You," they said together.  
"You also had feelings for me?" asked Luke.  
"まあええ、私はクレイジーだと思ったが...ないと思います," Ethan said. (Well yeah, I thought I was crazy but... I guess not.)  
"はい、私は推測する," Luke replied. (Yeah, I guess not.) Oh damn it, they're giving each other the same expression Leo and Calypso gave each other.  
"Sorry about yelling at you," Luke said.  
"Yeah, sorry about yelling at you too," Ethan replied, "So... uh Alex, do you still need a date?"  
"No it's fine, I'm going with Lee," I said, "Well, I'll leave you two alone then."  
"We'll walk you out," Luke said holding Ethan's hand (who was blushing very hard).  
"Oh shit, it's raining," I said, "Uh... can you guys point me in the direction of the Hades Cabin?"  
"I'll take you," Ethan said, "Luke... wait here until I get back."  
"Yeah, definitely," Luke said with a smile. Wow look at these two, waiting for each other at night... staying in one cabin alone... on a rainy day... HOLY FUCK THEY'RE BOTH GOING TO GET SOME!  
"So... you can see the String," Ethan said interrupting my dirty thoughts.  
"Yeah... another perk of being a child of Eros. I inherited most of his powers," I explained as the rain poured down on us.  
"We only have to pass two more cabins and we'll be at the Hades Cabin," Ethan said, "I forgot the umbrella at the Nemesis Cab-"  
"You forgot this," Luke said appearing out of nowhere.  
"Th-Thanks," Ethan said flustered. Aw, how cute, Luke is hugging Ethan from behind while holding the umbrella... THAT'S SO CUTE!  
"You know Ethan," Luke said starting to style Ethan's hair, "You should try cutting your bangs... or at least styling them up."  
"Why should I? Too much work," Ethan said.  
"So I can do this," Luke said leaning down to kiss Ethan's forehead. HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, I WAS NOT MENTALLY PREPARED FOR THIS!! HOLY CRAPBALLS THEY'RE SO CUTE!! I. WASN'T. READY!!  
"You know, I think I can find my way from here," I said leaving the two alone, "Thanks for the help though." I might as well use my wings to shield myself from the rain.  
"Good night Alex... thank you for helping us realize our feelings for each other," Luke said after I chanted the Greek command.  
"No problem... see you both tomorrow!" I said walking away covering myself from the rain.  
"B-B-Bye," Ethan stuttered, still in shock. How cute!  
I can see the Hades cabin now, the lights are on so I'm guessing Nico is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to pre-write about three chapters (maybe less) the past three hours, this is one of the three(?). I hope you enjoy this very-much-rushed chapter, sorry about the low writing quality!


	13. リーのシャツ (Lee's Shirt)

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" Nico shouted at me, "YOU WEREN'T AT THE GAME AND SOME PEOPLE WERE SAYING YOUR WINGS TURNED BLACK AND YOU LOOKED LIKE THANATOS! THE ONLY THING THAT TOLD CAMPERS IT WAS YOU WERE YOUR RED EYES!!"  
"Calm down N-Nico, I was talking with Lee and then Ethan," I said shivering. If my human form can feel pain... does that mean it can get sick too? I better make my wings go away now, it's taking too much energy.  
"I was worried sick because of you," Nico said rubbing his head, "From the descriptions I heard, I would have thought you were possessed by some dead spirit."  
"I-I-I'm f-f-fine... just a l-l-little b-bit c-cold," I said. Holy fuck I don't feel good, that explains my question then... this stupid ass body does get sick.  
"You don't look so great, you should go to the Hospital Wing," Nico said sounding worried. Aw, this little emotionless shitball cares... I'm touched, really I am.  
"Take your shirt off and head over to the Hospital Wing," Nico said, "Change into this ne- WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITHOUT A SHIRT ON?!"  
"T-To the Hospital W-Wing like you s-said," I explained shirtless in the rain.  
"YOU FUCKING LEFT BEFORE I FINISHED MY SENTENCE YOU IDIOT!!" Nico said, "COME BACK HERE!!"  
"I'm already o-o-out, might as well h-h-head over to the H-Hospital W-W-Wing right n-now," I said walking away.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Nico shouted running after me with an umbrella, "AT LEAST USE THIS!!"  
"WHY YOU YELLING NICO?!" Percy shouted from his cabin doorway.  
"ALEX IS SICK AND CAME OUT INTO THE RAIN SHIRTLESS!!" Nico shouted.  
"MAYBE HE'S LIKE ME AND GETS ENERGIZED BY WATER!!" Percy shouted.  
"HE'S NOT A CHILD OF POSEIDON LIKE YOU PERCY, YOU GOSH DAMN IDIOT!" Nico shouted.  
"OH TRUE... OH SHIT ALEX FAINTED," Percy said. What does he mean I fainted, I can hear everything perfectly fine. Just got to open my eyes... open my eyes... WHY AREN'T MY EYES OPENING?! AND I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS!! I can hear running, I'm getting lifted up... oh shit I don't feel good.   
"Hang in there Alex," I heard a familiar voice whisper.  
"W-Who are you?" I managed to grunt.  
"I'm your Guardian Angel," laughed the boy as he put a shirt over me.  
"LEE YOU IDIOT, PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON!! YOU'LL GET SICK TOO!!" Nico shouted from afar.  
"It's Lee, as Nico just shouted, I just gave you my shirt so try not to throw up on it," the boy joked.  
"O-Oh, I-I don't remember you being tall... or looking strong," I said. I'm actually 5'9 in human form so this giant kid must be 6'1 or 6'2. What did his parents feed him?!   
"I'm taller than you Alex, I also have more muscles than you," Lee laughed, "How did you know I'm tall if your eyes are closed?"  
"Because I'm a God, I can see things with my eyes closed," I replied.  
"Haha very funny, what's the real reason?" Lee asked.  
"I just feel far away from the ground, to be honest," I said.  
"We're here, I'm going to set you down on a bed and dry you up. You just go to sleep, in the morning you will feel a lot better," Lee said.  
"Yhes, shir, dochter, shir," I said falling asleep. (Yes, sir, doctor, sir.)  
"Good night Alex, see you in the morning," Lee said kissing my forehead.  
"H-Hey, don't kiss me," I managed to reply before I passed out. 

"Ughhh," I groaned feeling like crap, "Where am I?"  
"YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL WING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Nico shouted beside me, "YOUR STUPID ASS GOT SICK AND THEN EVEN SICKER AFTER GOING IN THE RAIN WITHOUT YOUR SHIRT ON!!"  
"O-Oh," I said sitting up, "Sorry."  
"For what?" asked Nico.  
"For worrying you..."  
"Who said I was worried," mumbled Nico glaring at me.  
"Oh... how awkward."  
"I'm just playing dude, you had me worried sick. Look at my hair, I brushed it with my hands so many times it's standing up now!"  
"Oh," I said patting Nico's hair down.  
"Is 'oh' all you can say? It was a good thing Lee was nearby when you fainted, he managed to carry you to the Hospital Wing and heal you."  
"W-Where is he? What time is it right now?"  
"He headed to archery practice, it's noon right now... you hungry?"  
"Yeah, kind of."  
"Then get up and get some food," Nico said bluntly.  
"What? No breakfast in bed?" I joked.  
"You're not some princess, now get up and grab something to eat in the Dining Hall. It's still lunch."  
"Ok, have you eaten yet?"  
"No, and I'm not hungry."  
"Well you got to eat lunch, you can't be skipping meals. I'm going to tell Will you're not eating," I threatened.  
"You wouldn't..."  
"WILL!! NICO HASN'T EA-"  
"SHUT UP!! FINE I'LL EAT, I'LL EAT!" Nico shouted laughing along with me, "Come on, let's go to the Dining Hall."  
"Lead the way," I said standing up, "W-Woah." Argh, my head...  
"What's wrong? You're killing me over here Alex," Nico said worriedly.  
"H-Head rush," I mumbled gripping my head, "Let's go eat."  
"You sure you're okay? Maybe I should just bring your food to you," Nico said.  
"I-I'm fine," I said staggering.  
"Sure you are, just rest here and I'll bring you some food."  
"No really, I'm fine mother Nico," I said managing to stand up without falling, "See!"  
"Alex I don't think you should be moving around just yet," a voice said from the doorway, "I brought some lunch with me."  
"Lee, thank Hades you're here," Nico said, "Watch over this dimpshit while I eat lunch, I'll be right back."   
"Take your time Nico," Lee said, "Have a nice lunch!"  
"Bye Alex, bye Lee," Nico said walking out.  
"Hey Alex, you feeling ok?" Lee asked.  
"Y-Yeah, just got a slight headache... but I'm fine now!" I said, "Look I can walk- AHH!" Fuck, I lost my footing!  
"I got you," Lee said catching me, "Lay back down and have some lunch."  
"Ok," I said sitting on the hospital bed.  
"I said lay down," Lee said patiently with a smile.  
"But when I lay down, my double chin appears," I said.  
"Haha, it's fine if your double chin appears, just don't look down and it won't," Lee said sitting beside the bed.  
"How will I eat if I lay down?"  
"I'll feed you, you're my patient anyways!"  
"I-I can feed myself," I said turning red. Damn you cheeks, why must you always turn red?!  
"Stop being so stubborn and lay down, against this pillow here so you're still somewhat upright. That way you won't spill anything on my shirt," Lee said grabbing a pillow.  
"Your shirt?"  
"I gave it to you last night, your stupid butt walked out in the rain without a shirt on," Lee said as I slowly began remembering what happened.   
"Oh shit," I said turning red, "How embarrassing."  
"Eh, at least you have a great bod," Lee said, "I-I mean... I just... I-I, well frick it, there's no way I can save myself from that."  
"O-Oh," I said turning an even brighter color of red. Argh, I'm blushing like crazy, how embarrassing! I should try to cover some of my face with my hair. The rain made it go down unlike its usually up-do.  
"Your hair looks different today," Lee remarked.  
"Yeah... the rain made it go down," I said grooming it so it covered my eyes. My hairstyle right now is giving me serious Ethan vibes.  
"It looks cute this way," Lee said rearranging my hair so that my eyes were somewhat visible, "You can vaguely see your blood red eyes behind your black hair, it's like your eyes are glowing through a black curtain. The contrast is cool."  
"Wow, you sound like a troubled artist explaining his artwork," I said, "Now give me food, I'm hungry. I neeeeed fooooooood!!"  
"Well you are art... I MEAN FOOD! YOU ARE FOOD! I MEAN YOU NEED FOOD!" Lee said blushing slightly. Damn this fool, he can control his blushing.  
"Yes, give me food!!" I said ignoring Lee's earlier comment for the sake of both us.  
"Here, I brought sushi and miso soup," Lee said pulling out the most delicious looking food.  
"Wow, they have Japanese food here?" I said goggling at the splendid spread.  
"Yeah, there are a lot of options and I thought you might want some food from your culture," Lee said, "Say ah!"  
"Hey, I can feed myself! Fuck you and your 'say ah-" I said, shortly interrupted by Lee. This fool had fed me some sushi while I was imitating him... he's such an idiot.  
"You don't have to feed me," I said, "I'm a big boy."  
"I know I don't have to feed you but I want to," Lee commented as he fed me a spoonful of soup, "Good isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's nice. I bet Ethan would want some too."  
"Oh yeah, what happened with Ethan and Luke yesterday?"  
"They were fighting when I arrived at the Nemesis Cabin but I was able to sort everything out between them. It was so cute, Ethan was walking me out in the rain and he forgot his umbrella. Luke came out and hugged Ethan from behind and held the umbrella for him. Ethan's hair was wet so Luke styled it up, although Ethan didn't like that, and Luke said he liked Ethan's hair better when it was styled up. Want to know why?" I asked reliving yesterday's events.  
"Why?" Lee said laughing, "You sound and look like a little kid right now. Your eyes look so big with happiness but they're barely visible behind your messy hair. Plus, you're wearing my shirt, which is one too many sizes for you, and it's kind of just draping on you."  
"O-oh, well anyways back to Luke and Ethan. Luke said that he liked Ethan's hair up better so then he can kiss Ethan's forehead. Although he said it like this, turn around Lee," I directed, "Ok so his arms were draped around Ethan's shoulders like this. Act like you're holding an umbrella, no like this you idiot. Ok, now listen/watch carefully."  
"Haha ok," Lee said.  
"'I like your hair better like this'," I said reenacting the previous night, "Ask why now."  
"'Why?'," Lee said following along.  
"'Because I can do this'," I said kissing the top of Lee's head, "Isn't that so cute, Lee? My two little cinnamon buns are finally together!"  
"Y-Yeah," Lee said as his ears started to turn pink, "You're quite the matchmaker aren't you?"  
"Yeah... I guess so," I said.  
"But are you sure you should be meddling between other relationships?"  
"Sometimes, people need a push to get going. I'm just helping..."   
"Mm, so can you tell me who I'm supposed to end up with?"   
"If you want to know, then yes," I said. Oh gods, I don't want to look at Lee's future soulmate... I don't want him with anyone.  
"What about you Alex? Do you know who you're supposed to end up with?"  
"No, I'm not connected to a String," I said. It's the truth, Gods are not connected to the String.  
"Oh, why not?" Lee asked.  
"Well, maybe it's because I don't believe in this soulmate stuff," I lied.  
"But... how can you not when you are able to see the String?"  
"Sometimes seeing is not believing, I can see that people are indeed connected but... I just don't believe in true love. When I matchmake people, I try to help them and tell them some advice... but for whatever reason, I don't believe in it myself."  
"That's... strange. So if I don't believe in Soulmates, then I wouldn't be connected to the String?"  
"Maybe... I'm not sure," I said pulling at a String so it would be visible to Lee, "This is your String."  
"Wow, can I touch it?"  
"No, your hand would pass right through like it's mist," I said, "Look closely, it's kind of misty isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it kind of is," Lee said.  
"To me, it looks and feels solid. So do you want to see who you end up with?" I said trying not to sound sad.  
"Yes," Lee said.  
"Ok," I said sulkly, "Let's see here."  
"What are you picking at?"  
"Well you can't see the String unless I pull it out for you, but right now I'm looking through all the String to see who you are connected to."  
"Oh, did you find the person?"  
"Strangely, it's not a person," I said gravely.  
"W-What?"  
"It's a dog..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Haha, I'm kidding," I laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face!!"  
"You little squirt," Lee said pulling me into a knuckle sandwich.  
"Haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I laughed, "Let me get back to searching now!"  
"Fine," he said finally letting go.  
"Ah, found the String," I said pulling out another Red String, "You are connected to... Malcolm Pace of the Athena Cabin."  
"O-Oh," Lee said, "That's great... he's one of my closest friends!"  
"Yeah... great," I said. I have no idea why I'm sad right now... geez it can't be helped anyways. I'm a God and he's a mortal.  
"W-What if I decide not to date Malcolm... what happens to us being Soulmates?"  
"You will always be Soulmates and connected in some way, BUT just because you are Soulmates with someone does not mean you love them. Emphasis on the SOUL in SOULmates. Your souls are destined to be together, but your heart might belong to someone else. There's no rule saying you MUST end up with your soulmate so... I guess you don't have to date him."  
"O-Oh," Lee said, "You better finish up the sushi and soup before it gets cold."  
"Yeah... I probably should," I said grabbing for the chopsticks.  
"Who said I wasn't finished feeding you?" Lee asked stealing them away.  
"H-Hey," I said, "I can feed myself... OH SHIT!"  
"Why, what?!"  
"I JUST REMEMBERED MY CLOTHES SITUATION... WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"   
"You mean the one you were wearing before mine? Well it's in the wash right now, you should get it back next week due to so much laundry in the laundry room right now."  
"Then what do I wear till then? I also need pants... what about my shoes?!"  
"Calm your butt, you can borrow my shirts and pants, your shoes are drying in the sun right now."  
"But your clothes are too big, Nico and I talked about this before, I need to borrow some of Percy's."  
"No! I don't want to see you wearing anyone else's clothes," Lee said.  
"But Percy is the closest person that is my size," I replied, "Look how big yours are on me!"   
"I think it looks ok," Lee said, "Just a little oversized."  
"Little?! Bruh, the shirt keeps going down on one shoulder because it's so big... you don't expect me to go in public like this?"  
"I think it's fine, it goes well with your black jeans," Lee said.  
"I look like a mess right now," I said, "My hair is messy and flat, I'm wearing a shirt that is too big for me, and my ripped jeans are still a little wet."  
"You look fine!"  
"Boi, look in the mirror and then me. Your hair is nicely done and fluffy, your shirt actually fits you, and it doesn't look like you peed your pants. I better get going now, thanks for keeping me company and bringing lunch," I said hopping off the bed with newfound energy.  
"Where you going?" Lee asked following me out the door.  
"To the Poseidon Cabin, I need some clothes," I said putting my shoes on. Damn, they're still a little wet.  
"We already talked about this, just borrow mine!"   
"You're crazy if you think I'm going to wear your large ass shirts," I said starting to run.  
"Why you running?" Lee asked sprinting beside me.  
"I thought I could get away from you if I ran..."  
"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Lee asked.  
"Because I don't want to borrow your clothes..."  
"Why not?! I don't see what the big deal is!"  
"They're too big! Hey Piper, come over here," I shouted stopping.  
"Hey Alex, Lee. How you feeling?" Piper asked walking towards us.  
"I'm alright, what do you think about this shirt? Too big, huh?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it fits you the way Jason's shirts fit me. It's like you're wearing your boyfriend's shirt," Piper commented.   
"Boyfriend? Are you and Jason dating now?" I asked.  
"What?! No way!! I didn't mean I wear my boyfriend's shirt... I just wear Jason's sometimes... who's shirt is that anyways?" Piper said trying to change the subject.  
"It's Lee's he gave me his shirt yesterday," I said.  
"OOoOoooOOOOOooO!!" Piper said looking at Lee and myself.  
:"It's not what you think, I didn't have a shirt on yesterday night so he just gave me his to wear," I said turning slightly red.  
"YoU dIDn'T HaVe A sHIrT oN LaST nIgHT AnD YoU wOKe Up WEaRInG lEe'S," Piper said.  
"I didn't mean... that's not... I was... OH NEVERMIND!" I shouted.  
"What he's trying to say is, do you think he should borrow Percy's shirts that would fit him better or should he borrow mine. In my opinion, he looks fine in my clothes," Lee said.  
"He should wear yours," Piper said winking.  
"H-hey, that's a biased answer!" I shouted turning red.  
"No, it's not... I see you styled your hair down, it looks nice. Gives me an Ethan vibe," Piper said changing the subject.  
"Yeah... have you see him this morning?" I asked.  
"At breakfast, his hair was styled up for a change, it looked good. It's like you and Ethan swapped hairstyles," Piper laughed, "You should keep your hair like this and Ethan should keep his up."  
"AWWW, HE KEPT HIS HAIR UP!!" I shouted tugging on Lee's sleeve, "LEE, HE KEPT HIS HAIR UP!!"  
"I KNOW!!" Lee shouted along with me.  
"What's the big deal about his hair?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing," I said smiling, "Do you know where Percy is?"  
"I think he's in his cabin," Piper replied, "Well I got to go, I'm meeting up with Jason today. Bye, see you guys later!"  
"Great, that's another couple down. So far two couples have been paired, now just Frazel, Percabeth, and Jiper. Then I'll be done with The Gang couples, I will then move onto-" I mumbled to myself.  
"What are you talking about?" Lee asked.  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
"Yes, what were you saying?"  
"Nothing, don't you have some singing practice to do or something?"  
"Oh crap, I forgot I had practice today! I'll see you later Alex, don't you dare change out of my clothes and into Percy's!" Lee shouted running away.  
"You're not the boss of me!" I shouted at him. That Lee kid is such an idiot, I can't help but smile around him... CHB isn't as bad as I thought. Then again it's just my second day here and I already managed to get sick... never mind what I said before, CHB sucks ass.


	14. 会議マルコム (Meeting Malcolm)

"Hey Percy, you in there?" I asked knocking on the Poseidon Cabin.  
"No, come back later," Percy replied.  
"But I need some-" I said.  
"Clothes? Yeah I know, Lee already told me not to give you any. Plus, I'm too tired to get up... come back later," Percy said starting to laugh.  
"Oh come onnnnn Percy!! Don't make me steal some," I said, "I WILL get some Hermes kids, don't test me."  
"Woahh, very scary!!"  
"Oh come on Percy, just let me borrow a couple of shirts and jeans!"  
"I'll give you some jeans but not shirts, I barely have enough for myself," Percy said opening the door slightly.  
"Thanks," I said taking two pairs of jeans.  
"No problem! You look good in Lee's shirt," Percy said winking.  
"Hey, I don't need any of that bullshit," I said walking down the steps, "See you later Percy."  
"Yeah, see you later!"

"Fuck you, Lee, I will get you back for this. Do you think Percy was my only option? I'll just ask Ethan, he seems close to my size," I mumbled to myself.  
"What do you need Ethan for?" Leo asked from behind me.  
"HOLY SHITBALLS YOU SCARED THE FUCKITY SHIT OUT OF ME!!" I screamed.  
"Calm down Alex," Leo laughed, "It's just me. So what do you need Ethan for?"  
"I need some shirts I can borrow," I said, "Have you seen him anywhere?"  
"No, that reminds me, you still don't have a CHB shirt! We'll get you two, that way you will have four shirts now."  
"You mean three, two CHB shirts and the one I wore on the first day."  
"What about the one you're wearing right now?"  
"It's not mine."  
"Oh I see," Leo said smirking.  
"It's not like that! I just got sick from the rain and Lee gave me his shirt to wear, mine was all wet," I explained.  
"He gave you his shirt, did he?" Leo said smirking once again.  
"I told you, it's not like that!" I said turning slightly red.  
"Haha, sure it isn't. By the way, thanks for helping Calypso and I get together. You made us realize how we felt for each other," Leo said, "If you ever need anything just tell me, I'll get it for you right away."  
"Ok, thanks," I said, "Right now I could use some shirts."  
"I'll get them right now, wait out here," Leo said going into the Big House. Fuck, I have to wear bright orange shirts now... why the fuck did Chiron decide to dress demigods in bright orange shirts? It's bad enough they are hunted by monsters, orange shirts are as bad as wearing a neon sign saying, "HI MONSTER, DEMIGOD HERE! ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!!".  
"I'm back," Leo said interrupting my thoughts, "Here are your two shirts."  
"Thanks," I said, "So what do you guys normally do on your free time?"  
"Well I usually go to Bunker 9, you're welcome to join me if you want," Leo said.  
"Gladly, I'm bored out of my mind right now. Just let me drop off these shirts and pants at the Hades Cabin," I said rushing back to the Hades Cabin.  
"Ok, I'll be at Bunker 9 then!" Leo yelled running towards the forest.  
"W-Wait, I don't know where Bunker 9 is located!!" I shouted. Well fuck, Leo is already gone and I don't know where Bunker 9 is. Might as well drop of these clothes and then ask for help. Should I change out of these clothes? Nah, let's save the clean clothes for tomorrow. LET'S GO!!! I MADE IT TO THE HADES CABIN WITHOUT GETTING LOST! CAN I GET A HIGH FIVE? FUCK YEAH!! Wait, how do I give myself a high-five? Do I clap? YEAH, LET'S CLAP.

"Alex what the fuck are you clapping at?" someone asked behind me.  
"I made it to the Hades cabin without getting lost!" I said sounding very accomplished.  
"Oh... good job?" the boy said.  
"Uh... who are you?" I asked awkwardly as I threw the clothes through the door, "How do you know my name?"  
"I'm Malcolm Pace, son of Athena," the boy said walking forward. Like all other Athena kids, he has blond hair and grey eyes... wow those grey eyes are very intense.  
"What are you looking at?" Malcolm asked as I shook his head.  
"Your eyes... they're grey!"  
"Yeah, so what? Yours are red," Malcolm remarked.  
"True... so how did you know my name?"  
"You saved my siblings and I the other day, remember? The giant spider?"  
"Oh yeah," I said thinking about yesterday, "So you're the infamous Malcolm Pace." Damn, this kid is Lee's Soulmate... they would go well together.  
"Infamous?"  
"Nothing just heard a lot about you."  
"All of which were good right?" Malcolm joked.  
"Yeah, don't worry," I laughed, "Do you by any chance know where Bunker 9 is?"  
"Yeah I do, do you want me to take you there?"  
"Yes please, if you're not busy of course."  
"I'm not, just follow me there. Leo, Jason, and Piper are probably there right now."  
"Cool," I said walking alongside Malcolm. This kid is very attractive now that I look at him. His dirty blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, he's pretty tall and looks quite strong. He's also very smart, being a child of Athena of course. He and Lee would make a great couple...  
"いまいましいそれ." (Damn it.)  
"What?" Malcolm asked.  
"Nothing," I mumbled, "So how was your day?"  
"It was okay, nothing interesting happened. How about you?"  
"I was sick the whole night so when I woke up it was already noon," I said, "It was pretty uneventful."  
"You were sick?" Malcolm asked as we entered the forest.  
"Yeah, but Lee healed me right up. I'm fine now."  
"Were you out in the rain?"  
"Yeah, I think that's why I got sick. All my clothes got wet so I ended up wearing Lee's shirt," I said turning my body side to side to emphasize how much space I had in his shirt.  
"Wow, that's pretty big on you. I didn't know Lee was this big," Malcolm remarked.  
"It's because he's tall, I'm sure if he was the same height as me, we would be the same size."  
"Most likely, Lee is pretty fit so it just surprised me how big his shirt was on you. Maybe you're just a very petite person."  
"Who are you calling petite? I'll have you know I am 5'9! I'm just kinda scrawny... but I still have a lot of muscle!" I said flexing my arms. Damn it, why did the shirt have to fall to side at that moment?! It makes me look even more scrawny!!  
"Sure... you have A LOT of muscles," Malcolm said sarcastically.  
"Humph," I said in mock anger, "Damn it, my shoes are still pretty wet. Hold on, let me take them off."  
"So you're just going to go barefoot?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"We're about to enter the forest, which has a lot of rocks and twigs that can hurt your feet."  
"Eh, not that big of a deal, hold on let me roll up my jeans, it's fucking hot," I said halting again to roll my jeans up to my knees, "Much better."  
"You're going to get a lot of scratches, don't say I didn't warn you."  
"We'll see about OUCH!!" I said stepping on a rock, "Hey, don't laugh at me!! That was just once and I'm not even th- OUCH!! Stop laughing!!"  
"I'm sorry, but you trying to defend yourself and getting hurt at the same time is just too funny!!" Malcolm said doubling over with laughter, "Watch out for that- HAHAHA!!"  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ABOUT THE BUSH!! LOOK AT MY LEGS!!"  
"I WAS... BUT YOU ALREADY, HAHAHHAAH!!"  
"HOLY FUCK!!" I shouted accidentally stepping on another rock, "THAT HURT LIKE A BUTTCHEEK ON A STICK!!"  
"OH MY GODS YOUR HILARIOUS, I TOLD YOU YOU'D GET HURT!"  
"FUCKITY FUCK FUCK, SHIT THIS FUCKING BITCH ASS ROCK ASS BOBBLE HEADASS PIECE OF SHIT JUST STABBED MY FOOT!!" I shouted grabbing my injured foot.  
"HEY, NOT ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER!! STOP CUSSING SO MUCH, SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR YOU, HAHAHA!!"  
"OUCHHH!!!" I said grabbing my other foot, "THIS IS WORST THAN STITCHES!!"  
"HAHAHAHA!!" Malcolm laughed doubling over with laughter.  
"My legs are all scratched up," I whined, "This was the worst decision I ever made, fuck Bunker 9, I'm going to the Hospital Wing for some bandages."  
"I'll take you there instead then," Malcolm said turning back around to head out of the forest.  
"Holy fuck this feels like deja vu... please Zeus, if you're listening up there... PLEASE MAKE ALL THOSE DUMBASS ROCKS GO AWAY!!" I shouted at the sky.  
"He can't hear you, you know."  
"Sure he can!"  
"Well if he does, then he's just going to ignore you... just like how all the Gods ignore their children."  
"T-That's not true, Eros visited me once," I lied. Fuck, this kid is complaining about Gods to a God.  
"Yeah, Athena has visited me once too, I never saw her after that visit."  
"Mm, well may- OUCH!!" I shouted, "OUCH, WHO PUT THAT ROCK THERE?!"  
"Why don't you just fly?" asked Malcolm laughing.  
"I'm still recovering and using my wings takes up too much energy- OUCH!!" It's true, in this body using my wings takes up a lot of energy.  
"Here, I'll give you a piggyback ride back, your feet/legs look fucked up," Malcolm said kneeling down so I could get on.  
"It's fine, I'm heav- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked as I got lifted up by Malcolm.  
"Carrying you on my back, duh."  
"I CAN WALK!"  
"I know you can."  
"SO SET ME DOWN!"  
"No, your legs are just going to get more injured. Lee would kill me if he heard that I took you into the forest without shoes on."  
"But-but," I stammered.  
"Just shut up and enjoy the view, not everyone gets piggyback from me," Malcolm said.  
"Wow, I feel so honored," I said sarcastically.  
"You should be."  
"Wow your hair is so soft, what shampoo do you use?"  
"What are you doing feeling my hair?"  
"I didn't mean too, your hair just brushed against my cheek," I said starting to play around with his hair, "Do you happen to have any hair ties?"  
"No, why?"  
"I want to do your hair!"  
"No way, do your own hair!"  
"No, I'm keeping my hair the way it is right now," I said twisting a piece of Malcolm's hair with both of my hands, "Look, it's standing up now!!"  
"What's standing up?"  
"Your hair!!"  
"What the fuck did you do to my hair?" Malcolm said as we exited the forest.  
"Nothing... you can set me down now, we're on grass anyways."  
"It's fine, might as well just carry you the rest of the way. You're probably tired after being sick last night."  
"I'm not *yawn* tired," I said sleepily. Damn the sun for being so warm, Malcolm's steady walking is making me sway rhythmically... I'm so tired.  
"Are you falling asleep right now?" Malcolm asked.  
"Nrr," I mumbled.  
"I'm going to throw you into the lake right now if you don't wake up," Malcolm said.  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Try me," Malcolm laughed.  
"You *yawn* wouldn- ARGH!!" I yelled as I was thrown into the lake.  
"Told you I would," Malcolm laughed as I swam towards him.  
"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted reaching the area Malcolm was standing, "WAIT WHERE ARE MY SHOES?"  
"Right here," Malcolm said squatting down to become eye-level with me.  
"Can you put those over there, yeah there. They still need to dry, now come back here and help me out!"  
"Fine," Malcolm said reaching down to pull me out.  
"Hah, got you," I smirked pulling Malcolm into the water.  
"OH MY GODS, ALEX!!" Malcolm shouted.  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THROWING ME IN!!"  
"COME HERE YOU FOOL!"  
"NO WAY!!" I said swimming away.  
"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A SWIMMING PARTY?" asked Percy, appearing out of nowhere, "COUNT ME IN!! KAWABONGA!!!"  
"OH MY GODS PERCY," Malcolm groaned, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ALEX, PERCY GET HIM!!"  
"HAHA, OK!" Percy said manipulating the water to resemble a hand. OH SHIT THIS KID IS GRABBING MY TORSO WITH WATER, I REPEAT WITH WAT-  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!" I shouted as I was thrown by the large hand into the water once more.  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!" Malcolm laughed devilishly going back on land.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Percy asked as he grabbed Malcolm with his water hand and flung him back into the water.  
"YOU THREE IDIOTS!!" Piper shouted walking with Leo and Jason, "YOU GUYS HELD A SWIMMING PARTY WITHOUT ME?!"  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" Percy shouted putting both hands in the air, "I WAS FORCED IN!!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JACKSON?!" Malcolm shouted, "YOU LITERALLY JUMPED IN SHOUTING, 'KAWABONGA!'"  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" shouted Piper jumping into the water.  
"WEAK!!" Leo shouted pulling off his shirt to jump in, "LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO DIVE!!"  
"LEO DON'T YOU DARE SET YOURSELF ON FIRE- AND YOU SET YOURSELF ON FIRE!!" shouted Piper.  
"OH SHIT, YOU GUYS HE'S ON FIRE!!" I shouted, "DO SOMETHING!!"  
"IT'S COMPLETELY NORMAL, DON'T WORRY!" Percy shouted.  
"WATCH THIS!!" Leo yelled diving in as a bunch of steam rose from the water making it look like there was an explosion, "WOOOOO! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A DIVE!"  
"WEAKKKK!!!" Jason shouted, "LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!"  
"HE JUMPS, HE FLYS, HE SOARS, AND. HE. DIVES!!!" Percy shouted.  
"Oh my gods," Annabeth groaned walking past the beach with Nico, "You idio-"  
"THAT WAS WEAK GRACE!! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!!" Nico shouted shadow-traveling to above the water, "THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!!"  
"OH FRICK IT, MAKE WAY FOR ME!!" shouted Annabeth laughing. How cute, Percy crafted another water hand and caught her midway her cannonball.  
"HEY JACKSON!! YOU RUINED MY CANNONBALL!" Annabeth shouted.  
"Did I now?" Percy asked smirking as he threw her into the water like a baseball.  
"Your so stupid Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed swimming towards Percy.  
"Oh, and you're soooo smart huh Wise Girl?" Percy asked.  
"PERCY, ANNABETH, PIPER, JASON, LEO, MALCOLM, LEO, AND ALEX!! GET OUT OF THE WATER!! RIGHT NOW!" Chiron shouted, "WE NEED AN EMERGENCY MEETING WITH THE HEAD COUNSELORS! OH BY THE WAY ALEX, YOU'RE HEAD COUNSELOR OF THE EROS CABIN... EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T HAVE A CABIN!"  
"Aw, way to ruin the fun," Leo said as we all swam back to shore.  
"Here, let me dry you guys all up," Percy said extracting all the water that hung on everyone.  
"See you later Malcolm," I said waving goodbye.  
"Yeah, see you later!" Malcolm said laughing and walking away.  
"Follow me Head Counselors, hurry now!" Chiron called after us.  
"I wonder what's wrong," Piper remarked. Well, we're about to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter so random, oml. I pre-wrote so many chapters, and I kind of changed Eros's character. Let's just say... the chapters containing Frazel are going to be like a K-drama (Korean drama). I want to spam with all the chapters I made so far but I must restrain myself from doing so (unless you guys are fine with a spam). In the next few chapters, we will be learning about Eros and some of his secrets.


	15. あなたの訪問は不要です (Your Visit is Unwanted)

"I called you all here today to discuss an issue that will soon happen," Chiron said, "Zeus has decided to pay a visit to CHB."  
"W-Wait... what?!" asked Jason.  
"Zeus, accompanied by his brothers Hades and Poseidon, will be visiting CHB and will stay for about a week," Chiron explained, "As you all know, their last visits ended with disaster... water everywhere, there were thunderstorms during their whole time here, and so many skeletons."  
"I thought it was a good thing the Gods came down to visit," I said stupidly.  
"Are you crazy Alex?" asked Nico, "Whenever the Gods visit, they try to one-up each other. They usually leave this place looking like a public toilet!"  
"Last time they came, there were thunderstorms for two weeks! They wouldn't go away even after the Big Three left," Annabeth said, "Just thinking about all the cleanup we have to do gives me a headache!"  
"There has to be a way to prevent them from coming right?" Percy asked, "As much as I like my dad, he isn't the tidiest person in the world."  
"You can't say much Percy," Piper said, "You were arm-wrestling your dad with giant water made hands. Camp was flooded for over a week after that!"  
"Maybe this time they won't cause such a big mess," Michael Yew commented, "Oh who am I kidding, we have to stop them from coming!"  
"But how?" asked Jason, "There's no way we can unless we ask them not to."  
"And you neverrrr ask a God not to do something, they'll either do it or have a long ass rant about doing the thing we asked them not to do," Annabeth said, "Ugh, this is so frustrating! If we don't think of something, we'll have to clean CHB for months! We won't be able to do anything else but clean!" For months?? Just clean?? IF THAT HAPPENS THEN I CAN'T MATCHMAKE KIDS TOGETHER!!! AND IF THAT HAPPENS I'LL BE DOWN HERE FOR ANOTHER FUCKING CENTURY!!  
"I know what you're thinking Alex, "Chiron said looking at me.  
"You do?" I asked knowing damn well he did.  
"Yes, and I think you're right. YOU should go to M.O.C. and talk to Zeus. Think of it as a business proposition!" Chiron said, "You tell them not to come and we'll sacrifice more stuff in their name!"  
"Why Alex?" Piper asked, "If anything, Anna- OHHH I GET IT! IT'S BECAUSE HE'S ER-"  
"ER BOOM, ER BOOM, ER BOOM!" I shouted to make sure Piper didn't reveal my secret.  
"That's a great idea Chiron, good thinking!" Piper said hastily, "So cheese quesadillas, those are the bomb amirite?"  
"Piper, don't try changing the subject, what were you abo-" Annabeth started.  
"I LOVE CHEESE QUESADILLAS!! THEY'RE LIKE TACOS BUT NOT REALLY TACOS, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?" I asked, not making ANY sense whatsoever.  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!!" Percy said (is this kid for real?), "IT'S LIKE TACOS BUT NOT TACOS! THEY'RE LIKE... TACO'S SECOND COUSIN!!"  
"WOAH, YOU'RE SO SMART PERCY! I NEVER THOUGHT OF IT THAT WAY!!" Piper said.  
"DANG, I COULD REALLY USE A TACO RIGHT NOW!" Percy said, "TOO BAD WE'RE HAVING THIS MEETING HUH?" Ok, Percy is on another level of stupid. Well then again this kid saved the Gods' asses like a billion times. Plus, he really knows his way around a battlefield... I guess he just lacks common sense.  
"YOU'RE RIGHT!! WHY DON'T WE ALL GO GET SOME TACOS??" Piper asked leading everyone out of the Big House, "ALEX, YOU STAY HERE AND CATCH US UP ON EVERYTHING LATER!"  
'OK!!" I said. Damn, Piper is a fucking genius.  
"Now that everyone left... Eros, I need you to go back to M.O.C. and convince Zeus not to come down here. He'll only cause a huge mess and disrupt everything," Chiron said.  
"H-Hey, don't say my name out loud," I said looking around, "Also, why should I?"  
"Because you're a God and you won't die while convincing Zeus not to come," Chiron said, "You know how Zeus is."  
"Why can't Dionysus go back to M.O.C. and convince Zeus?"  
"They're no longer on speaking terms, you're our only hope, Alex," Chiron said, "For an old friend, just do me this one favor."  
"Ughh, fine. I'm only doing this because you're Chiron and you allowed me to keep a secret identity."  
"Great, thanks! You'll leave for M.O.C. tomorrow morning, look presentable ok?"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"By the way, I noticed you styled your hair differently, gives me an Eth-"  
"Ethan vibe? Yeah, I know."  
"Your shirt is also bi- HHAHAHHAAH!!"  
"What?"  
"YOU'RE IN LOVE AREN'T YOU?! THIS SHIRT YOU'RE WEARING IS THEIR'S ISN'T IT?"  
"WHAT?! NO!!" I shouted blushing slightly.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOUR EARS ARE TURNING RED!!DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WORKING WITH KIDS?!"  
"NO, THEY'RE NOT!!" I shouted grabbing my ears. Damn you ears!! Hey, I have an ear pierce on my left ear! How did I not know that before?  
"Are you thinking about your bbbbooooyyyyyfffrrrrriiiiiennnnndddd???" Chiron asked laughing.  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I was just thinking about my ear piercing on my left ear, I didn't know I had one."  
"You always had one, even when you were a God!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you got it when you were younger, Apollo had struck an arrow on your left ear. Your mom later turned that into an ear piercing."  
"Apollo's fucked up, how is he anyway?"  
"I don't know, I kind of lost interest after he left CHB. You better get going, it's almost dinner and you have to wake up early tomorrow, here you can borrow this outfit for tomorrow," Chiron said handing me some clothes.  
"Whose are these?"  
"These are yours. I got some of your clothes back in California. Who knew you actually lived there?"  
"Wow, thanks. And yes, California was just part of my coverup story but I actually have a home there. I visit the mortal world for business sometimes so I decided to get a house and some clothes."  
"It's no problem at all, getting these clothes were easy. Some more of your clothes and accessories will be sent to CHB soon, so you will have something to wear besides those nasty jeans. Tuck in this black button up, leave some of the top buttons open, into these black ripped jeans and wear this belt. Then wear these dress shoes."  
"Why is it all black though?"  
"Wearing all black is known to radiate authority and fear simultaneously. Black is known to represent self-control, independence, strong-will, and usually gives an impression of authority, as I mentioned before, and power."  
"Wow, you really did your research," I remarked carrying the clothes.  
"Yeah well, I want you to succeed. Style your hair tomorrow like you did today, it looks good on you."  
"Thanks, I will. How early should I wake up?"  
"What time does M.O.C. open?"  
"It's open 24/7."  
"There's your answer."  
"What..."  
"Wake up at seven and get ready to go to M.O.C. at eight. I'll have your car ready for you by then."  
"I'm supposed to drive there?"  
"You have to drive to the M.O.C. Gas Station, from there fuel the car and it'll take you to M.O.C."  
"How?"  
"The gas you put in will be a special type, it'll allow the car to transport the vehicle up to M.O.C."  
"Wow, I'm going to show up looking like a snack."  
"Yes, yes you are."  
"So what kind of car is it?"  
"A minivan."  
"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO SHOW UP TO M.O.C. IN FRONT OF MY COLLEGES IN A MINIVAN?!" I shouted, "IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M RETURNING TO OFFICE AS A MORTAL TRYING TO DEFEND MORTALS!"  
"I'm kidding, calm down. The other Gods/Goddesses would love to see the almighty Eros showing up as a mortal, so I decided to do you a favor and let you go there presentable. I managed to get a hold of your black Huracan Coupe Lamborghini from your house in California. I'm warning you now, you MUST look good, talk well, and be mannered. Try to radiate as much power as you can while you're there. Other minor Gods/Goddesses will try to take over your job and the major Gods/Goddesses will laugh at you if you're not careful. You should try appearing with your black wings and glowing eyes. You'll look more intimidating that way. If you CAN NOT, and I repeat CAN NOT appear in your Godly form. If you do, you automatically lose the bet against Hermes."  
"Got it. Don't appear in my Godly form, look good, talk well, and be polite. I can't appear in black wings and glowing eyes unless I'm angered though, what should I do?"  
"Find a way to appear in that form, or else they'll all just walk over you. Hand your bow and arrows here," Chiron said with his hand out. (And yes, I had them the whole time. As I mentioned before, I take them EVERYWHERE.)  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to polish the gold parts so that it'll shine, hand it here," Chiron gestured, "I should be done by the end of dinner."  
"F-Fine," I said a little hesitantly, "Be careful with them and do NOT touch the tip of an arrow or lose one. If you do... well just wait until I get back into my Godly state."  
"Ok," Chiron said, "Head over to dinner now, they should be serving."  
"I'm not that hungry, I'm just going to practice for tomorrow. I'm trying to argue about them NOT coming to CHB, correct?"  
"Correct, you might as well change into those clothes to see if they look good. Meet up with Annabeth so you can practice with her. And TRY to appear in your 'dark' form."  
"Alright, see you later then!"  
"Bye."

Ooooooo, these clothes look gooood on me! Ooh, he stylin' or whateva! I just need to appear in my dark form... how do I do that? My wings turn black only when I'm mad... maybe if I say the command aggressively? Nope, that doesn't work. I should just think of a time I was super pissed, maybe it'll work then! Nope, not that either. How about I say the command and think of a dark time... oh wow. It actually worked... that was faster than I thought. I wonder how I look, there's the Gang right there, I'll ask them.  
"How do I look?" I asked approaching the table where the Gang was sitting.  
"Who- ALEX?!" Nico exclaimed, "HOLY FUCK, YOU LOOK LIKE THANATOS!"  
"I do? Is that a good thing?"  
"I-I don't know... the only thing that's showing us you're not the God of Death is your red eyes," Nico said, "W-Why are you dressed like that?"  
"I'm supposed to go to M.O.C. tomorrow to persuade the Gods not to come here. Chiron said I should appear intimidating so then I won't get killed," I said calmly, "I leave at eight tomorrow."  
"How are you going to get here?" asked Percy, "Sick outfit bro, you look nice in black." Strange, Percy isn't scared of me even when I'm in this form...  
"In a Lamborghini," I said.  
"A LAMBO?! HOW DID CHIRON MANAGE TO GET THAT?!" Leo exclaimed.  
"I'm not sure how he managed to get my black Lambo from California but it's not THAT big of a deal," I said. It really isn't a big deal that I'm going in a Lambo, I have like ten of those back in California. My black Lambo I'm taking tomorrow is probably my fave car out of all of them. They're not that expensive... then again I'm a God so I can afford everything.  
"DUDE, YOU HAVE A LAMBO?!" Leo exclaimed.  
"I know, it's not that big of a deal... like I said before. They aren't anything special," I commented.  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THEY ARE?!" Jason asked.  
"Yeah, they're not that expensive I have like... ten more back home," I said. I don't get what the big deal is about, Lambos aren't anything special! They're just a car.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THAT EXPENSIVE?!" Percy exclaimed, "Woah... you guys... what if Alex is from that book/movie 'Crazy Rich Asians'!"  
"W-Wha-"  
"ARE YOU THE PRINCE HARRY OF JAPAN?!" Leo asked.  
"I-I'm from California my bro," I said.  
"Boys," Calypso and Annabeth said together rolling their eyes.  
"They are so immatur-" Calypso started.  
"HAH, YOU GUYS ARE ALL LOSERS!! I STOLE A LAMBO AT THE AGE OF SEVEN! ALL I HAD TO DO WAS ASK!" Piper gloated.  
"HEY, YOU HAVE CHARM-SPEAK!!" shouted Jason, "YOU HAVE AN ADVANTAGE!"  
"YEAH!" Leo and Percy agreed.  
"HAH, THAT'S LOSER TALK RIGHT THERE!" Piper shouted.  
"Um... you guys? Can we get back to seriousness now? I need to review with you all my argument against the Gods. Percy, can you act like Poseidon? Jason, you're Zeus and Nico you play Hades. Annabeth, ask me additional questions that might appear, ok? Calypso, Leo, and Piper tell me your opinions at the end. Frank and Hazel, your job is to attack me if Percy, Jason, or Nico commands you to," I said.  
"Ok," they all agreed.  
"So why are you here today?" asked "Zeus".  
"I'm here today to discuss the issue of you three coming down to CHB. As individuals, as you all already know, you three are VERY powerful. Power can often lead to disaster, such as what happened during your last visit. As much as all the campers cherished every moment with you three... I think it's best if you guys don't come down to CHB. You all often leave after causing a large mess, which takes months to clean up. During those months, campers usually don't have time to sacrifice objects in your honor. Clean up also deducts time off of practicing our swordsmanship, archery, music, and anything else one might do to defend him or herself in battle. For the sake of CHB, your children, please do not visit us at CHB. I think it's best if we keep this relationship a long distance relationship." I said.  
"I see where you are getting at, but what's in it for us. We want to bless you all with our Godly presence and you are trying to deny us what we want?" asked "Hades".  
"Well, in return for you three not coming down to CHB, we will sacrifice more food and objects in your name. It's not that we WANT to deny you what you want, it's just that... we HAVE to. Your visits = disaster. Disaster = a lot of clean up time. A lot of clean up time = less time to honor the Gods and practice our defensive skills. Your visits will be a brief time of happiness, but is it worth all the trouble? If we think about the future, your visit is not beneficial to both of us at all. It will only delay our activities and make us more vulnerable to any enemies," I replied calmly. This is just like the business presentations I had to do back at M.O.C.  
"I see, hearing your side of the story I think it has been decided," said "Poseidon", "We will not visit CHB this year."  
"Great," I said, "I'm glad we could see eye to eye on this matter."  
"Great job Alex! If you do exactly what you did just now, there won't be any need for extra questions!" Annabeth said proudly, "You were great!"  
"What happens if I fail?" I asked.  
"Well the Gods will cause trouble once more and all activities will be delayed for a matter of time. Depending on how large the mess is, we will have to clean night and day. The longest it took us was two months to clean up the whole camp," Hazel commented. TWO MONTHS?! I HAVE TO SUCCEED IN PERSUADING THE GODS NOT TO COME OR ELSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO SET EVERYBODY UP WITH EACH OTHER!  
"Oh geez, I better succeed then," I said brushing my fingers through my hair.  
"Yeah, no pressure there though," Frank said, "If you succeed everything will go on normally but if you fail... everything will be delayed and our summer will be ruined."  
"Yup, no pressure at all," I mumbled. I should probably head over to Chiron now, he probably finished polishing my bow and arrows.  
"Well, I'll catch you all tomorrow morning, bye!" I said leaving.  
"Bye!!" they all shouted.  
"I can't wait to see the Lambo," I heard Leo say.  
"I know right, I wonder if we're allowed to drive it once," Percy said excitedly.  
"Don't you dare drive it, Seaweed Brain, you'll probably crash it," Annabeth said before I was completely out of earshot.  
"Hey, Chiron! Are you done?" I asked.  
"Yeah, here you go. Go shower now, and sleep early. It's going to be a big day tomorrow," Chiron said handing me my weapon.  
'Ok, see you tomorrow!" I said walking back to the Hades Cabin. Argh, the pressure of tomorrow is slowly affecting me... whatever, I'll just sleep off the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although living in California was part of his back up story, he wasn't lying. Eros lives at M.O.C., he does have a home in California that he stays at whenever he visits the mortal world due to... business. This series is slowly turning into a K-drama (Korean drama) and I honestly regret nothing. As I said in the previous chapter notes, the next few chapters will be like a drama. It's going to be so dramatic and, at some moments, it's going to be very intense.


	16. エロスの後悔 (Eros's Regret)

"Wake up Alex!!" Leo shouted into my ear.  
"Wh-What?" I asked groggily.  
"It's seven in the morning now! Get ready, your Lambo is here early!" Leo said running out.  
"Arghh," I groaned, "What's the big deal about a Lambo anyways?"  
"It's a very big deal you idiot," Nico mumbled from his bed, "I should probably get up too."  
"I'm going to use the restroom first to tidy up," I said getting ready. 

"Takahashi, you done in there?" Nico asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready," I said walking out in my outfit.  
"Woah, I forgot how you looked in your outfit. I see you have some new accessories today," Nico said motioning to my Rolex, black Ray Ban aviator sunglasses, and gold necklace.  
"Yeah, I guess Chiron managed to get some more of my stuff from back home," I said.  
"Didn't know you were rich," Nico mumbled.  
"I'm not rich," I said fastening my belt.  
"Yeah, because being able to afford a Lambo, gold necklace, Ray Bans, and Rolex isn't rich," Nico commented, "What does your mom even do?"  
"The real question is, what do I do?" I said winking.  
"Cut the bullshit," Nico said rolling his eyes, "All the campers are waiting outside for you right now."  
"Wh-What? Why? Who told them I was going to M.O.C.?" I asked.  
"... nobody at all..."  
"Don't lie to me Nico, I can't go out there looking all fancy. I just dressed like this to impress the damn Gods so I don't get killed," I said.  
"Calm your butt down, you should probably turn into your dark state now," Nico said motioning me out the door.  
"I'm not leaving in my dark state, you're crazy if you think I am," I said.  
"You want to impress the Gods correct? They're expecting you today so they'll be watching you on Hephaestus TV the moment you step out that door."  
"Well shit," I mumbled morphing myself into my dark form.  
"Come on, I'll be your bodyguard," Nico said opening the door.  
"Wow, I'm honored," I said walking out into the sunlight. Ah, my baby, Lambo is here. I missed her, I remember driving her around at M.O.C. when I got bored. Zeus used to get mad at me for bringing a mortal invention but honestly, who the fuck cares about his opinion? He's just an oversized brat. Woah, Nico wasn't lying when he said all the campers were here.  
"私はあなたの赤ちゃんを逃した," I said to my car. (I missed you, baby.)  
"Woah, look at Alex," someone said.  
"Take off your glasses and hook them onto your shirt," Nico whispered, "I can feel the Gods watching right now, show them your eyes."  
"No way, they'll see my eyes later. I'm not going to show them here, in front of EVERYONE!" I whispered back.  
"Just do it!" Nico whispered.  
"Then answer me this," I said halting on the porch, "Why is everyone here? I didn't want anyone to see me like this, they'll think I'm bragging or some shit!"  
"Chiron told them to watch you leave, that way you'll seem popular in front of the Gods. They understand the situation so they don't think that way... at least I don't think so."  
"Aw fuck," I groaned brushing my fingers through my hair.  
"Take your glasses off now," Nico said.  
"Fine," I growled taking them off. Ouch, a hair poked my eye.  
"Oh my gods, he's so hot," a girl commented as I brushed the hair out of my eyes.  
"Now get going you doofus, I'll see you when you return," Nico said heading back inside the cabin.  
"W-Wait! I thought you were going to be my bodyguard," I said.  
"Bitch, I'd rather be sleeping. You'll be fine," Nico yawned, "Good luck today." Well fuck, now it's just me and this damn crowd. I just need to get in my car...  
"ALEX!! YOU HAVE AN HOUR UNTIL YOU LEAVE, CAN I DRIVE YOUR CAR?" Leo asked.  
"I-I don't think so Leo, I think I'm going to head over there early," I said trying to walk through the crowd.  
"Oh come onnnn," Leo whined, "I promise I'll be careful!"  
"Yeah, we'll be careful!" Percy said at the other side of the car.  
"B-But I'm trying to get away from this crowd," I shouted as the crowd starting getting louder and larger.  
"Please!!" Jason said already in the back seat of my Lambo, "We'll be back fast!"  
"Yeah, we promise!" shouted Piper on the other side of Jason.  
"H-How did you guys get in there?" I asked as I clicked the key to open all doors.  
"We have our ways..." Piper mumbled climbing out of the car.  
"ALEX!! I DID MY RESEARCH AND IT'S NOT INCEST!!" Drew shouted behind me.  
"W-What?" I asked.  
"If Eros kids and Aphrodite kids date, it isn't considered incest! Isn't that great!!" Drew said hanging on my shoulders.  
"Drew, you're hurting my wings," I said groaning.  
"YEAH DREW, BACK OFF!!" shouted another girl.  
"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALEX WOULD PREFER MY COMPANY AND NOT YOURS!" Drew shouted back, "RIGHT ALEX!!"  
"No..." I said, "I prefer to be alone with my baby."  
"SEE HE CALLED ME BABY!!" Drew shouted.  
"I-I was referring to my car," I said.  
"HAH!" shouted another girl, "SEE YOU DREW, HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU!"  
"Now, I never said I didn't care for her. I care for her like I care for everyone," I said.  
"YOU GOT FRIEND ZONED!!" shouted someone.  
"You all were friend zoned," I mumbled.  
"So can we drive your car?" asked Leo.  
"No, Leo, once I get back you can all drive my car. I'll even try to get my other Lambos for you guys," I said, "How's that?"  
"Deal!!" Percy, Leo, Jason, and Piper shouted.  
"HE HAS OTHER LAMBOS!!" Drew shouted in a fangirly voice.  
"Drew, even if it might not be incest, I will always consider it incest," I said, "So can you let go of me, aunt?"  
"I-I-I," Drew stammered.  
"Can everyone just leave me alone?" I asked finally sitting in my car, "I'll be leaving now, see you all later."  
"DON'T LEAVE YET!" someone shouted, "WAIT!!"  
"Ugh, who is it now?" I glared stepping out of my car. So close, I could have gotten away from all these people.  
"IT'S ME!" Lee shouted as he ran towards me, "IT'S LEE, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!!"  
"You didn't have to," I said running to meet him. Finally, someone who won't annoy me.  
"Yeah I know," Lee said, "But I wa-"  
"Wanted to? You've said that to me at least a hundred times now," I said laughing.  
"Here, I brought you some juice I made!" Lee said proudly, "Enjoy it while you head to M.O.C.!"  
"THAT'S SO PATHETIC!!" Drew shouted, "I BROUGHT HIM A WHOLE LUNCHBOX SO I COULD FEED HIM THROUGHOUT THE TRIP!"  
"What do you mean throughout the trip?" I asked turning back towards Drew. This Drew kid is actually getting me mad now, she won't leave me alone and now she insults Lee's gift. And NO one is allowed to insult Lee, EVER.  
"Chiron told me to go with you so then we seem like a couple! Of course, the most beautiful camper must go with you, we'll be a power couple that way!" Drew said twirling her hair.  
"Chiron did what?!"  
"He told me to go with you! Isn't that great!"  
"NO, THAT'S NOT GREAT! THIS WHOLE MORNING I TRIED TO GET YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE BUT YOU WOULDN'T! YOU EVEN INSULTED LEE'S PRESENT, which by the way I appreciate very much, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO GO TO M.O.C. WITH ME?! IF I NEED A PARTNER, I NEED SOMEONE WHO IS MATURE AND WILL HAVE A CALM HEAD THROUGHOUT THE TRIP, SOMEONE WHO WON'T TRY TELLING ME THAT IF WE EVER DATED IT WOULDN'T BE INCEST, SOMEONE WHO WON'T FLIRT WITH ME!! IF US DATING ISN'T REALLY INCEST, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEFEND YOURSELF THAT IT ISN'T IN THE FIRST GOSH DAMN PLACE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE CONSIDERED THE "PRETTIEST CAMPER", THE SECOND YOU SAW ME FOR THE FIRST TIME, YOU ONLY LIKED ME BECAUSE OF MY LOOKS! YOU WERE BIAS THE WHOLE DAMN TIME! UNLIKE ANNABETH, PERCY, PIPER, JASON, LEO, CALYPSO, HAZEL, FRANK, MICHAEL, KAYLA, ETHAN, LUKE, MALCOLM, AND LEE! THEY ACTUALLY GOT TO KNOW ME BEFORE THEY JUDGED ME!" I shouted. Shit, if the Gods are watching they'll they I'm bad-tempered.  
"Look, I'm sorry I shouted at you," I said stroking Drew's hair, "I just have a lot of pressure/stress right now and your behavior really got me mad."  
"I-It's ok," Drew said happily. Damn, I guess my touch is magical... I mean what do you expect from Eros, God of Love?  
"I think it would be best if no one accompanied me," I said, making my voice sound like honey, "You wouldn't want to be in danger, would you?"  
"N-No," Drew said, "Of course not!" Wow, my charm-speak is so strong even a child of Aphrodite couldn't resist... interesting.  
"Thanks for the juice, Lee," I said turning back to him, "I'll enjoy it on my drive there."  
"Good luck today, be safe," Lee said kissing my forehead.  
"D-Don't kiss me," I mumbled rearranging my hair to cover my eyes.  
"Don't cover your eyes like that," Lee said rearranging it so that my eyes were barely visible.  
"Hey that's not any better," I said putting my sunglasses back on.  
"Why do you keep trying to hide your eyes?" Lee asked.  
"If you look into them far enough, you'll fall in love with me," I lied. (It's technically not a lie because that is what happens in my True form.)  
"Haha, very funny," Lee said mockingly.  
"Well, I better get going now," I said checking my watch, "It's almost eight."  
"Have a safe trip," Lee said worriedly.  
"Why are you so worried?" I asked, "It's just the Gods."  
"JUST the Gods? Haven't you heard of what they do to visitors who fail to please them? They are awfully selfish and bad-tempered." I feel so attacked...  
"Oh, not all Gods are like that right?"  
"All of them are like that, even your father Eros. In my opinion, he's one of the worse... no offense." Wow, that one really hurt.  
"W-Why," I said trying not to sound hurt.  
"What he did to Nico, that's probably the worst thing anyone could have done to such a young kid. Even Nico was confused at the time, he was scared... but Eros showed no mercy. He just forced him to confess his feelings towards Percy in front of Jason. In my opinion, even though he is the God of Love, he never felt love himself. He's a monster for doing such a vicious thing to Ni-"  
"I get it, he's a monster," I said walking away angrily.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you, Alex, it's just that I hold some harsh feelings towards him," Lee said apologetically.  
"I WOULD TO, I WOULD HATE MYSELF IF I DID THAT! I WOULD FUCKING REGRET EVERYTHING, EVERY MISTAKE I MADE. EVERY PAIN I CAUSED, EVERY FUCKING SECOND OF MISERY I MIGHT HAVE CAUSED. I WOULD BEAR IT ALL IN MY CHEST, IN MY BRAIN FOR NICO! MY FATHER, EROS, IS A BASTARD, I'LL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" I shouted.  
"Ero- I mean Alex... don't do anything stupid," Piper said to me, "I didn't know you felt that way..."  
"I REGRET EVERY SECOND I BREATHE, I REGRET BEING BORN AS MY FATHER'S SON. HIS ONLY GOD DAMN SON! I'M JUST LIKE HIM, I'M A MONSTER. EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, IT'S ALL HIM!" I shouted closing the door of my Lambo. FUCK, I KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG! I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE, THERE'S NOT A SECOND IN MY WHOLE GOD DAMN LIFE I REGRET DOING WHAT I HAD DONE! EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY, HOUR, MINUTE, SECOND, I REGRET IT! JUST LIKE LEE SAID, YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, ALL YOU KNOW IS ANGER AND HATRED! YOU'RE A MONSTER!  
"Damn it," I whispered revving the engine. I need to get out of here, out of all this...  
"ALEX, WAIT!" Chiron shouted galloping towards me.  
"Fuck," I said punch the steering wheel, I slammed my foot down on the pedal and drove out of CHB, "I GIVE UP! I CAN'T RETURN BACK TO CHB! NOT AFTER WHAT LEE SAID, EVERYTHING HE SAID IS TRUE! I'M A MONSTER, I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!" I hate myself, I fucking hate myself. I wish... I wish I could take all I did to Nico back, everything I did during my whole life.  
"Damn it," I said through gritted teeth as I pressed the pedal further down, "DAMN IT, DAMN IT!! I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE DIRECTIONS TO M.O.C. GAS STATION FROM CHIRON!"  
"I need to turn back around," I growled as I turned the wheel violently, "I'm so fucking stupid." My anger is rising as fast as the mph on this car: 90,100, 110, 120...  
"ARGHHHHH!" I shouted as I barely dodged a tree and crashed into the lake, "Fuck, all the Gods must be having a ball over this. Being called a monster by the one I love, crashing my car, ARGHHH, WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!" Maybe just giving up would be better, let everything go... just die here in this drowning car. But even after I "die", I'll be at M.O.C. I'll have returned as a God and failed the bet. I hate being a God, we can't fucking die. We watch so much pass by our lives, we can't stop and settle down, we make so many mistakes that we have to bear for the rest of our lives... shit. Why am I crying? I can't give up here, I have to return back to CHB, I have to get the directions. I failed Nico once, I'm not failing him again. I'm NEVER going to fail anyone else ever again.  
"Here we go," I whispered as I put the Lambo in reverse. Luckily, the car hadn't fully sunken. I just need to get back and get the directions to M.O.C. Gas Station.  
"Chiron," I said sulkily, "I'm sorry I left like that, I need the directions to-"  
"There's no need to go to M.O.C., Zeus just told me that he wouldn't come down here. He thanks you for the first exciting episode of Hephaestus TV after a long time of bird watching episodes," Chiron said, "Is something wrong Alex?"  
"Everything is fine... it's all fine," I said walking away, "Where should I park the car?"  
"Leave it in the Big House garage, you can take it out for a spin whenever you feel like it that way," Chiron said, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad making a fool of myself was enough to prevent the Gods from coming down here," I said heading back to my car, "I'll see you later."  
"GWAHHHH, ALEX IS OK!!" someone shouted.  
"ALEXXX!!!" a group of girls shouted running towards me. Well shit, I better hurry. Seatbelt, buckle, and GOOOOOO!!  
"VRRRRRRRRRRCHHH!!!" the Lambo's tires screeched as I roughly turned the steering wheel. That doesn't sound good, the water probably did something...  
"ALEX, WAIT!!" Percy shouted as I passed his cabin.  
"GET IN!!" I shouted as the group of girls were getting closer, "HURRY!"  
"CAN I DRIVE??" asked Percy happily.  
"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO SWITCH SEATS, HURRY!!"  
"SURE WE DO, CLIMB OVER TO THE PASSENGER SIDE AND I'LL ENTER THROUGH THE DRIVER'S!" Percy shouted as he ran towards my car.  
"Ugh, fine!" I said moving as he climbed in, "Hurry! Before the girls catch up to my car and ask for a ride!"  
"Got it," Percy grinned as he stepped on the pedal, "WOW THIS ENGINE IS SO SMOO- wait where'd you get that helmet?"  
"Had it on this whole time..." I lied, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!!"  
"Oops, sorry," Percy said, "Didn't know we arrived at the garage that fast!"  
"Ok well park it inside," I said.  
"So how'd the meeting go," Percy asked, "I saw you leaving angrily this morning, I was worried you might have gotten in a car accident."  
"I never made it, I crashed into the lake when I turned around to get directions from Chiron," I said, "I had forgotten to get them the night before."  
"Oh, are you ok now? Did you cool your head?"  
"Yeah, I think so," I said rolling up my sleeves, "Apparently, I gave the Gods a great comedy on Hephaestus TV so as a thank you, they decided not to visit this year. I need to check the tires and engine, see you later Percy."  
"I can help if you want," Percy said, "As a thank you for letting me drive."  
"It's ok, I'm sure you're bus-"  
"OH SHIT, I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH ANNABETH RIGHT NOW! I'LL CATCH YOU LATER ALEX, BYE!!" Percy shouted as he left. That boy can be so stupid sometimes.  
"Let's see what the problem is," I said as I popped the hood, "Minor water exposure... nothing I can't fix." Ok just got to get a wrench and some other tools... good Chiron has some on the table over there. Ok, this might take like half an hour or so...  
"Aw shit," I said halfway through fixing my car, "Oil got on my shirt!" Damn it, I better take it off and rinse it with some water before it leaves a mark.  
"Hose, hose... ah, hose!" I said as I sprayed some water on my shirt, "Now I just have to leave it out in the sun to dry." I better get back to work, I'm almost done now.  
"Hey Alex," Leo said walking into the garage, "Oh my, water leakage?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Your car just told me, here let me finish up here, I'll be much faster."  
"But you're wearing a white shirt."  
"Yeah, but has that ever concerned me?" Leo said with an elfish smirk, "You left so angrily this morning, I was worried something might have happened to you."  
"Nothing happened..."  
"Your car says otherwise," Leo said concerned, "You punched the steering wheel multiple times, you said unflattering words, almost drove into a tree, and then drove into a lake."  
"You understand cars?"  
"I understand machines," Leo said concentrating on the engine, "If you want, I can make this car go even faster and not need a refill on gas ever again."  
"That would be so cool!" I said, "You won't fuck up my car would you?"  
"Trust me, machines are my thing," Leo said as he climbed under the car.  
"So... how long is it going to take for you to finish and then change your clothes?"  
"Five minutes to fix, and why would I change my clothes?" he asked.  
"I thought you wanted to take this car for a spin," I said shrugging.  
"CAN I?" Leo asked.  
"Sure, just take Jason and Piper with you so you all can have turn. Return back by lunch, deal?" I asked.  
"Deal!"  
"And never ask to drive my car again," I said seriously, "This is my baby."  
"I get what you mean, I'm protective over my mechanical dragon, Festus," Leo said.  
"You have a mechanical dragon? And you think this Lambo is cool?" I asked.  
"I think a Lambo and Festus are equally cool... maybe Festus a little bit more though," Leo said.  
"Ok, well I'll leave the keys on the table. It's on a lanyard so be sure to grab the key attached to the lanyard," I said.  
"Got it! I'm done here, I'm going to change now!" Leo said coming back out, face covered in oil.  
"Take a shower while you're at it," I commented grabbing my wet shirt, "See you later."  
"Bye!" What to do now, my shirt is still wet but I better wear it anyways.  
"I can't see," I mumbled while I put my shirt on as I walked past the Big House, "Damn it, is it the type of shirt you have to unbutton completely to put it on?" Ugh, too much of a hassle, I think I'm just going to go shirtless...  
"ALEXXXX!!!" shouted a group of girls again.  
"AW SHIT!" I shouted. Should I fly? No, they'll fangirl even more... run...?RUN!!  
"WAIT FOR US!!" they shouted.  
"AW HELL NAH!!" I shouted, "DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO? FANGIRL OVER JASON OR PERCY! GO TO THE GARAGE, LEO IS IN THERE!! THERE'S FRANK OVER THERE!! OR MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO FOR A VERY NICE GIRL?!"  
"JASON, PERCY, LEO, AND FRANK ARE ALL TAKEN!!" someone shouted, "BUT YOU'RE SINGLE!!" I feel somewhat attacked by that...  
"I'M NOT SINGLE!! I'M DATING SOMEONE ALREADY!!" I shouted.  
"WHO?!" the girls screamed.  
"UM... I'M DATING... I'M DATING HER!!" I shouted running towards a random girl.  
"What's your name?" I whispered quickly.  
"Silena," she answered, "Who are-"  
"I'm Alex, I'm trying to get away from those girls, can you do me a favor and act like my girlfriend?"  
"Sorry, but I'm already dating Charles, I don't want to look like a cheater," she said walking away.  
"Ah shit, sorry for asking you such a weird question!"  
"It's fine," she said laughing. I got to think quick, who can I use as my false partner? There's Lee... but he thinks I'm a monster. Who?  
"Why don't you ask Malcolm?" Silena said offering some help. Shit, I don't really want to use Lee's Soulmate...  
"SO WHO ARE YOU DATING ALEX?" the girls shouted. AH FUCK IT, THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!  
"I'M DATING HIM!!" I shouted jumping onto Malcolm's back, "DON'T ASK, JUST RUN!!"  
"Um... ok?" Malcolm said sprinting away.  
"YOU SWING FOR THE OTHER SIDE?" the girls asked a little dejectedly.  
"DON'T BE SO RUDE, HOW CAN YOU ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I SWING FOR BOTH FUCKING SIDES, I'M BI!!"  
"WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE THEN!!" someone shouted.  
"NO YOU DON'T, I'M ALREADY DATING MALCOLM, NOW FUCK OFF!!" I shouted.  
"We're dating?" Malcolm asked incredulously.  
"No, I just needed someone to be my partner so then the girls would leave me alone," I said.  
"Oh," Malcolm said, "But they'll think we're actually dating."  
"No, they'll know it's an excuse eventually," I said, "You can put me down now, sorry for jumping on you like that."  
"It's ok," Malcolm said setting me down, "I saw you this morning, you looked good. How did the meeting go?"  
"I never made it to M.O.C.," I said, "The Big Three decided not to come down to CHB on their own, I gave them a good episode on Hephaestus TV."  
"So you somewhat succeeded," Malcolm said, "You were speeding like crazy earlier, you seemed mad after talking to Lee. What happened?"  
"Nothing," I mumbled.  
"Lee's very sorry you know, right after you left he came to me for help. He said he got you mad..."  
"It's nothing, I'm not mad now," I said.  
"Ok, whatever you say. I heard a lot of rumors about you today."  
"How so?"  
"Some were about how rich you were, someone even said you were actually Eros in disguise."  
"O-Oh," I said. Holy fuck, my heart just skipped a beat.  
"So how are you so rich? Apparently, you have ten more Lambos and your closest is only made up of top designer brands."  
"They aren't wrong about my cars and closet, but I don't really like to talk about my financial status, I'm very happy I'm so well off but it isn't something I enjoy showing."  
"Why?"  
"I mean, just because I have designer brand clothes and a lot of cars doesn't mean I'm any better than anyone else. To be honest, a lot of people thought I was rich because of my mother, but that's not true. I own two restaurants in Japan, three in California, one in New York, and I'm the CEO of a dating app." (I'm not lying, I do own six restaurants and I'm the CEO of a dating app. I have a lot of free time as a God.)  
"How'd you manage to do that without getting attacked by monsters?" Malcolm said impressed.  
"I have connections," I mumbled, "What I own is all due to my own success, I worked hard for all of this. But I'm no different from anyone else. I might have a little bit more money than most, but that doesn't make me any less human. I'm just a 16 year old kid who managed to open many businesses. I'm just an average kid, I'm a demigod like everyone else here!"  
"I see," Malcolm said, "Well, CEO Takahashi, if you will follow me this way to the Hades Cabin, we have a wide selection of CHB shirts that are in your size."  
"Thank you," I said laughing, "That reminds me, I need some of my clothes from California, Chiron said that he's having some delivered to CHB soon."  
"What made you come to CHB, why'd you leave all your work behind?"  
"As I said before, I'm just a kid. I need my summers too, right now. Plus, I was chased by monsters during my stay at New York so I ended up coming here for safety."  
"Does that mean you will leave CHB this summer? Are you ever going to come back?"  
"Well after my experience in New York, I don't think I'll ever come back to the east coast, but you never know... I might end up coming back here for work." Actually, if I do lose this bet, I have businesses I have to take care of down here in the mortal world so I would return back to California or Japan.  
"I'm going to go change into another shirt, can you wait for me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be out here," Malcolm said sitting on the porch as I headed in. If I do lose this bet, I won't be attacked by monsters during my stay at California or Japan because they can sense I'm a God... right? Oh whatever, I'll worry about this later.  
"-but I'm worried Malcolm," I heard Lee say outside.  
"Calm down, he doesn't seem to be mad at you. I was talking with him on our way here."  
"He's back?"  
"Yeah, I was greeted by him by a jump on the back," Malcolm groaned stretching his back.  
"He jumped on your back?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah, we had to act like we were dating since there were so many girls chasing him."  
"O-Oh..."  
"What are you two talking about so intently?" I asked walking out the door acting like I heard nothing.  
"N-Nothing," Lee said, "How was your trip?"  
"It was ok," I said plainly, "So Malcolm, I wanted to talk to you about some business ideas if you're not too busy."  
"I'm free, what did you want to talk about?" Malcolm asked.  
"Well, I need some help with the dating app I created-" I said.  
"You made a dating app?" Lee asked.  
"あなたが私について知らないことがたくさんあります," I said. (There are many things you do not know about me.)  
"たとえば?" Malcolm asked. (Like what?)  
"あなたは日本語を知っている?" I asked excitedly. (You know Japanese?)  
"Learned yesterday," Malcolm said.  
"How'd you learn so fast?"  
"I'm a genius, remember," Malcolm joked.  
"Oh... I totally forgot you were," I laughed, "Anyways I wanted to talk about an idea I had but I'm not sure if it would work with Android phones. I thought maybe you would know how to fix it."  
"Maybe," Malcolm said.  
"Ah, I'll get going then," Lee said a little dejectedly.  
"See you later," I said coldly. I'm still a little butthurt he called me a monster, even though I deserved to hear that.  
"Bye," Lee said turning away.  
"I thought you weren't mad," Malcolm said.  
"I guess I am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will focus a lot on Eros's businesses and success, I also focused on his clothes and how he looks. I feel like I made Eros's character way different from the very beginning but that is because his character is slowly evolving as he stays at CHB. Here is a quick character analysis:
> 
> Alex (Eros) Takahashi, "Son of Eros", Male  
> Occupation: CEO of Flinder, six restaurants, and God of Love.  
> Powers: ablilty to see the String of Fate, archery, charmspeak, matchmaking, and flight.  
> Favorite things to do: cuss, matchmake, and drive around in his Lambo.  
> Characteristics: humble, sassy, funny, feels very guilty for all his mistakes, blushes easily, hates getting embarrassed, and hates being the center of attention.  
> Profile: black hair, red eyes, wings, 5'9, intimidating but at the same time a smoll cinnamon bun, and has a 'dark form'. (Black wings and glowing eyes). At first he styled his hair up but now leaves it down like Ethan Nakamura. Ever since his eyes started glowing at CHB, he liked to cover his eyes the majority of the time.


	17. Flinder

"Ohh, I get it! So if we just tweak this part, we'll be able to make it work on Androids!" I said after an hour of talking, "Thank you Malcolm, we'll call this update the 'M.U.' (Malcolm Update)!"  
"Haha, it's no problem, so what is your app called anyways?"  
"I don't know if you heard of it, but Flinder!"  
"You created Flinder??"  
"Yeah, you've heard of it?"  
"Well no shit Sherlock, EVERYONE'S heard of Flinder before!" Malcolm exclaimed, "After being so successful, how did you manage to stay so humble?"  
"What?? I'm not humble at all!" I said.  
"Yeah you are, you literally preached to me how you were no different than anyone else. You're the fucking CEO of Flinder and you own six restaurants!"  
"It's not really anything compared to other people, I mean what I have done so far hasn't helped anyone. Unlike Gandhi or Martin Luther King Jr. I think money isn't success and success doesn't rely on money. Just because I've been able to make so much money at a young age doesn't mean I'm successful. I just got lucky..."  
"Ok, and you're telling me that you're not humble... right... I see it now," Malcolm said rolling his eyes, "Just wait until everyone else hears about your businesses, they're going to freak!"  
"Are they really? I don't really like attention... can we just keep this between the two of us?" I asked.  
"Definitely not! The campers MUST know about your accomplishments and how you've stayed so humble. You'll be able to inspire us all! Even when we're in mortal danger as demigods, we can still achieve so much in the world! You'll give us hope!" Malcolm said.  
"I-I don't think so," I said, "Can I borrow a computer or something so I can email my company about the changes?"  
"We don't have any electronics at CHB, it attracts the attention of monsters."  
"Well shit," I said, "I guess I'll have to go into the main city to a library to email my workers. I'll go after lunch, Leo is driving my car around right now."  
"Wow, can I come with you to the library? I haven't been to one for so long, there are always some monsters there."  
"Do you think it would be safe for just the two of us to lea- OH WAIT!! I HAVE AN IDEA!! I'm sorry Malcolm, I think I'm going to go with Hazel, Frank, and Lee. I'll take you next time, ok? I have this plan to matchmake-"  
"Matchmake Hazel and Frank, yeah I know."  
"How?"  
"Lee told me, he was so excited to hang out with you. Just take me to the library next time, ok?"  
"Yeah, definitely! I'll even let you drive! I gotta run, I need to get my car back." It's almost lunch right now, I'll ask Frank and Hazel first, then ask Lee. After lunch, I'll get my car back and we'll drive to the library. My Godly presence will scare away any monsters so we'll all be safe. 

"FRANK!! HAZEL!! WAIT UP!!" I shouted running towards Frank and Hazel.  
"What is it, Alex?" Frank asked.  
"I need to go to the library in the main city after lunch, I was wondering if you and Hazel would like to go with me!" I said.  
"Ooh! Sounds fun!! I want to go," Hazel said, "Come on Frank, let's go!"  
"O-Ok," Frank agreed, blushing slightly.  
"All right, I'll see you both after lunch, wear something casual so we don't attract attention," I said, "In other words, don't wear those CHB shirts."  
"Ok, we'll see you later!" Frank said.  
"Have you seen Lee anywhere?" I asked.  
"He was down at the Archery Range just a moment ago, he's probably still there," Hazel said.  
"Ok, thanks see you both later!" I said running off. I see Lee there now, I should be able to catch him.  
"LEE!!" I shouted, "LEE, FRAZEL PLAN IS NOW IN ACTION!!"  
"WHAT?" he shouted back.  
"I said that the Frazel Plan is now in action," I shouted happily jumping onto his back.  
"O-Oh," Lee said, "That's great!"  
"Yeah, we're all going to the library after lunch. Come with me, ok?"  
"Yeah, definitely!"  
"And wear something casual so we don't attract attention!"  
"Casual, got it!"  
"Let's go to lunch!" I shouted happily, "Onward horse!"  
"Get off of me!" Lee laughed.  
"Just go!!" I shouted. I'm in such a good mood, finally, things are getting better once again. Frazel is about to be set up, I can't wait to see what they wear.

Lunch is over, now it's time to change into more casual clothes. I agreed with Lee, Frank, and Hazel to meet in the garage of the Big House. I already informed Chiron that we were heading out to the main city due to some business, so we won't be missed. Just got to get ready now, Chiron told me that he managed to attain one jacket, shirt, a bandana, a pair of pants, my glasses, and an earring. I guess he wasn't able to get much without the attraction of monsters. It's fine though, I'm glad I have SOMETHING. I think I'm going to wear a black bandana around my forehead, a white denim jacket over my black band shirt which would be tucked into my ripped black jeans, black Gucci belt, and my black Vans. I'll also wear an earring for the first time in forever. Casual, nothing too expensive. It's bad enough we have to go in my Lambo, that will bring a lot of attention to ourselves... luckily I haven't made any public appearances as the owner of Flinder or my restaurant chain. I wonder what the others are wearing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinder? What's that? I only know Flinder.


	18. Chapter 18

"Woah, Hazel! You look so cute!" I said twirling her around. Her style is so adorable! She's wearing a brown slip-on dress, a striped shirt on the inside, a black beret, and black Puma Classic Trainers.   
"Haha, thanks! You look great too!" Hazel laughed.  
"How do I look?" Frank asked.  
"You look awesome!" Hazel gasped. Frank does look nice. He's wearing black combat boots, dark jeans, a striped shirt, and an army jacket over it all. He looks so powerful and cool. Damn, my two cinnamon buns are growing up so fast!  
"Thank you, you look awesome yourself," Frank said making Hazel blush. ARGH, MY HEART! IT CAN'T TAKE THEIR CUTENESS!!  
"I wonder why Lee's taking so long," I said twirling my keys around my finger.  
"Lee's coming too?" Hazel asked.  
"Yeah, I asked him too," I said, "That's not a problem is it?"  
"Not at all!" Frank said, "Here he comes right now!"  
"Wow, you all look so cool!" Lee said, "I look so plain compared to you guys!"  
"No, you don't," I said, "You look great!" Wow, his outfit looks so good on him! He's wearing an oversized white tee slightly tucked into his dark jeans, black Birkenstocks, and black hat. Although his outfit is plain, he makes it look so much more than it really is.  
"You look cool Alex, absolutely beautiful Hazel, looking very powerful Frank," Lee said saluting Frank.  
"Haha, very funny," Frank said sarcastically.  
"Let's get going now, we have three hours till four, which is the time we have to return. We're going to the library and then maybe we can get some gelato! Then we can go to a caf-" I started to say as we walked to my car.  
"Yes, but with whose money?" Hazel interrupted.  
"With mine," I said pulling out my Louis Vuitton wallet, "Duh!" Good thing Chiron managed to get my wallet or else we wouldn't have any money."  
"W-Wait how'd you get that?" Frank asked, "You didn't steal it did you?"  
"Of course not, this is my wallet," I said.  
"YOUR wallet? But that brand costs over a thousand dollars! Don't tell you're like the CEO of some company," Lee said sarcastically.  
"Well, yeah, I do have a company. I'm the CEO of Flinder, the dating app," I said calmly, "I don't know if you heard about it though-"  
"WHAT?! OF COURSE WE HEARD ABOUT IT!!" Lee, Frank, and Hazel shouted, "YOU'RE THE CEO OF-"  
"Shhh," I whispered, "Only a select few know this, that's why I didn't make a public appearance! I wanted my identity a secret!"  
"YOU'RE THE CEO OF FLINDER?!" the three whispered.  
"Yeah," I said casually.  
"Don't tell me you're also the owner of some restaurant all around the world," Lee said jokingly.  
"Well, I wouldn't say ALL around the world..." I said.  
"Does that mean you DO have restaurants?" asked Frank.  
"Y-Yeah," I said slightly embarrassed. I'm not used to telling people about my businesses, this is kinda weird...  
"How many do you have?" Hazel whispered.  
"Six. I have two in Japan, three in California, and one in New York City," I said, "We better hurry before there's a lot of traffic on the route we're going to take."  
"There's always traffic, it'll take us at least four hours to get there," Lee said climbing into the passenger seat.  
"Yeah," Frank agreed from the back, "The fastest route will take like two hours and we only have.... what, four...?"  
"Hey, have some faith in me," I said putting on my sunglasses, "I know a shortcut. Plus, Leo installed some new features."  
"Alright, but remember, safety first!" Hazel said from the back.   
"You might want to hold onto something," I grinned as I revved the engine.  
"Holy cow, don't do anything stupid Alex," Lee said grabbing onto the door handle.  
"Don't worry, first stop the library. Then, we'll head over to a great ice cream place I know! After that we can grab an early dinner and head home," I said.  
"Can we eat at your restu-RANT!!" Frank shouted as I hammered down the pedal.  
"Sure," I said, "I'll inform the workers that I'm heading over there soon."  
"BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL ALEX!!" Hazel shouted as I leaned over to click the call feature on my car.  
"Calling Manager Choi," the car said.  
"I'm missed your voice baby," I whispered happily to the car.  
"BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!!" Frank shouted holding onto Hazel.  
"Seeing you two like that makes me want to drive even more recklessly now," I said jokingly, "Ah yes, Manager Choi, good to hear your voice again."  
"Mr. Ero- I mean Takahashi, how may I assist you?" Manager Choi's voice asked. All the managers in my businesses know I'm Eros, I had told them to address me by Takahashi though... I sent a letter the first day I arrived at camp just in case. I'm glad Manager Choi remembered.  
"He knows my father and I look a lot like him as you know," I explained to Hazel, Frank, and Lee, "Manager Choi knows that I'm a demigod and was willing to work with me. He's a great man."  
"You flatter me, Mr. Takahashi! So, why did you call?" Manager Choi asked.  
"I'm heading down to the restaurant in about an hour, maybe more, be prepared to serve me and three, very special, guests. If you fail to impress me, I'll have to reconsider my employee options," I said half jokingly, "No pressure!"  
"Y-Yes... no pressure at all," Manager Choi said with a nervous tone.  
"And you know that if you reveal any of our secrets, there WILL be cutbacks," I said aggressively this time, "You do know what I'm talking about don't you?"  
"Of course, Mr. Takahashi! We'll see you soon then!" Manager Choi said, "Goodbye!"  
"Bye!" I said.  
"That ending was intense...," Lee commented.  
"Well, there are sharks in this industry that will try to rob you of your success and hard work," I said focusing on the road ahead of me.  
"This is just like a K-Drama (Korean drama) that I watched! A scary CEO entering his business place once more, making cutbacks, making changes... so cool!" Hazel commented, "You won't actually fire anyone if they don't impress you enough, right?"  
"You never know Hazel, you never know," I said. Working in the mortal world AND M.O.C. made me realize how many sharks there are in the world. Both Gods and humans, they are not to be completely trusted sometimes.   
"So are your restaurants well known?" Frank asked.  
"I wouldn't say well known, " I said," Really, none of my businesses are THAT popular. I think I just got lucky enough to have as many customers I get per day."  
"How did you even start a business without getting killed by monsters?" Hazel asked.  
"I have connections," I said.  
"How did your business even start, what made you start so many?" asked Lee.  
"What is this, an interview? I just started Flinder because I had a great app idea, then from there as I earned money I opened six restaurants. All of which goes by the name '日本の宮殿', roughly translated to Japanese Palace," I explained.  
"OH, I'VE HEARD OF THAT PLACE!! How did you remain so humble after becoming so successful?" Hazel asked acting like she was writing everything down.  
"Well, Reporter Hazel, as a kid my mother taught me to be humble. To respect others and that money isn't everything. She kept me indoors most of the time, I was homeschooled, I wasn't allowed to play outside," I said. This is all very true, Aphrodite never let me outside of M.O.C. and staying inside eventually became a habit of mine. I never left my office unless I had to, for example, checking on my businesses down in the mortal world. I hated all my visits, having to socialize with people who often lie to me. But I did it anyway... I had to. The only reason I ever somewhat socialized and left my office at M.O.C. was that of Flinder and Japanese Palace.  
"I thought of Flinder and convinced my mom to let me try and make it come to life, which actually went about quite well," I said, "But I was still never really let outside, that's why I haven't made many public appearances, and then I had the idea of starting a couple of restaurants and they became quite successful as well. My businesses were the only reason why I ever left my home... but due to unforeseen events, I ended up coming to CHB this summer."  
"I see, you were brought from humble beginnings that you will never forget," Lee said.  
"Yeah. Money and success is never everything. Once you have it, you have it. What matters is, how do you deal with those two powerful objects? Gloat and show the world how wealthy you are, or be a dark knight and manage to keep your character/personality? Sometimes, choosing to be the dark knight is the wiser choice. You're able to stay the way you are and not change under the influence of money or success. You're not successful unless you are able to understand how to use your success to your own benefit. What good would it do for me if I spent all my money on designer brands?" I asked, "Nothing. Nothing at all, but do you know what is beneficial for me? To stay a humble character, it's good for my soul."  
"You should make a TEDtalk dude," Lee said.   
"I learned more from you this past couple of minutes than I ever did in school," Frank commented.  
"Haha, we'll be in New York City in about... thirty minutes?" I said.  
"What? But it has been only fifteen!" Hazel said shocked.  
"I told you I had a shortcut," I said as I speeded down the road, "Now we should be there in twenty. I'm going 120 mph."  
"Oh Gods, " Hazel gasped, "Go slower Alex!! We might crash!"  
"Don't worry Hazel, trust me... I know what I'm doing," I said. How cute, Frank is comforting Hazel... that just makes me want to speed up!  
"Slow down Alex!" Lee said, "You're going 140 now! I didn't even know that was possible!"  
"Good job Leo," I murmured.  
"What?" Lee asked.  
"Nothing... we're almost at the library now, I better slow down," I said slamming the brakes.  
"EEP!!" I heard Frank shout.   
"'Eep'?" I asked turning around to face him.  
"LOOK AT THE ROAD FOR ZEUS'S SAKE!!" he shouted.  
"Sorry, sorry," I said laughing, "I'll be more careful on our way home. But look, we're here!"  
"Woah," Hazel said crawling over Frank to look through his side of the window, "This library is huge!"   
"Ok, get out everyone! Out we go!!" I said, "I have to email Flinder about some changes in our next update, where are you three going to be?"  
"I'll follow you to the computer room just in case a monster appears," Lee winked.  
"We'll go to the book area," Frank said linking arms with Hazel.  
"Alright, meet back at the entrance in an hour, if you're late I'm leaving without you guys," I joked.  
"See you!" Frazel said walking away.  
"Come on," I said to Lee, "I need to use the computer."  
"Ok," Lee said gazing at the bookshelves full of books. Finally, technology! I've missed you old pal!  
"Here we go," I said pulling out my prescription glasses. Even though I'm a fucking God, I still have bad eyesight. I think I squint too much when shoot my arrows that it effected my sight.  
"You wear glasses?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah, I only use them when I'm working though," I said, "They make me look like a nerd." It's true, I wear them when I shoot my arrows or if I'm doing paperwork at M.O.C or in the mortal world. The Gods often made fun of me because of my glasses so I never really wore them unless I was working.  
"You look good in glasses," Lee said, "They're shaped like Harry Potter's glasses!"  
"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter," I said, "Wizards... can you believe such a thing?"  
"Not really... then again one of our parents are a God so..."  
"True," I said settling down at a computer, "I'll be quick."  
"Take your time," Lee said still looking at all the books.  
"You like to read, do you?" I asked as I typed away on the computer.  
"Yeah, it's a good thing to do as a past time," Lee said.  
"You can look around you know, you don't have to stay here with me," I said not taking my eyes off the screen.  
"No, I'd rather stay here with you," Lee said putting his chin on top of my head.  
"Get off, your head is heavy."  
"No, your head makes a good chin rest."  
"I'm almost done with this email," I commented.  
"Wow, you already wrote two pages in a matter of seconds!"  
"What can I say, I know my stuff," I said as I clicked send, "And... SENT!  
"Let's look around now," Lee said tugging on my jacket.  
"Ok, ok," I said putting my glasses away.  
"No, leave them on."  
"No way," I said.  
"Yes way," he argued.  
"No, I look terrible in them!"  
"No you don't, you look cute!"   
"Nuh uh."  
"Yuh huh."  
"Lee just drop it, I'm not wearing my glasses," I said.  
"Come on!! Just wear them, for my sake!" he whined.  
"Fine, but I'm taking them off before we meet with Frank and Hazel," I said reluctantly. Damn, Lee is probably the only person who is able to persuade me so easily, around him I'm basically weak and useless.  
"Yess!" Lee said happily as we walked down the aisle... 

of books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm fucking this story up so much and not even sticking to baseline of it. I have a couple of more chapters of them in the city and once they come back to CHB, the story will be mainly focused on the main plot of this story... the stupid bet. I'm losing hope and inspiration for this series and school is starting in 13 days for me. I also have math tutor, and she assigns me 200+ questions for homework rip, so I don't have that much time to write as frequently as I used to. Sorry if I lag and I'll try to upload/write as many chapters as I can before school starts for me. Thank you for reading, I hope you'll support this crappy series until the end. (Tell me your opinions about the story so far in the comments!)


	19. 高橋さん (Mr. Takahashi)

After an hour of looking around the library, it's finally time to go. As much as I LOVEEE libraries, I'm getting pretty tired of walking around.  
"Come on, it's time to meet up with Frank and Hazel," I said pulling my glasses off, "It's about 2:45 now, we have an hour and fifteen minutes before we have to head back... I think I'm going to Iris call Chiron and tell we arrived later than we thought and would be back by six."  
"I'll call him, you wait here for Frank and Hazel," Lee said.  
"Hey, we're here!" Frazel said rushing down the stairs.  
"I just called Chiron telling him that we would be back by six instead of four," Lee said also returning.  
"Great!" Frank said, "Let's get some ice cream!"  
"I know a great place near my restaurant, let's go there! It's about half an hour away, so we'll arrive at 3:15, we'll eat dinner at 5:00 and head home after," I said.  
"Ok great!" Lee said, "But what are we going to do at the ice cream shop for an hour and forty-five minutes?"  
"Well, I'm going to run a few errands, like buy some clothes since I don't have much back at CHB, you can come along if you'd like," I said.  
"I'll go," Lee said.  
"I don't like shopping that much," Hazel said.  
"Neither do I," Frank commented.  
"Then you two can hang out together, there's a park nearby the ice cream shop, we'll meet by the lake at 4:50."  
"Alright," everyone agreed as we climbed back into the car. Great, Frank and Hazel are having some quality time together!

After thirty minutes of driving and fifteen of eating, I have finally split ways with Frazel. I hope they are able to bond during their time alone.  
"So where are you going to shop?" Lee asked.  
"I know there's a Burberry around here and a Gucci store," I said looking around, "Ah, there it is!"  
"Wow, such expensive brands," Lee commented.  
"Yeah well, this plaza doesn't really have anything else but designer brands. It's kind of stupid."  
"Isn't your restaurant located inside the plaza?" Lee asked.  
"That's... nevermind that! Come on, let's get some suits for you, Frank, and me. We'll also pick out a dress for Hazel!"  
"I thought we were supposed to be dressed casually," Lee said.  
"Yeah, but we're going to dinner after this," I said looking through the Gucci magazine, "Most of my employees don't even know who I am, I need to leave a powerful impression so they don't dare think of betraying me."  
"Oh," Lee said.  
"Yeah, I think this one would look good on Frank, this one on you, and this one on me," I said selecting three suits. Frank's is going to be an all-black suit with a golden broach pinned onto his suit jacket. Lee will be wearing a navy blue shirt with a white button up. He will also have a golden broach pinned onto his suit. I will be dressed in a dark maroon suit with a white button up and the back of my jacket will have two snakes interlocking. In honor of Hermes, who got me in this mortal mess, damn that fool.  
"Wow, look at those prices!" Lee said astounded by the price, "Maybe you shouldn't be spending this much! Get yourself a suit but not Frank and I!"  
"Nonsense," I said, "You both welcomed me to CHB so kindly, this is the least I can do for you both. You both made me feel at home back at camp, I honestly can't thank you enough for that."  
"S-Still, this is TOO much!" Luke exclaimed, "N-NO, PUT THAT CARD AWAY!"  
"Too late," I said, "Come on, lets head over to Burberry to pick Hazel a nice dress."  
"Oh my..." Lee said, "T-Those numbers were... oh my."  
"Yes I will take that one," I said pointing at a dress. Hazel will be wearing a dress in Burberry's infamous plaid. It has a white lace collar and matching black heels.  
"Come on Lee, it's time to meet Frazel, the time has passed so quickly, it's already 4:50. I hope they like the outfits I chose!" I said carrying all the clothes.  
"T-Those numbers..." Lee said in a trance.  
"Ah, I see them there! Aww... they're holding hands, they must have confessed! How cute," I said running towards them. Lee ran ahead to tell them what I had bought, what a silly kid.  
"H-He... t-those," Lee stuttered.  
"O-Oh m-my," Hazel said joining Lee.  
"W-What..." Frank said.  
"Stop stuttering like monkeys and try them on!" I said.  
"W-What are those extra bags?" Lee asked.  
"Oh, I bought some shirts and jeans that I could wear back at camp. I would have preferred something less expensive but this damn plaza doesn't have anything else!"  
"When'd you manage to buy that?" Lee asked.  
"I have my ways, now put on your new outfits and meet me in the car," I said handing each of them a bag.  
"A-Alex, you really didn't have to, you shouldn't have," Lee stuttered along with Hazel and Frank.  
"I know I didn't have to, but I WANTED to," I said, "Isn't that what you tell me whenever you do me a favor? Just hurry up and try them on, we're running late!" I got to put these bags in the trunk of my car, better head there now. 

"Aren't you going to change?" asked Lee as he entered the car.  
"Not yet," I said, "You all look nice!"  
"Thanks again Alex, I'll pay you ba-" Frank started.  
"Now now, I don't want any of that bullshit!" I said, "These are gifts from me to you."  
"But still Alex," Hazel said, "They're too much!"  
"No they're not, you three head inside the restaurant first and ask for Manager Choi. Tell him you are Mr. Takahashi's three guests. I'm going to enter as a customer first to see how my employees treat me," I said.  
"Ok, see you inside," Lee said as he walked out with Frazel. Ok, time for me to head in, just got to make sure they drag Manager Choi away and... it's go time.  
"You guys, someone is coming," I heard an employee say to another, "Maybe it's Mr. Takahashi! Oh... never mind it's just some kid."  
"Hi, table for one please," I said calmly.  
"Don't you know where you're at kid?" asked a waitress, "This is Japanese Palace, the number one Japanese restaurant in the world. You wouldn't be able to afford the food here."  
"You don't know what I can or can't afford," I said. How dare they treat a possible customer like this? Why I ought to-  
"Just leave before I call security," said another waiter, "We can't have trash like you laying around when our main boss is about to come."  
"Mr. Kim? Who are you talking to?" asked Manager Choi coming towards us. Shit, I better run, Manager Choi will recognize me right away.  
"Just some poor kid, he thought he could eat here," the waiter scoffed. So your name is Kim... well you better get ready Mr. Kim.  
"Then I guess it's a good thing you got rid of him. We can't have poor people around here, their whole presence will degrade the restaurant" I heard Manager Choi say. They're both so fucking rude! Just because someone might appear to have less money then they do doesn't mean they can talk so disrespectfully to them! I got to go change now, I see a bathroom over there. I'm going to wear my sunglasses so the waiter and waitress, who were very disrespectful towards me, won't recognize me right away. Ok, I'm ready. Here I go...  
"Mr. Takahashi!! You're here!" shouted Manager Choi, "Welcome!!" I see, he told all the employees to bow upon my entrance... interesting. He must be trying to follow Japanese customs to formally greet me.  
"Ah yes, it's good to be back here," I said pulling off my glasses (hah, I heard a gasp), "Have my guests arrived?"  
"Yes, they are seated over there, follow me right this way," Manager Choi ushered.  
"Ah, wait a second," I said stopping face to face with Mr. Kim, "彼の蝶ネクタイをまっすぐにさせて." (Let me straighten his bow tie.) I'm still shook I know how to speak Japanese. Granted, I've travelled to Japan to check on my restaurants there and I studied Japanese culture for the sake of my business, but I never took it upon myself to learn the language.  
"M-Mr. Takahas-" Mr. Kim started.  
"No need for formalities," I said glaring at him, "You're older than me after all, who knew such a scrubby kid was actually your boss, huh?"  
"I apologize for my behav-"  
"Apology... not accepted. To think, you would actually treat a customer like that?" I said.  
"W-What are you talking about Mr. Takahashi?" Manager Choi asked.  
"I first entered in disguise as a normal teenager, this man, and this woman," I said pointing at the waitress who disrespected me first, "Treated me like absolute trash, they even called me trash! To think, they might have insulted a customer this way is revolting."  
"O-Oh! Apologize, both of you!" Manager Kim ordered.  
"We're sorry Mr. Taka-" they both started.  
"Did I give you permission to say my name?!" I asked sassily, "I didn't give you permission, did I? Look, I may be young but I can detect snakes when I see them. That's why you both are fired. You too Manager Choi."  
"W-WAIT, BUT!" Manager Choi started.  
"Don't test my patience," I said, my eyes glowing, "I told you, if your service did not impress me, there would be cutbacks in our staff. I heard you say something about poor people not allowed here. First of all, if someone appears to have less money then you does not mean they are poor. And just because someone might have less money than you does not make them any less human. I care about manners and I will not have such rude people working for me. My number one pet peeve is when someone discriminates another because of the car they drive, the clothes they wear, or the way they look. We're all the same, we're all human." (Except me, I'm a god.)  
"B-But Mr. Taka-"  
"Yes, and tell me when I gave up permission to say my name? Refresh my memory, please."  
"Y-You never gave me per-"  
"Exactly," I said, "You must be thinking, 'Who does this kid think he is? He's just teen who got lucky, success and money must have gotten to his head!'. Am I right?"  
"Er-" Manager Choi said, his eyes darting around the restaurant.  
"There's no point in lying," I said, "Tell me honestly, was that what you were thinking?"  
"Uh, yes sir, but in no way did I mean to offend yo-"  
"Success taught me to be careful with who I trust and money taught me when to save and when to let go. You, and those two employees, are meant to be let go. I'll send you your paychecks for the month via postal. Now make like a bird and fly the fuck out of here," I said interrupting Manager Choi.  
"W-Wait," the waitress said grabbing my sleeve, "Mr. Boss, Kim and I have done wrong but Manager Choi didn't do anything! Please spare him!!"  
"Do you know how many times I have heard that? Somehow, I do keep the person who 'didn't do anything' and it always ended with betrayal. Every. Single. God. Damn. Time. So many people left this company to join another, gave them our recipes, everything! They were saved once and during their second chance, they betrayed me. If you want Manager Choi's ass to be saved, then make him watch a TEDtalk about training his employees," I said whipping my hand out of her grasp, "One of you waiters/waitresses, bring the House Special to my guests. And Mr. Choi, I expect you still keep the secrets of this company to yourself. Or else... who knows, I may have to contact my uncle, Lord Hades."  
"Y-Yes Ero- I mean Mr. Takahashi, your secrets are still safe with me," Manager Choi mumbled.  
"That was intense Alex," Lee said, "You sounded so professional... but don't you think you were too harsh on Manager Choi?"  
"Lee, in the world of business, there's no such thing as too harsh. I often think that way myself and give the wrongdoer another chance, but it always ends in betrayal," I said playing with my fork.  
"What kind of betrayal?" Hazel asked.  
"Well, some people act like they are my friends but really just want my money. Managers often try stealing from me, secrets in both Flinder and Japanese Palace "accidentally" get leaked, and once they even tried to kidnap me," I said calmly. I'm not lying, when I visited back before this stupid bet, I almost got kidnapped. They wanted money in exchange for my freedom, I just fought my way out of there. It was easy, I'm a God after all.  
"What?!" Hazel gasped.  
"It's no big deal, I knew what I signed up for when I entered the world of business," I said nonchalantly.  
"I guess success comes with a price," Frank mumbled.  
"Yeah, kind of... but doesn't everything come with a price nowadays?" I said.  
"True," Lee said.  
"Let me show you something fun! It's a little obnoxious but it's kinda fun to do," I said picking up a wine glass, "I'm still a kid after all!"  
"What are you going to do with that?" Hazel asked.  
"I'm going to throw it," I said bringing my arm back.  
"No you're not," Frank said taking the cup away from me.  
"Why not?? I like breaking shit!" I said grabbing another cup.  
"Because, that's just rude! Think about the people who have to clean it up!" Hazel said grabbing the another cup out of my hand.  
"Yeah," Lee agreed taking all the cups off our table.  
"If you take the cups away, what are we going to drink out of?" I asked.  
"We don't even have drinks yet," Lee said.  
"We don't?" I asked looking around, "You're right, we don't. WAITER!!"  
"Y-Yes Mr. Takahashi!" someone said running towards me.  
"We need drinks don't we?" I said, "And where's the food?"  
"It's cooking right now sir," the waiter said, "What would you like to drink?"  
"Wine for me," I said.  
"B-But sir you're under-" stammered the waiter.  
"He means water," Lee interrupted, shooting me a glare, "Water for me please!"  
"Same here," Hazel said.  
"I could use some water too," Frank said.  
"Alright, I'll be right back with your waters, uh... Mr. Takahashi, sir, where are you going?" the waiter asked.  
"I'm going to go get the water," I said, "I also want to check the kitchen staff. What's your name?"  
"I'm Cedric," the waiter said, "Cedric Diggory."  
"Hi, Cedric," I said, "You seem about 18... am I right?"  
"Yes sir," Cedric said.  
"No need for formalities, you're older than me after all," I said, "Call me Alex, sit here with my guests while I get the waters."  
"B-But sir-" Cedric said.  
"Didn't I tell you to call me Alex?" I asked, "Just relax here."  
"Yeah Cedric, talk with us!" Lee said, "I'm Lee, this is Hazel, and this is Frank."  
"H-Hi," Cedric said.  
"No need to be nervous," Hazel said.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to hanging out with such high class people-" Cedric said.  
"Neither are we," Frank said.  
"But... aren't you friends with Mr. Taka- I mean Alex? And your cloth-" Cedric said.  
"Clothes do not define a person," I shouted walking through the doors leading to kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I succeeded in making Eros sound humble... I'm trying to show what he's wearing, what he looks like, and what his businesses are without making him seem obnoxious. I brought Cedric Diggory into this story for a little bit because I couldn't think of a suitable name for the waiter. (Btw, Alex is going to wear a lot of Gucci in the future, so I'm just going to refer to him as Gucci Boy sometimes.)


	20. リトルブラザー (Little Brother)

"Mr. Takahashi!" the main chef shouted as I entered the kitchen, "W-What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to get some water," I said grabbing five glasses, "I also came in here to check how everything is Chef Lee."  
"Everything is fine here, I'm just surprised to see you here," Chef Lee said.   
"It's been a while hasn't it," I laughed, "How's your family?"  
"They're fine, here let me help you with that," Chef Lee said putting the glasses on a tray, "I heard you fired three employees already."  
"I'm not here to play around," I said, "I hope I didn't leave a scary impression on anyone."  
"I think you did," Chef Lee laughed, "Allow me to take these to your table."  
"No no, it's fine. Please hurry with the House Special, I'm starving."  
"Then take this Calamari we prepared."  
"Ah, thank you!" I said leaving. Wow, there are a lot more people here than before. I better be careful with this water-  
"ARGH!" I shouted bumping into someone, "Aw shit, I spilled water all of me."  
"You should have watched where you were going," a woman sneered, "How did anyone hire you to work here?"  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't wo-" I said.  
"I don't need your excuses you little rat! Look, you got my shawl wet!" she shouted.  
"I apologize, but I only got a little bit of your shawl wet. Whereas, I'm soaking," I said gesturing to my suit.  
"Yes, but aren't I more important than some low life waiter?" I fucking hate rich people like here. Congratulations, you better off than a waiter... way to go!  
"I'm not a wai-"   
"Don't give me your excuses! I'm pretty sure this shawl costs more than your rent!"  
"What are you, Little Tay? Why is everything about rent, huh?" I sneered. I'm not about to let some mortal treat me this way! How rude!  
"Don't you think you should pay me for the damage?"  
"No, it's just a little bit of water. If anything you should pay for my suit!"  
"I'm not paying for some Dollar Tree suit!"  
"So what if this was from Dollar Tree? It still looks better than your outfit!"  
"You take that back! You're just some low life teen looking for trouble!"  
"If I recall correctly, you started it by calling me a rat!"  
"It doesn't matter if I said anything to you, you're nothing!"  
"What's the matter honey?" asked a man walking towards us.  
"This little rat just spilled water all over me!" the woman cried.  
"What are you talking about? She's the one who made me spill the water all over me!" I said.  
"Who are you to speak to us in that tone?" asked the man. Damn it, I hate telling people I'm the owner of Japanese Palace and Flinder… then again I hate it when people disrespect me.  
"I'm the CE-" I started.  
"He's just some waiter! He won't even apologize!" shouted the woman. Damn it, why must you cause a scene?  
"I'll have you know that I DID apologize, you're the stubborn one who won't apologize to me!" I said.  
"Don't talk to my wife that way!" the man shouted slapping me. Wow, that escalated quickly, is physical action the only way mortals can communicate? Damn, this bitch is really pissing me off now.  
"Hey, this isn't an issue you should bring physical violence into," I said glaring at him with glowing eyes.  
"Don't look at me like that!" the man shouted slapping me again.  
"ALEX!!" Lee shouted, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, stay there!" I shouted back, "I'll deal with this."  
"So your name's Alex huh, bring me your boss! I want to talk to him about your behavior," the man sneered.  
"Why should I?" I asked. Dumb bitch, I am the boss.  
"Do you know who I am?!" the man said.  
"No," I said, "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy, owner of Wellington's Café!" Why the fuck is it called 'Wellington's Café' when your name is Lucius Malfoy...?  
"Never heard of that café before."  
"It's the café right down the street!"  
"You mean that small, shabby looking one?" I asked pointing at café. Damn, that café is actually pretty big...  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SMALL AND SHABBY!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT IS QUITE BIG! WHO ARE YOU TO SAY IT'S SMALL AND SHABBY?! BRING ME YOUR BOSS!"  
"Gladly, but first look around. Japanese Palace is quite big isn't it... do you know how many there are in the world?"  
"Of course this place is big! There are six in the world, one here in New York, three in California, and two in Japan! Who doesn't know?!"  
"And do you know the owner of these restaurants?"  
"Of course I do! I'm close friends with him, I meet up with him for lunch every Saturday!"  
"Do you now?" Who the fuck does this guy think he's fooling.  
"Yes, are you feeling quite scared now? You've gotten awfully quiet!" Lucius laughed.  
"No, no. You should be the one who's scared..." I said walking away.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Lucius shouted grabbing my hand, "I want to speak to your boss!"  
"If you are such close friends with my boss, why don't you call him?" I said.  
"I-I don't have his number, we contact each other over email," Lucius lied.  
"Really? But I don't use email," I said.  
"Why does that matter?"   
"Because you're talking to the owner of this restaurant right now you dumbfuck," I said.  
"How can you, a 16 year old boy, be the owner of six restaurants?" Lucius laughed.  
"Age," I said straightening Lucius's tie, "Does not define success. Age does not barricade a person from success. Now, get out of my restaurant, 'dear friend'."  
"Stop lying!" Lucius shouted, "You are not the owner of Japanese Palace!!" I can feel everyone staring, damn it.  
"Believe what you want," I said, "Security, take this man and woman away."  
"Yes sir!" two men shouted walking forward, "Please follow us this way ma'am, sir."  
"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO BELIEVE THIS LITTLE TWERP? HE IS NOT THE OWNER OF JAPANESE PALACE!!" shouted Lucius's wife. What an incompetent woman.  
"She's right. They can't leave just yet," I said, "I still need money for the damage of my suit."  
"You're suit is from Costco, you'll get a refund there," a boy about my age growled. Who the fuck is he?  
"Who the fuck are you? I asked.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, future CEO of-" Draco said.  
"I didn't ask for a whole damn story dude, so where's my money?" I asked.  
"I already told you, you can just a refund from Costco for the suit you bought," Drace sneered, laughing coldly.  
"Really? I don't think Costco accepts Gucci," I said taking my jacket off and throwing it in Draco's face, "I want to make sure I'm not the only one who can see the Gucci tag."  
"F-Fuck you," Draco said, his cold smile disappeared from his face.  
"Please step out of this building," security said trying to usher them out.  
"WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL WE MEET THE BOSS OF THIS RESTAURANT!!" Lucius shouted.  
"Oh my gosh, how can someone cause such a scene," I said, "You're talking to the owner already, it's me."  
"N-No it's not!" shouted Mrs. Malfoy.  
"Manager Choi!" I called, "Oh wait, I already fired him... CEDRIC!!"  
"Yes Mr. Taka- I mean Alex," Cedric said.  
"Congratulations, you just got promoted to manager!" I said happily, "Now, Manager Diggory, will you please tell these folks that I'm the owner?"  
"Of course sir! Thank you!" Cedric said astonished, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, this is Mr. Alex Takahashi. He is indeed the owner of all six restaurants of Japanese Palace. You have been talking to him this whole time."  
"NO!" Lucius shouted, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
"下らない男," I said shaking my head, "Foolish man. I guess I should make some public appearances or else people won't believe me when I say I'm the owner."  
"YOU'RE NOT THE OWNER!!" Draco shouted.  
"So bringing security and directing my employee won't convince you? Also, can you shut the fuck up already, you're causing a scene. There's people staring now," I said.  
"No!!" shouted the Malfoys.  
"Do you know anyone who works here?" I asked.  
"We know Chef Lee, he is one of our closest friends. We only associate with high class people after all," the woman gloated.   
"Chef Lee?" I called, "Can you come out here please?"  
"Yes Mr. Takahashi, what is it sir?" Chef Lee asked stepping out of the kitchen.  
"Lee, thank goodness you're here! Tell this kid to knock off the act, he keeps claiming that he's the owner of Japanese Palace!" Mr. Malfoy shouted.  
"He's not lying Lucius, he really is the owner of this restaurant, he's also the owner of Fli-" started Chef Lee.  
"My other company is to remain a secret, Chef Lee," I said.  
"Ah, yes Mr. Takahashi," Chef said.  
"So... you're telling me that I just spent half an hour arguing with the owner?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, "Mr. Takahashi, sir, I'm so sorry! If I had known it was you-"  
"So if, indeed, I had been lying about my status, you wouldn't have been sorry?" I asked.  
"No, that's not what I me-"   
"Shut up now and leave, you are banned from this restaurant. Chef Lee, have you given my guests their food?"  
"Yes sir," Chef Lee replied, "We gave it to them a while ago."  
"Oh good, sadly it's time for me to leave. I'll visit again soon," I said, "Come on Hazel, Frank, and Lee. Let's go back now."   
"But you haven't eaten yet," Frank said getting up from the table.  
"I lost my appetite anyways," I said glaring at the Malfoys. Damn it, they deprived me of food.  
"Oh please, Mr. Takahashi," Mr. Malfoy said grabbing my arm, "We apologize!"  
"Enough of that," I said whipping my hand out of his grasp, "I expect for you two to pay for the damage to my suit, I want it by the end of the week."  
"Of course!" Mr. Malfoy said, "Of course! We'll get you the money and send it to the Japanese Palace by the end of the week!"  
"Good," I said walking to my car, "Get in you guys."  
"Ok," Hazel, Frank, and Lee said climbing in.  
"Isn't that a Lamborghini?" Mrs. Malfoy gasped.  
"Does it matter if it is?" I murmured under my breath, "Everyone have there seatbelt on?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great," I said changing my sunglasses to regular glasses.  
"You have glasses?" Hazel asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't wear them unless I'm working or driving at night," I said.  
"Oh," Frank said, "Do you often get attacked by harsh words whenever someone doesn't believe that you are the owner of your businesses?"  
"Yeah, I hear all kinds of things," I said, "I think it has something to do about my age. Although, age is just a number."  
"Must be hard owning Flinder and Japanese Palace," Lee remarked.  
"You get used to it," I said driving towards CHB, "We'll be back at camp by 5:55. Did you all have fun?"  
"Yeah," Frank said, "Hazel and I had some bonding time."  
"Oh?" I asked, "Are you two-"  
"Dating?" Hazel said blushing, "Yeah, we are."  
"Today has been a success then," I mumbled to myself.  
"What?" Frank asked.  
"Nothing, I'm just happy for you two!" I said grinning at Lee.  
"Mission accomplished," Lee whispered smiling.  
I have managed to pair three couples within two days, suck that Hermes! Hah!

"I heard you say my name," Hermes voice entered my brain.  
"ANDKSAAO!! WTF, HERMES?!" I shouted.  
"W-What?" Lee asked groggily, waking up from his nap.  
"Didn't you hear someone's voice?" I whispered.  
"No, just yours," Lee said.  
"Oh, sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep," I said using Charmspeak.  
"So I see, you've manage to find a boyfriend," Hermes said, "But isn't that like incest. You're basically his far uncle."  
"Doesn't apply as incest unless it's a direct relation or if you are brothers and sisters. Like me and the Aphrodite kids, that's incest," I thought.  
"Oh, so why'd you say my name?" Hermes asked.  
"I managed to pair three couples up-"   
"Four you mean."  
"No, three."  
"What about you and Lee?"  
"We're not dating. Damn it, why does everybody think I'm dating someone? I'm a single Pringle, not ready to mingle."  
"That's kind of ironic being that you are the God of Love. So if you're not dating him, is he still single?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Ready to mingle?"  
"I don't know, why?"  
"He seems like sweet thang..."  
"Don't you dare touch him Hermes, I swear on Zeus's lightning I will kick your ass-"  
"Aren't you the protective boyfriend? And you're trying to tell me, you guys aren't dating?"  
"... no comment."  
"No comment my ass, you're in love and you're scared aren't you?"  
"I'm not scared, I'm just not used to this feeling. I've always seen it happen but it has never happened to me."  
"Wow, you have a sad life."  
"Shut up, not everyone hooks up with the first person they see like you."  
"At least I know how to do my job, you claim to be the God of Love, but... you've never been in love."  
"Shut up... get out of my head already, I need to concentrate on driving."  
"Alright, just don't call for me and I won't come to you."  
"I never called for you in the first place. Now get out already!"  
"Fine, bye Eros, I hope you fail!!"  
"Fucking bastard," I whispered under my breath as we finally reached CHB, "Ok, everybody, wake up! We're here."  
"Already?" Frank asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah, it's only 6:00, how are you guys so tired?" I asked opening the trunk of my car, "I hope you enjoyed the trip!"  
"We did, thanks again for the outfits," Hazel said.  
"Yeah, thanks!" Lee said.  
"No problem, if you guys ever need anything just tell me," I said grabbing my bags, "See you tomorrow!" Ugh, driving is so tiring. Who knew this body would also feel exhaustion. I can't wait to lay in my bed, I wonder if Nico is in the cabin.

"Nico?" I asked opening the door.  
"Back so soon?" Nico asked from his bed.  
"Are you still sleeping?"   
"Haven't gotten up since this morning," Nico mumbled sitting up, "What's with all the Gucci bags? Did you go shopping?"  
"Yeah, I needed some clothes."  
"Where'd you get the money?"  
"Chiron managed to get my wallet from my home back in California."  
"Oh, damn you're rich," Nico said, "You never answered my question this morning. How ARE you so rich?"  
"Hard work," I said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I worked very hard and opened some businesses."  
"So it wasn't your mother's money?"  
"No, why would I use Aphro- I mean my mom's money? Here, I got you something as a thank you present," I said handing Nico a box.  
"You didn't have to," Nico said, "I didn't even do much for you."  
"Sure you did, you were the first one who welcomed me to CHB!" I said, "Open it!"  
"Wow, this is so cool!" Nico said holding up a black leather jacket.  
"Check out the back," I said smiling.  
"Woah, the back has a cool design. There are snakes going in and out of a large skull," Nico said, "Thank you Alex!"  
"No problem," I said, "I wish I could have gotten you something much better."  
"What are you talking about? This is already too much!"  
"It's not enough to express my gratitude," I said, "Don't tell the other I got you this."  
"My mouth is closed, if they ask I'll just say Hades got it for me."  
"Good," I said.  
"So how was your trip?"  
"It went well, I managed to buy some clothes for myself."  
"That's good, Chiron told us about Zeus not coming to CHB," Nico said.  
"I didn't really do much, I never even made it to M.O.C.," I said dejectedly.  
"But it was still a success, good job today Alex," Nico said.  
"Oh, guess what? Frank and Hazel started dating!"  
"Finally, gosh dang it," Nico said, "It's about time!"  
"You and Will are next," I mumbled to myself smiling.  
"What did you say?" Nico asked.  
"Nothing," I said hanging my new clothes in the closet, "I'm going to go to sleep now, good night Nico."  
"Good night."   
"Ugh," I unintentionally groaned while thinking about today's events.  
"What's wrong?" asked Nico.  
"Nothing, just tired."  
"You sure?"  
"Y-Yeah," I said yawning.  
"You need to stop doing that," Nico said.  
"Doing what?" I asked, "Yawning."  
"No, lying. You always say everything is fine but most of the time, it isn't. I used to be like that too, I felt as though I was a burden to everyone. I thought saying what I actually believed was a waste of everyone's time, I thought I was a waste of time. I used to think no one would like me because I was a child of Hades, because I was the Ghost King. But Jason, Reyna, and Hazel, just to name a few, taught me that they hung out with me because I was a Child of Hades. Because I was Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King. There's is always someone who will listen to your side of the story, someone who will listen to your troubles... basically what I'm saying is that, I'll always be there for you. If you ever want to complain, rant, or talk, my door/ears are always open," Nico said.  
"Thanks Nico, it's just that I'm not used to anyone listening to my problems or what I have to say. I have so many ideas for my businesses but most people just disregard what I have to say because of my age," I said. Back in M.O.C., I was always looked down on in a way because I was a second generation God. Minor Gods only respected me because of my parents, Aphrodite and Ares. I wasn't Eros, I was the son of war and love.  
"Ok well, you're at CHB now. You have a family now, we'll listen. So tell me, what's wrong."  
"Well, it all started this morning. So much attention was brought to me that I felt uncomfortable. No one would leave me alone, especially not Drew. I talked with Lee for a while and what he said to me made me realize who I am. And it wasn't a good thing... afterwards when I was on the road I realized I didn't get directions from Chiron. I turned back around but crashed into a lake. I wasn't in a good mood the whole time so as my car was sinking, I actually considered just drowning with it. But, I got my act together and drove out of the water, "I said, "When I arrived back at CHB, I was informed that the Gods were not coming because I gave them such an amusing comedy. I was chased down by a group of girls and had to act like Malcolm was my boyfriend, which he's not. Afterwards, I needed to email my company about our next app update. I went to the library with Lee, Hazel, and Frank and went out to dinner at my restaurant. Turns out, my manager and two of my staff discriminate people by how wealthy someone looks. I also bumped into a customer, spilling water all over me and I apologized. But that damn lady kept dragging the argument on and on, in the end she brought her husband to talk to me. Her husband was worst than her and started slapping me. I hate using my businesses as an advantage against other people during conversations but I ended up having to do so because that was the only way to shut the two up. In the end, Hazel and Frank started dating, which is literally the best thing in the world, and I'm just tired as fuck right now."  
"Wow," Nico sighed, "Sounds like you had a bad day. The lady you bumped into and her husband sound like pricks."  
"They were, they kept claiming to be friends with the owner of the restaurant but like... I'm the owner and I didn't even know who they were. I'm thinking about buying their little cafe and opening my own. It would be called '高橋さんのお茶'. Roughly translated to, 'Takahashi's Tea'. Yeah, I'm doing that. I'm going to give it a very aesthetic theme. Red brick wall, white ceiling, long black lights with LED white lights, and a lot of greens."  
"That sounds cool, what are your businesses anyways?"  
"It's not your concern," I said, "Let's go to sleep now. I'm thinking about going back into the city tomorrow and buying the cafe. I'll have one of my manager's at my restaurant redesign the inside that way I can stay at CHB."  
"Wait, tell me what your businesses are!"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"Too bad," I said grinning, "Good night Nico."  
"Hey, Takahashi you can't do that to me!" Nico said, "Just tell me, I don't see what the big deal is."  
"If I tell you, will you go to sleep?" I asked.  
"Yes," Nico said.  
"Fine," I said reluctantly, "I'm the owner of six restaurants, all of which go by the name Japanese Palace and-"  
"You're the owner of Japanese Palace?" Nico asked, "The top Japanese restaurant in the world?"  
"I wouldn't say it's the top Japanese restaurant in the world but... yeah. I have one in New York, three in California, and two in Japan. I'm also the CEO of Flinder-"  
"YOU'RE THE CEO OF FLIN-"  
"Shh, only a few people can know that! I haven't made any public appearances yet for any of my businesses and I'm trying to keep it that way. I want a normal life as a teenager," I said. Actually, I'm just too lazy to make a public appearance. If I do one soon, I will have to keep my mortal form looking like this if I ever want to visit my restaurants again. That wouldn't work well with my cover-up story of my disappearance once I win this bet.  
"Ah, ok. Do you own any other businesses?"  
"I'm about to make a new cafe called, 'Takahashi's Tea'."   
"What if the owners don't sell their cafe to you?"  
"I'll make them," I said, "I have my ways..."  
"What if your cafe doesn't go well?"  
"I'll just say the cafe is a branch of Japanese Palace and I'm sure it'll go well."  
"What are you even going to serve? Don't you think you are rushing into this?"  
"I'd serve an assortment of tea, cakes, Japanese desserts, and mochi. And no, I'm not rushing into this."  
"I think you are..."  
"Didn't you say you would go to sleep after I told you my businesses?"  
"That's not what we're talking about right now, is it?"  
"Shut up Nico and go to sleep."  
"Fine, good night."  
"Good night."

"Rise and shine Nico!" I said waking Nico.  
"Why are you so up early?" Nico groaned from his bed.  
"I Iris messaged my manager at Japanese Palace early in the morning to buy the Malfoy's cafe. I told him all my plans and entrusted him to redesign the whole cafe!" I said excitedly. Fuck yeah, I don't have to do any work!  
"I thought you were going to go into town yourself to buy it," Nico mumbled, still in bed. Honestly though, Nico's laziness is a fucking mood.  
"I was but I don't feel like driving today," I said, "Get up already, Nico!"  
"Ughh, fine," Nico said still not moving.  
"What do you mean 'fine'? You're still not up yet," I said grabbing a hold of Nico's ankles.  
"W-What are you doing?" Nico asked, yawning lazily.  
"I'm waking you up," I said pulling on his ankles and dragging him out of his bed.  
"THUNK!"  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"My head hitting the damn hard floor," Nico said rubbing the back of his head. He's still not standing up... he's not even sitting up for that matter. I even bonked his head on the floor and he's still laying down... this kid will be the death of me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I said kneeling down to pick Nico up princess style.  
"Eh? What are you doing?" Nico asked, his eyes still closed.  
"Well, you wouldn't get the fuck up yourself, so I'm carrying you out," I said, "Wake up now or be humiliated in front of all the campers."  
"I choose or," Nico yawned.  
"Fine," I said kicking the door open, "I'm just going to carry you to breakfast."  
"Fine by me bitch," Nico mumbled falling back asleep in my arms, "That just means I don't have to walk."  
"How lazy are you Nico...Nico? Niiiicooooo, wakeee upppppp... NICO!!" I shouted. Oh shit, I shouted too loud. Now everyone's staring... damn it!  
"W-What?" Nico yawned.  
"Never mind you tiny little shit," I grumbled.  
"Who you calling tiny?" asked Nico puffing his chest to appear larger.  
"I'm calling you tiny," I said, "You're so tiny, you're basically swimming in my arms right now. I feel like I'm going to crush you if I'm not careful."  
"Shut up," Nico said, "I'll have you know, I'm a solid 5'5!"  
"Wow... 5'5, good job on growing tuff guy," I said sarcastically.  
"I don't need your compliments," Nico said puffing his chest out more.  
"You look a fucking pufferfish, calm down there," I said pushing Nico's stomach down with one of my hands. Nico is so tiny, I can't wait to pair him up with Will!  
"Don't touch my stomach!" Nico laughed pushing my hand away.  
"Are you... ticklish?" I asked with a devilish smile.  
"N-No," Nico said finally opening his eyes, "Thanks for the ride Takahashi-"  
"Where do you think you're going?" I asked evilly holding Nico tighter.  
"L-Let me go," Nico said, "Don't you dare tickle me- STOP!! HAHAHAHAHHAHA, STOP TAKA- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"Oh my gosh, you're so ticklish," I said laughing, "Haha, the Ghost King has a weakness."  
"I'M NOT- HHAHAHAHAHA- TICKLISH- AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!" shouted Nico.  
"Sure you aren't," I said, "Quiet down, would ya? People are staring."  
"THEN STOP- AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA- TICKLING ME- AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!"  
"No way," I laughed passing the Apollo cabin. (I got lost on our way to the Dining Hall for breakfast and accidentally circled around the cabins three times.)  
"Nico?" Will asked rubbing his swollen eyes, "It looks like you but it doesn't sound like you..."  
"Good morning- HEY DON'T BITE ME!!" I shouted, "As I was saying, good morning- OUCH! STOP BITING MY ARMS AND HAND!"  
"THEN DON'T- HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA- TICKLE ME!!" shouted Nico in between laughter.  
"Then don't- OUCH!! DON'T BITE ME!!" I shouted pulling on some String to tie around Nico's mouth.   
"What are you guys doing so early in the morning?" asked Will with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"Just playing around with my 'little bro'," I said to clarify the situation between me and Nico. Don't worry Will, my little cinnamon bun, Nico and I don't have feelings for each other! He's all yours!  
"FJKDAGHANERLAIOETUOIWAU!!" Nico shouted through the string.  
"What? Didn't quite get that," I said laughing as I removed some of the String.  
"I said, 'DON'T CALL ME YOUR LITTLE BRO!!'" Nico shouted into my ear, "AND PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!"  
"Haha, no way," I laughed shifting Nico onto my back, "Even if you don't want me to say it, I still think of you as my little bro!"  
"Ok well, don't ever expect me to call you big bro," Nico said rolling his eyes, "Good morning Will."  
"Good morning, looks like you had a very... active morning," Will commented staring at Nico's messy hair.  
"Ah right," I said following Will's stare, "Let's go to back to the cabin to get you all fixed up."  
"I don't give a shit about how I look. No matter what my hair looks like or what I'm wearing, I always look great," Nico said with false confidence.  
"Sure you do..." I said turning towards the Hades cabin, "Come on, let's get you all fixed up. You coming, Will?"  
"Uh," Will said looking at Nico for permission.  
"I don't care you for come or not, just make up your mind," Nico said yawning.  
"Well what do you prefer?" I asked winking at Nico.  
"I don't give a- I MEAN!! I'd prefer it if Will comes," Nico said painfully. Good thing I had pinched his legs or else he would have said the wrong thing.  
"Ok, great!" Will said cheerfully.  
"Yeah..." Nico said. Is it just me or do I see a tint of red on Nico's ears... OMG HE'S BLUSHING... that's his way of blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess you can say this was kind of like a crossover between the Harry Potter series and the PJO series. It was only for this chapter so don't expect more chapters with other book characters.


	21. ビッグブラザー (Big Brother)

"Ok, here we are," I said choosing Nico an outfit back at the Hades cabin. Damn, I should become a fucking stylist... look at me stylin' a hoe so cute! We got dat Gucci blue and white striped shirt, paired with some black jeans, the leather jacket I got Nico the other day, and a gold chained bracelet. Fuck yeah dude, Nico's going to look so cute.   
"You expect me to wear... this?" Nico asked picking up the bracelet with two fingers. It's not trash bro, calm your ass down.  
"Sure, why not?" I asked pulling my pajama shirt off.  
"Oh geez Alex, change in the bathroom or something," Nico said putting his hand over Will's eyes. Awww, look how protective he is about this shit.  
"I don't really care, so why should you?" I said teasing Nico.  
"We have a guest over," Nico said.  
"And I'm giving our guest a show," I said as I posed.  
"Just put a damn shirt on," Nico said rolling his eyes.  
"Fine," I said pulling on a classic black Gucci shirt.  
"Good," Nico said uncovering Will's eyes.  
"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Nico and Will as I pulled of my pajama shorts.  
"OOF," Will said as Nico covered his eyes once more.  
"ALEX!!" Nico shouted.  
"WHAT?! WE'RE ALL GUYS ANYWAYS, WE ALL HAVE ONE!" I said in response. Geez, I have underwear on... what's the big deal? Back in Ancient Greece, being naked was normal... having clothes on was weird. What's wrong with this generation? They know nothing about ventilation!  
"I can't believe I have to say this to a grown ass person but, PUT SOME GOSH DAMN PANTS ON YOU STUPID CHICKEN NUGGET!" Nico shouted.  
"WHO YOU CALLING A CHICKEN NUGGET!" I shouted.  
"YOU!"  
"HEY WILL," I said uncovering his eyes, "Do I look like a chicken nugget to you?"  
"N-No," Will said blushing. Although Will has feelings for Nico, I guess he can't deny the fact that I'm very attractive.  
"Damn it," I heard Will faintly whisper, "Why am I blushing? Stop blushing you fool, now is not the time." I RELATE TO HIM SO MUCH!! I ALWAYS BLUSH AT THE WORST OF FUCKING TIMES AND IT EMBARRASES THE CRAP OUT OF ME! For the sake of Will's embarrassment, I shall put on some pants. I'll slightly tuck in the black Gucci shirt into my jeans and wear a belt with a silver buckle. Yeah, I think the silver buckle will add a nice touch to it all.  
"How many black ripped jeans do you have?" Nico asked from the bathroom. When'd he get there?  
"I have like... five. One for each weekday I guess," I said fastening my belt.  
"Why do you have so many?" asked Will calming down.  
"I like the color black and... why not?" I asked rearranging my hair so it covered my eyes.  
"Don't cover your eyes," Will said standing up from his seat.  
"Why not?" I asked kneeling a little bit so Will could reach my hair comfortably.  
"Because, the eyes tell a story. If you cover them," Will said rearranging my hair, "You'll be covering up their story." Damn, are all Apollo kids like this? He sounds a lot like Lee, 'Don't cover up your eyes'.  
"Ok, ok," I said standing back up, "I won't cover up my eyes."  
"Good," Will commented as I patted his hair.  
"What are you two doing?" asked Nico from the bathroom doorway. OOH, THIS CHILD LOOKING FINE!! THE JACKET REALLY SUITS HIM WELL, THE BRACELET ADDS THAT FINISHING TOUCH, AND NAVY BLUE LOOKS GOOD ON HIM!  
"Nothing," I said walking towards him, "You look good in this outfit."  
"Thanks," Nico mumbled.  
"What do you think Will?" I asked.  
"He looks... very nice," Will managed to mumble.  
"Let's see, it's missing something... ah yes," I said rummaging around some of the bathroom drawers, "Here it is. Hair gel, we're going to style your hair up today!"  
"Why?" Nico groaned, "Who do I have to impress?"  
"Well," I said styling Nico's hair, "You want to woo all the boys out there don't you? Argh, I can't get this hairstyle right. Will, can you try?"   
"Sure," Will said walking over.  
"Nico, sit down there so Will has an easier time styling your hair," I directed picking an earring. I almost forgot I had an ears piercing, it's kinda weird that I only have one on the left side of my ear though.   
"How's it going along over there?" I asked looking at the couple with a mirror. Aw, Nico's blushing again. Look at Will looking so seriously at Nico, I've never seen this expression on him. I wonder if this is what he looks like when he's performing surgery... maybe it's this personality of Will that really riles Nico up... how cute.  
"It's going great," Will mumbled concentrating.  
"What do you think, gold or diamond earring," I asked turning around.  
"Uh, go with the diamond stud," Nico said, "Why do you only have your left ears pierced?"  
"I don't know," I said putting the stud on, "Maybe it's because my beauty was too blinding for the worker to pierce more than one ear."   
"And done," Will said finishing up Nico's hair, "Wow, you look great Nico."  
"Thanks," Nico said standing up, "I'm starving now, let's go eat breakfast."  
"You two go on without me," I said, "I need to clean up a little."  
"Ok," Nico said, "See you later Grande fratello." (Big brother in Italian.) I guess Nico doesn't know that I understand Italian as well. Hah, look at my two cinnamon rolls walking out together... don't worry Solangelo, you both will be together soon! I'm fucking starving, I should probably head over to the Dining Hall now, I see Annabeth and Malcolm heading towards there... might as well talk with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts the day after tomorrow... fuck my lifeee.


	22. 李助 (Assistant Lee)

"HEYO!" I shouted jumping onto Malcolm's back. I think jumping onto Malcolm's back has become a habit of mine...  
"Hi," Annabeth said slightly shocked by my sudden appearence.  
"What are you two talking about?" I asked happily.  
"Nothing much," Malcolm said, "We were just discussing the plans for tomorrow night's Capture the Flag game."  
"Oh, there's another game?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Annabeth said, "Are you going to play in this one?"  
"I don't know how to play," I said.  
"What?! You don't know how to play Capture the Flag?" asked Malcolm shocked.  
"Uh, yeah... is that a bad thing?" I asked.  
"It's not a bad thing but it's definitely something you should learn," Annabeth said, "It's a really fun game."  
"Yeah, here, I'll explain the basics," Malcolm said explaining the rules.  
"Oh I get it, basically what you're trying to do is capture the other team's flag before they get yours. But you only win if you bring your opponents flag back to your side," I said.  
"Yes, but it's not your opponent's flag, it's your flag. Each team starts out with their opponent's flag and throughout the game you're trying to get your team's flag back. You can be offense or defense for your team, both of which usually require fighting and a lot of tactics," Malcolm said.  
"Oh, I get it," I said, "Sounds fun, I'll try to play this time."  
"Great, I got to run," Annabeth said, "I'm in charge of the game for tomorrow night, AGAIN. This time I have to plan the game with, out of all the people at CHB, Percy."  
"Oh, good luck with that," Malcolm said jumping to readjust the way he was carrying me. Annabeth working with Percy may or may not have been because of me... I regret nothing!  
"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Malcolm asked.  
"No, I'm starving," I said, "Onward horse! To the Dining Hall!"  
"Yes sir," Malcolm said sprinting.  
"S-Slow down!" I shouted. Damn, this kid is pretty fast.  
"Just grab on tight," Malcolm laughed.  
"How are you so fucking fast?"  
"Did you just say, 'How are you so fucking fat'?"  
"No, I asked how you were so fast!"  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm the fastest camper at CHB, you know," Malcolm said happily, "The Nike kids hate me."  
"Why, because you wear Adidas?" I asked.  
"That's such a lame joke," Malcolm laughed.  
"But you still laughed," I said as we arrived at the Dining Hall, "Where are you sitting?"  
"At the Athena table."  
"Oh, I'll catch you later then," I said, "Bye!"  
"See ya later!" Malcolm said walking away. 

"ALEX!!" Leo shouted waving me over.  
"Hey," I said.  
"How was your trip to the city yesterday?" asked Jason.  
"The trip was great, I'm a little tired from driving though," I said, "I could really use some food and a nap right now."  
"Where's Frank and Hazel?" asked Piper.  
"I'm not sure," I said.  
"Our table seems very empty today," Calypso commented, "Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico are missing today."  
"I know that Annabeth and Percy are working on organizing the Capture the Flag," I said, "I bet Frank and Hazel are still sleeping and I saw Nico this morning. He left the cabin with Will to get some breakfast."  
"They're probably at the Hospital Wing then," Leo said eating some bread, "As much as Nico acts like he hates Will, we all know he enjoys Will's company. They usually head off to the Hospital Wing, because that's where Will hangs out, and stay there for almost the whole day."  
"What do they even do in there?" I asked.  
"Well, Will gets a lot of patients," Piper said, "And so Nico just sits around and talks with him I think."  
"Interesting..." I mumbled to myself.  
"What is?" asked Lee putting his hands on my shoulder.  
"Lee... we have another mission. Hurry and eat breakfast and then meet me in the Strawberry Fields!" I said running out the door.  
"What's Alex up to?" I heard Lee ask.  
"I dunno," Calypso responded. What I'm up to, you damn fools, is a top secret mission. Only my assistant (I have appointed Lee to be my assistant) can know about this plan. Operation, 'Matchmake Solangelo' is now in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, school started and it sucks balls. The next chapter is going to be kind of gruesome but it gets better! I might upload the next one soon, idk. Yesterday was the second day of school and it sucked ass. Words can hurt, please think about what you say before you say it to others! Please don't body shame anyone, everyone is beautiful for who they are. Everyone has more flaws than perfections and it's the flaws that make us differ from each other. Appreciate each other's flaws, spread positivity, and keep on smiling. This was a cheesy ass end note but I wanted to say this to someone. I hope you liked this chapter, the next one might be a long one. Thank you for reading!


	23. 、矢印 (The Arrow)

"So the plan is," I said sitting down in the Strawberry Fields with Lee, "I get injured, you take me to the Hospital Wing, Nico gets wowed by Will's looks when he is concentrating, and he admits his feelings for Will!"  
"That sounds... farfetched," Lee said doubtfully, "What if he doesn't confess? What if this plan doesn't work?"  
"I thought it out and, it's going to work. Nico thinks of me as a big brother and we formed a very close friendship. I'll be in a life threatening situation and Will will save me. Nico will feel so much gratitude and will be impressed by Will's skills that he can't help but confess his feelings. Will already knows and admits that he likes Nico but Nico is still in denial," I said. Plus, if this plan doesn't work, I'm just going to use my arrows. That's always a good back up plan.  
"Sounds like a plan but... the part where you're in a life threatening situations sounds... sketchy," Lee said worriedly, "There's a possibility that Will won't be able to heal you."  
"It's fine," I said slightly nervous. If Will fails to save me then I will automatically sent back to M.O.C. This plan HAS to work.  
"How are you even going to get injured?" Lee said even more worried, "I don't like the idea of that. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"It's fine, I've been through enough pain to know what it feels like to almost die," I lied. I'm lowkey scared to get hurt, I'm still not used to pain and sickness yet... everything will be fine... right?  
"But-"  
"Stop worrying Lee and just trust me. If shit does go wrong, then you and Will can work together to save me. BUT you have to promise not to intercept unless Will asks for your help or if I'm seriously about to die."  
"I still think this is a bad idea..."  
"Come on Lee, do it for me. If I think I'm going to be ok, then I'll be ok. Tell you what, I'll even wear my glasses for a whole day. I was able to buy some Ray Ban Club-Masters during our trip yesterday," I said, "I bought an extra pair of glasses just in case my Harry Potter ones ever broke... which they did last night. I got up to get a drink of water and stepped on them..."  
"I don't care about your dang glasses, I care about your wellbeing. I don't think this is a good plan-"  
"Good or not good, I'm still doing it. You're either with me or against me Lee, so which one do you choose?"  
"I don't want to be against you but if I'm with you, you'll be in danger so-"  
"Come onnnn Lee," I said leaning back on his legs, "Just do me this one favor! Please!!"  
"B-But... I-I... fine," Lee said reluctantly, "But you have to wear your glasses for a day after you recovered."  
"Deal!"  
"So how are you even going to be in a life threatening situation?"  
"Well I was thinking I just fall down a hill or something."  
"So you're thinking about jumping off a cliff basically."  
"Yeah... maybe I'll go with something less life threatening though." I said.  
"That sounds like a very dark way to start a couple..." Lee said doubtfully, "I don't know if I want to help you or not anymore."  
"Hey, you can't go back on your word," I said sitting up to face him, "Come on Lee, it's not THAT big of a deal."  
"How can you say that falling off a dang cliff is not a big deal!?" asked Will. By the way kids, don't try this at home... wait who am I even talking to right now... I must be going crazy.  
"Well... because I heal easily," I lied. (Because I'm immortal you fool, I won't actually die.)  
"I really don't want to help you on this," Lee said, "I'm out. I'm not doing this."  
"B-But, you said you would," I said gripping Lee's face, "Don't tell me you lied to me."  
"You're crazy, Takahashi, you know that? You want me to watch you 'accidentally trip and fall off a cliff' and then carry you to the Hospital Wing like nothing happened?"  
"Fine, I don't need you. I'll just do this with someone else's help," I said getting up to leave, "Just keep this plan a secret, ok? You can at least do me that, right?"  
"Y-Yeah... fine," Lee said reluctantly, "But if you are about to do something crazier than falling off a cliff, I'm going to tell Chiron."  
"Fine, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to die now," I said leaving. Wow, that turned dark very fast...

Ok, I need to trip somewhere with a lot of people so someone will carry me into the hospital. I think my best chan- OOF!  
"ARGHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain. THE FUCK IS THIS?! THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE FUCKING PLAN! I WAS JUST PASSING THROUGH THE FUCKING ARCHERY RANGE, BEHIND THE ARCHERS, AND SOMEONE HIT ME! THEY ACTUALLY HIT ME SQUARE IN THE FUCKING CHEST! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?! How am I still able to think and hear... perks of being a God I guess...  
"ALEX, I'M SO SORRY!!" shouted an unrecognizable voice.  
"MMMMMMHHHHH!!" I groaned, "I. CAN'T. BREATHE." So this is what it feels like to be on the verge of death. You learn new things everyday.  
"SOMEONE TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WING!!" shouted another voice. I can feel myself getting lifted up, open your eyes Eros, open your eyes-  
"Mal- *gasp* - colm?" I asked hoarsely.  
"At your service, stay with me now Alex. Don't talk, just breathe," Malcolm said worriedly.  
"It-It hurts..." I whispered. Death... something I thought I would never experience. Now that I'm close to experiencing it, the only thing I can think of is-  
"I don't want to die yet," I whispered.  
"Don't talk like that Takahashi, no one is dying," Malcolm said reaching the Hospital Wing, "WILL!! WILL COME QUICK!!"  
"What's- OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS!!" Will said rushing over.  
"Will... take good care of Nico," I said.  
"STOP TALKING!!" shouted Will, "SHIT SHIT, WE CAN'T PULL THE ARROW OUT, THE ARROW IS WHAT'S KEEPING HIM FROM BLEEDING TO DEATH! I NEED MORE HANDS OVER HERE!"  
"What's wro- ALEX!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" shouted Nico.  
"DON'T QUESTION ANYTHING, JUST PUT ON A PAIR OF GLOVES!" Will said barking orders, "APPLY STEADY PRESSURE HERE AS I PULL THIS ARROW OUT! STEADY PRESSURE NICO, YOU HEAR ME?"  
"Y-Yeah," Nico said, "Just... just heal him ok?"  
"I will," Will said determined, "I'm not having another death on my table every again."  
"Oh gods, what happened?" Nico asked Malcolm while applying pressure. The fact that I'm still conscious amuses me...  
"He was passing by the Archery Range when an archer's arrow struck him. I don't know how it happened because Alex was a safe distance away," Malcolm said.  
"Do you think... the arrow was being controlled by someone else?" asked Nico skeptically.  
"The only person who would be able to change the course of an object in air would be... Zeus," Malcolm said, "But that doesn't mak-"  
"I need it quiet here," Will said sweating with concentration.  
"Yes doctor," Malcolm said shutting up right away. I guess Will can be pretty intimidating sometimes.  
"Wow," Nico mumbled.  
"What's wow Nico? Your friend over here about to die or this bloody arrow," Will asked irritably.  
"Nothing, just... I'm looking at you in a new light-" Nico said. Wow, it's a good thing this plan is working. I swear if my almost-death goes to waste after this, imma just plaster myself onto a target at the Archery Range. This isn't even part of my plan though. Argh, the pain. It's hurting more and more...  
"I got the arrow out," Will said, "The wound seems pretty deep, narrowly missed the heart I believe, punctured the organs, and the impact of the arrow hitting him caused Alex to break a few ribs. I can fix the ribs but organs are hard to deal with. If only Lee was here, he would be able to heal the organs a lot quicker than me..."  
"I'M HERE!!" Lee said appearing out of nowhere. Where the fuck did this boy come from?   
"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" Lee shouted at me.  
"W-What are you-" started Malcolm.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Lee shouted punching a wall, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO!!"  
"What are you talking about?" Nico asked. Fuck, I need to tell him not to reveal my secret... all I can do is open my eyes though.  
"N-Nothing," Lee said catching a glimpse of my teary eyes. Hah, thank goodness I was blessed with some acting skills. Fake crying does come in handy sometimes. Why am I so positive right now though... I'm close to death and I'm finding the positive light out of everything.  
"Ok, Lee, come over here. Nico continue to apply pressure. I'm going to mend the bones but you have to fix the organs, ok Lee?" asked Will not taking his eyes off my injury.   
"Yeah, got it," Lee said singing his Greek song. I'm feeling a little bit better now, still hurts but definitely better!  
"Oh no," Lee said, "I can sense internal bleeding, I can also see that a part of his heart was a little scratched by the tip."  
"I thought you said it didn't hit his heart," Nico said to Will.  
"I guess I was wrong," Will responded calmly, "Ok, I'm done mending the bones, I'll stop the internal bleeding and you, Lee, fix the heart. If we let the tear untreated longer, it'll grow bigger and bigger... eventually causing his heart to fail."  
"Ok," Lee said singing again.  
"I stopped the bleeding," Will commented shortly after.  
"That fast?" Nico asked.  
"I know my shit," Will said.  
"Fuck, Will. Apollo isn't responding to my song, the tear won't fix," Lee said.  
"I got it then," Will said moving over, "After we fix his heart, we'll stitch him back up and he'll be ok." Damn, my heart hurts like hell. I didn't even know this body had one. I was lowkey scared Will would open me up and find nothing. No organs or bones... 'What the fuck, he's been robbed!' 'Of what?' 'His fucking organs and bones!' That would have been funny. 'HOLY SHITBALLS THIS KID HAS NO ORGANS OR BONES, THIS SUM ILLUMANTI SHIT RIGHT HERE!' Haha, when I'm in danger, I'm at the height of my humor.  
"And done," Will said wiping his sweat.  
"T-Thank you," I managed to wheeze. That took a lot more effort than I thought.  
"I'll leave the stitching to you then Lee, Nico follow me back to the washroom to clean up," Will said.  
"Ok, are you ok Alex? Blink once for yes and just stare for no... you're not going to blink are you... I guess you're fine then," Nico said walking away, "That was pretty cool of you Will."   
"What was?"  
"You saving him back there, you looked so determined... I saw a new side of you."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"A very good thing. It made me realize how much I love you," Nico said standing on his tiptoes to kiss Will's cheek. Aw, look at them. They're finally together!! Look at Will blushing, look at my two cinna-  
"You can stop staring now," Lee said angrily interrupting my thoughts.  
"I wasn't... staring," I whispered.  
"Malcolm, can you give Alex and I some time alone?" Lee asked.  
"Sure, call for me if you need anything," Malcolm said leaving.  
"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Lee asked. Wow, that's the first time he's every cussed before...  
"It's not what... you think-" I said.  
"I thought you were going to ju-... I don't even want to say it," Lee said angrily, "I should have told someone what you were about to do. This is way worse than your original plan. I should have stopped yo-"  
"Shut up for a second... and listen to me... It's really not what you think. I was just passing by and... the arrow hit me. I was walking... behind the archers for safety... but somehow... mid-shot, the arrow had turned and hit me... with full force," I whispered gasping for air. That took too much energy, I'm knocked out now.  
"If what you're saying is true, how could that arrow just hit you like that?"  
"Nico... brought up a good point earlier... the only person who can influence something moving in the air... is Zeus. Then again there's Jason... but Jason wouldn't do such a thing..."  
"How are you so sure he wouldn't?"  
"Look, I know he wouldn't... plus, who's more likely to have tried to kill me... Jason or... Zeus," I said coughing.  
"You're right," Lee said finishing up my stitches, "You're going to be hospitalized for about... two week or so." TWO WEEKS?! THIS IS MY THIRD DAY HERE AND IF I CAN'T LEAVE THE HOSPITAL WING FOR FORTEEN MORE DAYS... THAT'LL BE 17 DAYS!! I ONLY HAVE TWO MONTHS, I CAN'T SACRIFICE TWO WEEKS!  
"Why, I'm feeling... fine," I said getting up. Ooh, head rush.  
"You're not going anywhere mister," Lee said.  
"Just give me some ambrosia and I'll be fine," I said grabbing a piece. Wow, I'm already feeling better.  
"See! Just fine!" I said standing up and dancing around. Oops, head rush again.  
"Just sit down and follow your doctor's orders," Lee said, "Look what I brought!"  
"My... glasses?" I said.  
"Yup, you have to wear them, remember?"  
"Oh fuck, I almost forgot. Can you do me a favor and bring me some new clothes?" I asked.  
"Sure, since you ate ambrosia you should have healed enough to move around a bit. Go take a shower and come back to your bed ASAP."  
"Fine, just bring me some clothes and I'll shower," I said sitting down on the bed.  
"Okay," Lee said walking out the door. Aw man, the shirt I'm wearing right now was new, now it's all torn and bloody.  
"I'm back," Lee said holding some new clothes. Another black original Gucci shirt, and some black ripped jeans.  
"I didn't know I had two of the same shirt," I said thanking Lee.  
"Well now you know Gucci Boy," Lee said, "I wasn't sure what you would want to wear so I just grabbed the same outfit."  
"Don't call me Gucci Boy... thanks again for the clothes, I'm going to go hit the shower," I said walking over to the Hospital Showers. Damn, the arrow left a scar. CHB sucks ass, I get injured by fucking shoes, sick from the rain, and struck by an arrow. It's only my third day here and I've felt enough pain for a lifetime. If this is how demigods live EVERYDAY, even without the protection of the camp... I can only imagine how brave and how tough it must be for them. When I'm back to my Godly state, I think I'm going to support demigods and this camp more. It's the least I could do for the hospitality some of the people here show me. I've learned so much about being a mortal during my stay here, I've learned about physical pain and sickness, and I learned about friendship. As cheesy as that sounds, you got to admit, Eros, that if it wasn't for your new friends here, you would be lost.   
"Thanks you guys," I mumbled to myself stepping out of the shower.  
"Did you say something?" Lee called from the main part of the Hospital Wing.  
"Nothing," I said changing into my clothes. I still need to dry my hair but I'm too lazy...   
"Aren't you going to dry your hair?" Lee asked.  
"Nah, it'll dry eventually," I said walking out of the Hospital Wing.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Lee asked dragging me back in, "Have you forgotten? Two weeks, here."  
"I can't spare two weeks, I have a lot to do. I'm opening a cafe called Takahashi's Tea."  
"Your opening a cafe?"  
"Yeah, I bought the Wellington's cafe today and I'm changing it into a Japanese tea cafe. It'll have coffee, tea, pastries, traditional Japanese deserts, the cafe will be a white and red brick, and it'll have a lot of greens and white lights. It'll be so cute."  
"I'm sure it will be, I'm also sure that the cafe can wait," Lee said holding on to me.  
"Let go," I said trying to wiggle my hand loose, "I need to go! I was going to talk to my manager about prices."  
"No," Lee said stubbornly.  
"Come on," I said, "I need to sign papers and shit. I didn't want to go into the city again so I called my manager to handle everything. He told me that I need to sign some papers so I have to go." I don't really need to sign papers, I just don't want to stay in the Hospital Wing for two fucking weeks.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Don't make me fly away, Lee. I will do it."  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Suit yourself," I said making my wings appear.  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Keep telling yourself that," I said as I walked over to the doors.  
"Alex... you wouldn't..."  
"Mhmm," I said preparing to take flight, "See you later."  
"Damn it, Alex, I'll get you back for that one," Lee said letting go of my hand.  
"Uh huh, see you later," I said making my wings disappear once more, "Thanks for everything!" I can't believe Lee believed me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a damn long chapter. I hope this is enough until the next time I upload... which will probably be in two weeks... maybe one?? Who knows, I hope you will support this series until the end! Thank you for reading!


	24. 私たちは気 (We Care)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friend... such a strange word."

"ALEX!!" Piper shouted running towards me, "I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!! WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE! SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN THE HOSPITAL WING STILL?!"  
"No, I'm fine," I said laughing. My wound is almost completely healed now, perks of being a God I guess.  
"ARE YOU SURE?"  
"Have you forgotten who I am?" I asked.  
"Of course not, you're Ale- ohh, right... I'm just glad you're ok!" Piper said giving me a bear hug, "We were all so worried."  
"We?"  
"Yes, WE were all so worried!!" Piper said starting to tear up a little bit, "We thought we were about to lose another friend. Just thinking about it... oh gods."   
"Oh, don't worry. I'm all better know, see!" I said running around her.  
"W-We thought another friend was about to pass away. We thought th-tha-" Poor kids, they all have PTSD from all the wars they've fought in... they don't receive nearly as much recognition and love as they should get. Damn it, I feel so guilty, as a God, now. Why hadn't I noticed their sorrows and all their misfortunes? Why hadn't I been there to help them? Even after Piper found out I was a God, she was still worried about me. Even though I'm one of the reasons why she had to fight in the war, even though I was never there for her or anyone else... even though I'm a shitty ass person, she was still worried about me...  
"Calm down Piper," I said giving her a hug, "I'm still here aren't I?"  
"Yeah," Piper said wiping her tears, "Yeah, you're right. Come on, follow me to the Poseidon cabin, everyone is waiting for you there."  
"What do you mean by everyone?"  
"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Ethan, and Luke."  
"Oh, did I really worry you guys THAT much? I didn't think you would care..."  
"Of course we care, you're our friend." Friend... such a strange word.  
"Oh," I said walking up the steps, "I'm sor- AH!"  
"ALEX!!" Hazel shouted as she started to attack me with hugs, "I WAS SO WORRIED, ARE YOU OK?!"  
"I'm fine, hey don't cry now. I'm still alive and well," I said wiping her tears. Aww, she cares about me... I'm so happy that people actually care about me.  
"Alex, you're such an idiot," Annabeth said hitting my arm.  
"Why am I the idiot?" I asked rubbing my arm.  
"I ask myself that everyday," Percy said beside me, "How are you man? We were all worried sick... I thought I had failed as your friend. Not being able to help you... not being able save you from that arrow."  
"You couldn't have stopped it even if you tried," I said, "And don't worry, you're a great friend."  
"Damn it dude, you can't get injured like that without a warning," Leo said giving me a side hug.  
"I'm sorry I didn't warn you...?" I said.  
"It's ok," Calypso said wiping away some tears, "Just the thought of losing another friend..."  
"I'm so glad you're ok," Ethan said rubbing my hair.  
"I am too," Frank agreed, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah," I said wincing at a sudden pain, "I'm fine."  
"Don't let him fool you," Nico called from the doorway, "He's never fine."  
"I'm fine, really I am. Ignore that fool," I said. Aw, look at Nico and Will holding hands... MY CINNAMON BUNS ARE ALL GROWN UP.  
"OoOOo," Jason teased, "Nico's got a BoYFriEnddDDD!"  
"Shut up Grace," Nico said blushing slightly, "Alex, are you really ok?"  
"Yeah," I said, "I just got a little dizzy."  
"Maybe you should go back to the Hospital Wing with me," Will said worriedly.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. My pulse is normal and I don't have a temperature, I just got a slight headache," I said, "But it's gone now, don't worry. I think I'm just not used to wearing my glasses for a long period of time so that's probably why I got a headache all of a sudden."  
"If you feel anymore pain make sure to stop by the Hospital Wing right away," Will said.  
"Don't worry, I will. So, what do you think about my glasses?" I asked the group trying to change the subject.  
"You look nice," Annabeth said adjusting them, "But you put them on tilted."  
"Oh," I said fixing them, "Better?"  
"Now your hair is covering your eyes," Annabeth said moving some of my hair.  
"Hmm... ," I said shaking my head like a dog, "Better?"  
"I just fixed it you idiot, you messed it up again," Annabeth laughed. Hah, look at Percy getting jealous. Maybe I should I tease him more...  
"You can't judge," I laughed, "Here, I'll tie your hair for you."  
"You know how to tie ponytails?" asked Piper.  
"Yeah, I learned from my mom," I said brushing my fingers through Annabeth's hair, "Want me to do yours next?"   
"Sure, it's been a while since I styled it," Piper said.  
"Can you do my hair too then?" asked Hazel meekly.  
"Sure," I said friendly. Look at Jason, Frank, and Percy, hah. They're so jealous.  
"Here you go little bunny," I said as I finished braiding Annabeth's hair.  
"Don't call her 'little bunny'," Percy said sassily.  
"Why not? I'm older than her so I can call her cute nicknames," I said moving onto Piper's hair.  
"You seem to make a lot of nicknames for a lot of people," Piper said.  
"Yeah, it helps me feel closer with the person that way. So how do you want your hair little bunny?" I asked.  
"Whatever is fine," Piper said, "I thought you Annabeth was 'little bunny'."  
"Oh, so you want a different name?" I asked, "How about... Badass?"  
"Badass is great," Piper laughed, "So what are you doing with my hair?"  
"I thinking about pulling parts of your hair back into braids and tying it up into a bun," I said, "I'm almost done, you're next honey."  
"A-Am I honey?" Hazel laughed.  
"Yup," I said moving onto Hazel's hair, "Maybe I should open a salon."  
"I wish Percy knew how to do hair, but that child is useless," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah, if the guys knew how to do our hair, that would make them so much better," Piper agreed, "Annabeth, we promised to meet up with Chiron didn't we?"  
"Oh crap, you're right. Thank you Alex for doing our hair, come on Hazel," Annabeth said.  
"Do I have to go too?" asked Hazel with Dutch braided ponytails.  
"Yeah, Chiron wanted to meet up with all of us, including you Calypso," Piper said, "See you guys later!"   
"Bye," Calypso said as all the girls exited the cabin.  
"I'm so tired," I said, "I think I'm going to take a-"  
"WAIT!!" Jason shouted, "Er... can you teach us how to braid hair?"  
"Oh my gods," Nico said rolling his eyes, "You guys were so jealous when Alex was doing the girls' hair."  
"N-No we weren't," Frank mumbled.  
"Yeah, right," Ethan laughed, "君たちはとても忘れている." (You guys are so oblivious.)  
"We just want to learn how to braid so then... we can braid... um... each other's hair!" Leo said.  
"Sure," Luke laughed, "Well I'll leave you guys alone so you can have your little braiding lesson in privacy."  
"See you five later," Ethan said leaving the cabin with Luke, Will, and Nico.  
"They're so stupid," Nico mumbled laughing to himself.  
"So can you teach us?" Percy asked.  
"You guys are so hopeless," I laughed, "But sure, it's easier than you think. Lets go out to the porch so we can have some fresh air."  
"Ok," Jason said following me out happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it shows up yet, but I changed my username to Lil_Sushi. It's a nickname my friend gave to me two years ago. It's actually Lil' Sushi but that doesn't meet AO3 username standards so I just went with Lil_Sushi. The next chapter is going to be a fun one, I'll hopefully have time to upload it next week! Thank you for reading!


	25. 編み髪 (Braiding Hair)

"Oh my gods!!" I shouted after an hour of trying to teach the boys how to braid hair, "It's over, under, across! Not across, under, under, over! How does that even work?!"  
"I-I don't know," Frank mumbled. It would have been way easier to teach them how to braid if we had human hair... why the fuck are we using a Hellhound for this?  
"Oh shit," Percy said, "Alex, I accidentally tied Mrs. O'Leary's hair to my finger."  
"What?!" I said walking over to him.  
"Look!" Percy said motioning at his tied finger.  
"Oh gods, Alex!!" Leo called urgently, "I accidentally tied my hair to Mrs. O'Leary."  
"How the fuck does that even happen?" I said walking over to Leo.  
"Oh my..." I heard Frank mumble to himself.  
"What is it Frank?" I asked.  
"I-I accidentally tied Jason's foot to Mrs. O'Leary's foot..." Frank said.  
"...what the fuck. HOW ARE YOU GUYS TYING YOURSELVES AND OTHERS TO MRS. O'LEARY'S HAIR?!" I shouted exasperatedly.  
"Look!" Jason said, "I think I braided Mrs. O'Leary's hair!"  
"Let me see," I said leaning over, "No, you idiot, you braided Frank's hair!"  
"That's still progress," Jason pointed out.  
"Yeah, I guess," I said, "I'll show you four how to braid hair one more time. Look, over, under... no Percy OVER, UNDER!! No, Leo that's just pulling hair out. No, stop, Frank! Frank turning into a lizard won't do shit... Jason this isn't that big of a problem to cry about. Oh my gods, you idiots. I feel like I'm working with children!"  
"Alex!!" shouted Leo again, "I'm tied to Mrs. O'Leary again!!"  
"Me too!" Percy whined along with Frank.  
"I don't know how but... I accidentally braided my own hair with Mrs. O'Leary," Jason said trying to undo his hair.  
"Oh my fucking gosh, hold on," I said trying to untie Leo from Mrs. O'Leary's hair, "This is going to hurt, Mrs. O'Leary, I'm sorry."  
"AHHHHH!!" Frank, Leo, Jason, and Percy shouted as they were dragged away by Mrs. O'Leary. I guess I pulled her hair a little too hard...  
"MRS. O'LEARY!! WAIT!!" I shouted.  
"AWOOOOOOOOO!!" Mrs. O'Leary howled.  
"sHIT! HolY fUcK!!" Percy shouted.  
"Oh FUck mY LiFe!!" Leo shouted afterwards.  
"HolY moTheR FucKinG ShIt!!" Jason yelled.  
"AhhhhHHhHhHHHhHhHH!!" Frank shouted.  
"MRS. O'LEARY!!!!!" I shouted chasing after them, "STOP!! BAD GIRL, STOP!! SIT!! OH SHIT, DON'T SIT ON THEM!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!"  
"Good going, Alex," Percy groaned underneath Mrs. O'Leary.  
"Fuck," Leo groaned, "Get off of us Mrs. O'Leary."  
"Urghhh," Frank and Jason groaned together.  
"Come on, Mrs. O'Leary, get up now!! Come on!" I said urging the huge hellhound to stand up, "She's not budging, what should we do?"  
"Get some help," Leo said.  
"Good idea, stay right here-" I said.  
"We can't fucking move genius," Percy said, "Hurry up and get some help. Mrs. O'Leary is heavy..."  
"RUFF!!" Mrs. O'Leary barked offendedly.  
"Sorry, girl, I didn't mean it when I said you were heavy," Percy groaned sticking out a hand past all the thick fur to pat her. Oh my gods, this is too funny. They're all covered up by Mrs. O'Leary's bottom and fur. I can only see Percy's hand sticking out! Oh gods this is too good to be true.   
"What's happening here?" Malcolm asked staring at me trying to push Mrs. O'Leary off the bunch.  
"I'm... trying... to get... Mrs. O'Leary off of... Percy, Leo, Frank... and Jason," I said grunting.  
"You need some help?" Malcolm asked, laughing his butt off.  
"It's no use, she won't budge," I said huffing. Damn, where'd my super-godly strength go?  
"Fuck," Leo said, "I think Mrs. O'Leary just farted!"  
"Nope," Percy said, "That was me."  
"Does that mean... THE THING THAT'S ON MY FACE IS YOUR BUT?!" Leo shouted, "BRO GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FACE!"  
"THAT WAS YOUR FACE? I THOUGHT THAT WAS A PIECE OF TRASH... oh wait... same thing," Percy laughed.  
"Oooh, shade as has been thrown," Jason grunted.  
"G-Guys, there's something, or someone, on my feet," Frank said.  
"Try wiggling your feet and we'll see who's on you," Leo said.  
"HAHAHA, STOP IT FRANK!!! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!" Percy laughed.  
"Keep going Frank, tickle him until his butt gets off of my face," Leo said.  
"I would get off your face, if I had the strength to move," Percy said, "Mrs. O'Leary is squishing me."  
"Ok well, you AND Mrs. O'Leary is squishing me," Leo said, "Both my face and some... unfavorable places."  
"Listen boy, I'm not touching your jewels so don't blame me," Percy said.  
"Is THAT what hand is on?" Jason asked, "GROS-"  
"And moving on," I interrupted before everything went rated R.  
"Oh my gods," Malcolm laughed, "You guys are too much to handle."  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Frank asked.  
"Frank, can't you just turn into a mouse and sneak your way out?" Percy asked.  
"I'd get squished in mouse form then, you idiot," Frank said.   
"Get Nico," Percy said, "Maybe he can speak Hellhound like I can speak to ocean animals."  
"Wow," Jason said, "You sounded smart for once."  
"Hey, I'm smarter than you think I am," Percy said, "I just choose to use my braincells at dire times only... and Leo's jewels being touched counts as one of tho-"  
"OK, I'LL GO FIND NICO NOW!" I interrupted again.  
"I'll come with," Malcolm said following me, "I think Nico is in the Hospital Wing with Will right now."  
"Alright, let's go then... do you know where the Hospital Wing is?" I asked. Fuck, I thought I got the hang of CHB.  
"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Malcolm asked.  
"Tired but ok," I said jumping onto his back. Damn, Malcolm's back is actually very comfortable.  
"What are you doing?" Malcolm asked readjusting my legs so they would wrap around his torso.  
"I'm tired and you are now my official piggyback-giving-person, onward!" I said jokingly.  
"Why do you always jump on my back?" Malcolm fake groaned.  
"Your back is very comfortable, plus you're very fast so I can arrive earlier to places when you carry me," I said, "Duh."  
"Am I really your piggyback-giving-person?"  
"Yeah, we'll just call it PGP," I said, "Whenever I say PGP and jump on your back you have to give me a piggyback ride. Even if you're mad at me."  
"What's in it for me then?"   
"Uh... I'll give you... a high five?"   
"Lame... but fine. I can't think of anything better myself."  
"Are we almost there?"  
"Well, Mrs. O'Leary ran off with Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank all the way to the outskirts of the forest. The Hospital Wing is a long way ahead, especially by foot."  
"Damn it," I said readjusting my glasses.  
"Oh, I didn't notice you had glasses on," Malcolm said, "For the matter, I didn't know you had glasses."  
"I only wear them when I'm working, but I agreed to wear them all day after Lee did me a favor."  
"Oh, you look nice in them."  
"Really? I thought I looked weird in them," I said readjusting my hair to cover my eyes again.  
"Why do you always try to cover your eyes nowadays?"  
"Well, I started to dislike showing my eyes ever since they started glowing. It brings a lot of attention to me and I HATE attention," I said.  
"But your eyes are unique, you should show them more often," Malcolm said releasing one of his hands from my shin, "See, that's better."  
"Nooo," I complained changing my hair to it's original state, "I like it better this way."  
"But then your eyes are covered up," Malcolm complained.  
"Big deal," I said rolling my eyes (which he can't see), "I'll keep my hair the way I want it."  
"I'm going to drop you then," Malcolm said.  
"Try me bitch," I said strengthening my grip around his shoulders and torso.  
"I mean it Alex," Malcolm said, "This is your last warning..."  
"You can let go if you want, I'll still be holding on," I teased.  
"We'll see about that," Malcolm said releasing his grip on my shins, "Oh what the fuck."  
"See," I said, "I can hold on with my own strength."  
"I'm going to throw you into the water if you don't rearrange your hair then," Malcolm said.  
"You wouldn't," I said.  
"I would," Malcolm said walking closer to the water.  
"Fine," I said finally agreeing, "Look, is that better?"  
"Much better," Malcolm said holding onto my shins again, "You can relax now."  
"Oh thank gods, I was getting tired of holding on," I said leaning my head on his shoulder, "I'm so fucking tired."  
"I am too, carrying you around isn't easy you know," Malcolm said, "We're almost at the Hospital Wing by the way."  
"If he's too heavy for you," Lee said walking out of the Wing, "I'll carry him in."  
"I never said he was too heavy," Malcolm responded, "I'm fine carrying him."  
"You just said-" Lee started.  
"We're looking for Nico," I said interrupting Lee, "Mrs. O'Leary is sitting on Percy, Leo, Frank, and Jason right now. We think that Nico might be able to communicate with the Hellhound."  
"He's not here right now," Lee said, "I thought you were going into the city today to sign some papers."  
"Um... um... RUN MALCOLM!!" I shouted.  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Lee shouted chasing after us.  
"NO WAY!! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME STAY IN THE HOSPITAL WING FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS THEN!!" I shouted.  
"GET BACK HERE, ALEX!!" Lee shouted.  
"NO!!" I shouted, "Go to the Hades Cabin, Nico might be in there."  
"Alright," Malcolm said.   
"Hurry," I said urging Malcolm on, "We can't let Lee catch me."  
"Damn it, I'm running out of energy," Malcolm said, "Can you run from here, I'll delay Lee."  
"Alright, just throw me forward," I said shifting from Malcolm's back, into his arms.  
"Ok," Malcolm said, "Ready, set, GO!!"  
"I GOT YOU NOW!!" Lee shouted.  
"NO YOU DON'T!!" Malcolm said tackling Lee to the floor, "HURRY ALEX!!"  
"DON'T WORRY MALCOLM, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED!!" I shouted running at full speed into the Hades cabin, "NICO?!"  
"W-What?" Nico asked from his bed. The damn fool was sleeping again.  
"MRS. O'LEARY SAT ON PERCY, LEO, FRANK, AND JASON!! WE NEED YOU TO TALK TO HER!!" I shouted, "HURRY!! LEE'S AFTER ME, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"  
"Ok, ok," Nico said rubbing his eyes, "Just let me get my sho-"  
"NO TIME FOR THAT!!" I shouted lifting Nico onto my back, "HOLD ON!!"  
"Why the fuck are you in such a hurry?" Nico asked as I carried him towards Mrs. O'Leary.  
"LEE IS AFTER ME, THAT'S WHY!"  
"No need to shout," Nico said yawning.  
"I SEE YOU TAKAHASHI!!" Lee shouted from afar, Malcolm holding onto his legs.  
"SHIT!!" I shouted running faster than I ever did in my life.  
"DON'T WORRY ALEX! I'LL DELAY HIM!!" Malcolm shouted jumping onto Lee's back.  
"THAT JUST MADE IT EASIER FOR HIM YOU IDIOT!!" I shouted. I can't believe I just called a child of Athena an idiot, am I stupid or something?  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Malcolm shouted.  
"OH BITCH, YOU BETTER RUN!!" Nico shouted.  
"FUCK!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT MALCOLM, I REALLY DIDN'T!!" I shouted.  
"FUCK IT BRUH!! LEE, YOU AND AGAINST ALEX?" Malcolm asked.  
"FUCK YEAH!!" Lee said, "YOU GO THAT WAY AND I'LL GO THIS WAY!!"  
"NICO, SAVE YOURSELF AND GO SAVE PERCY AND THE OTHER IDIOTS!!" I shouted throwing Nico off my back.  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Nico asked sprinting away.  
"I'LL CATCH UP!!!" I shouted. FUCK FUCK FUCK, WHAT DID THEIR FUCKING PARENT FEED THEM?! HOW THE HELL ARE THEY SO FUCKING FAST?! GOTTA FLY, GOTTA FLY!!!  
"HAH, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME HERE!" I shouted.  
"BITCH, YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE CAN!!" Malcolm said grabbing a pool net. Where the fuck did he get that? Isn't that the shit mortals use to clean bugs and other nasty crap out of their pools?   
"OH FUCK!!" I said flying away at full speed. Damn it, they're chasing after me with those fucking nets.  
"HAH, WE GOT YOU NOW!!" Lee shouted.   
"NO WAY!!" I shouted drawing closer to where Mrs. O'Leary was.  
"JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE!!" Malcolm shouted. Fuck, all I need to do is land now... fuck it I'm just going to freefall.  
"FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT!!" I shouted as I made my wings disappear, midair.  
"WHAT THE FUCK TAKAHASHI?!" Malcolm shouted.  
"What's going on?" Leo asked hazily. I guess being sat on by a heavy dog, mid summer does something to a person, 'WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
"ALEX?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FALLING FROM FUCKING FIFTEEN FEET ABOVE GROUND?!" Percy shouted.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted drawing closer to the ground.  
"That idiot," Nico said rolling his eyes.  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT!! BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA!!" I shouted.  
"W-What's happening?" Jason asked, the last one to escape from Mrs. O'Leary. Damn it, he was my only chance of surviving. He could have flown up and caught me midair. Might as well do a drop and roll.   
"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" I shouted as my tucked my legs into my arms and prepared to roll, "MOVE!! A BITCH ABOUT TO ROLL!!"  
"Oh my gods, that idiot," Nico said waving his hand to direct some shadows towards me.  
"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted as I started to disappear inside the shadow.  
"Shadow traveling you to the ground dumbass," Nico said. Damn, this kid is way more powerful than he looks. I guess children of the Big Three really are powerful, not saying that other demigods aren't. All the demigods have their strengths but children of the Big Three seem to have slightly more power, that they inherited from their godly parent, than the rest.  
"Thanks," I said reappearing onto the ground.  
"We got you now, Takahashi," Malcolm said appearing out of no where.  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, "Please spare my life!"  
"What did you do?" Jason asked brushing some dirt off his jeans.  
"I lied to Lee about going to the city today so I wouldn't have to stay in the Hospital Wing and I accidentally called Malcolm an idiot," I said.  
"You're stupid, you know that?" Leo scoffed, "I can't believe you called a child of Athena an idiot."  
"I-I know, just help me stop them from killing me," I said hiding behind Frank.  
"We can't help you there dude," Percy said, "You lied and you called Malcolm an idiot, there's nothing that can save you."  
"Just face your punishment," Jason said, "It's the smart choice."  
"I just risked my life to deliver Nico to you guys so you four wouldn't be crushed by Mrs. O'Leary," I said, "The best you could do for me is say, 'Just face your punishment'?"  
"Sorry dude," Leo said, "You know we would help you if we could."  
"Fuck," I whispered under my breath.  
"Come on Takahashi, we won't kill you," Malcolm said, "We'll just torture you... not to death though."  
"Yeah, nothing TOO bad," Lee said.  
"Yeah, because torturing isn't as bad as dying," I said sarcastically, "I'd rather die."  
"We can arrange that," Lee said cracking his knuckles.  
"I was just joking!" I said, "Torture is fine! I love torture!!"  
"Alrighty then," Malcolm said slinging me over his shoulder, "Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico, you guys want to follow us and watch?"  
"Sure, I love free entertainment," Nico said blandly.  
"Really Nico?! That's all you got to say?" I asked.  
"No, I have something else to say... does anyone have any popcorn?" asked Nico.  
"Fuck you," I said sticking up the middle finger.  
"Fuck you too," Nico said sticking up his middle fingers.  
"Nico! Language!" Frank said, "You're like 10!"  
"I'm 96 for your information young man," Nico said.  
"He means he's 14 and a sassy hoe," Percy said, "So what are you guys going to do to Alex?"  
"We were planning on tying him to a tree for all his fangirls to adore," Lee said.  
"Ah fuck nah," I said swinging my arms and legs, "Anything but that dude. They're crazy!! They even chased after my car!"   
"Anything?" Malcolm asked.  
"Anything," I confirmed stupidly.  
"All right then, we thought you would say that... more specifically, Malcolm knew you would say that," Lee said, "You know, the dude you called an idiot."  
"I didn't mean it!!" I said.  
"Yeah, ok. Since you are willing to do ANYTHING, we're going to throw you into the lake. Although, we're going to tie you to a log so you can't get out. Well until we un-tie you," Malcolm said.  
"Y-You guys, isn't that too far?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it is too far. But you know, I'm going to take advantage over the fact that you said you would do ANYTHING," Malcolm said, "Don't worry, we'll fish you out tomorrow!"  
"Oh gods, this is going to be hilarious," Percy laughed.  
"Bitch... you really not going to save me from them?" I asked.  
"Nah, watching you float around tied to a log is way funnier than saving you," Percy laughed.  
"Damn it, I could really use some popcorn for this show," Nico said, "I feel like this is going to be a great show."  
"Right? You wanna go see if the kitchen has any?" Leo asked.  
"Lets go," Nico said.  
"You fuckers!" I shouted after them.  
"Yeah yeah, have fun," Nico said, "Don't throw him in until we're back!"  
"Sure, bring enough popcorn for the rest of us!" Lee shouted.  
"C-Come on you guys, you aren't serious are you?" I asked.  
"Oh, we're very serious," Malcolm said, "I mean, why wouldn't we be? We're taking advantage of a once in a lifetime oppurtunity."  
"Fuck..." I said, "F-Frank, help me out here!"  
"Don't worry Alex, I'll fish you out tomorrow!" Frank said, "Just wait for me!"  
"Wow... real helpful," Alex said rolling his eyes.  
"Get the rope," Lee instructed.  
"Yes sir!" Percy said running to get some rope.  
"I've never felt betrayal as bad as this," I said.  
"Haha, you're going to be tied to a log," Leo laughed with Nico, returning with two buckets of popcorn and water.  
"Shut up Valdez," I growled. I don't know what's better, being tied to a log and thrown into the water or tied to a tree, free for all the weird girls to kill me... yeah, water is the better choice.  
"What do you guys think you're doing?" Annabeth asked, dragging Percy behind her by the collar.  
"N-Nothing," Malcolm said. Hah, look at this twerp. He's scared of Annabeth, HAH!  
"Lee, what were you going to do with this rope?" Piper asked.  
"We were going to tie him to a log and throw him into the water," Lee said a little dejectedly.  
"I can't believe you guys," Piper scoffed looking at everyone in the eye. FINALLY, SOMEONE HERE HAS COMMON SENSE-  
"You were about to tie Alex to a log and throw him into the water... AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME TO WATCH?! WHAT IS THIS? A DEMOCRACY? NO!" Piper said. I have no words...  
"What the fuck is wrong with you guys!" I shouted, "Piper, help me out here! Annabeth! Hazel?? Calypso?!?!?"  
"You guys are ridiculous," Calypso said disappointingly, taking away a bucket of popcorn.  
"Thank gods, Calypso, someone here has some common sen-" I said.  
"Butter popcorn?! Are we at the fucking movies? Come on, everyone knows water events are meant to be watched with KETTLE popcorn," Calypso said eating a few kernels.  
"Oh my gods," Nico said, his eyes growing wide.  
"What? Did you realize that you should help m-" I said.  
"SHE'S RIGHT! WE SHOULD HAVE POPPED KETTLE!" Nico shouted, "We're such idiots."  
"Everyone here are idiots," Hazel said, "How can you do such a thing to Alex?"  
"Thank gods, Hazel, you really do have a kind hear-" I said.  
"You guys really couldn't use the smoother rope? This one has a bunch of flyways, it'll dig into his skin!" Hazel interrupted.  
"Don't worry Alex," Annabeth said glaring at everyone, "I can't accept this kind of behavior, they're being animals. I'll be right back-"  
"Thank you Annabeth! You're right they're being ani-" I said.  
"-I'll be back with some chairs and blankets. They really wanted to watch some entertainment on the bare grass? Animals! All of them, just plain animals!" Annabeth said.  
"Fuck it," I said grabbing the rope and tying myself to the log, "You guys are giving me too much false hope."  
"What are you-" Nico started.  
"YOLO!" I shouted jumping into the lake tied to a log.  
"Oh my gods," Lee said, "You were right, Malcolm."  
"Told you," Malcolm replied with a smug look.  
"W-What?" I asked.  
"Malcolm knew you would freak out and jump in on your own free will, we weren't ACTUALLY going to throw you in," Lee said laughing.  
"WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW?!" Malcolm said chest bumping Lee in triumph.  
"Aw, fuck you," I said laughing trying to float my way over to land, "Can you fish me out now?"  
"Sure," Malcolm said reaching down to pull me out.  
"You know," I said as Malcolm undid my knots, "You're still an idiot."  
"How so?" Malcolm asked as I massaged my wrists.  
"Because, you let the enemy near you, leaving you in a vulnerable situation. Making it possible for me to do... THIS!" I shouted as I pulled him into the water.  
"FUcK YoU!" Malcolm shouted.  
"HAHAHA!!" Leo laughed, "IDIOTS, ALL OF THEM!"  
"Percy?" I asked.  
"I'm on it," Percy said controlling the water to imitate a hand as he ate some popcorn.  
"W-What are you?" Leo asked as the hand wrapped around his torso, "Yo, dude... hoe, you better stahp!"  
"Too late!" Percy yawned as he flung Leo into the water. oOOo, another swimming party! How fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter after a long period of waiting. It's been three weeks of school and I don't understand anything that the teachers are trying to teach me... fuck. pLeAse GoD dOn'T LeT mE FAiL tHiS yEaR!1!!1


	26. たわごと (Shit)

"FUUUUUUUUUUU!!" shouted Leo as he was flung into the water.  
"MOVE OUTTA THE WAYYYYY!!" shouted Jason as he jumped in.   
"LEZZZZZ GOOOOOO!!!!" Percy shouted jumping.  
"HOLD IT!!" shouted Chiron shouted galloping towards us.  
"EH?!" Percy shouted as he was just about to come in contact with the water.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!!" Annabeth shouted.  
"Whattya need?" Percy asked standing on a platform of water. Lmao, he lowkey looks like Jesus standing on the water like that. Or maybe Naruto when he was controlling all his chakr- why the fuck am I thinking about Jesus and Naruto...  
"Have you forgotten?" Annabeth asked.  
"Uh, what is it that I may have forgotten?" Percy asked scratching his head.  
"You have to clean the stables today," Annabeth said, "So does Leo, Jason, and Alex."  
"What?!" Leo shouted from the water, "But I don't even use them horses, I'm not about to clean up their shit."  
"Boi, even if you don't use the pegasi, you still need to do your part of the work! Frank, Malcolm, and Lee, you guys are in charge of combat training right now so skidadle! " shouted Piper, "Now, you four, head over to the stables! It's your week."  
"B-But," Jason stammered, "I-It's smelly!"  
"Ok and?" Annabeth asked.  
"How rude," Percy grumbled.  
"I didn't even know there were stables here and you want me to clean them?" I asked. That. Is. Disgusting. Hell nah fam, I'm not going to clean up some oversized, winged horse shit. If the Gods saw me... oh shit, they'd have a ball over this. There is no way in the world I would ever clean up the stables, nope, nada-

"Well shit," I said holding a shovel in one hand.  
"How the fuck did the girls manage to influence us to clean this shit up?" Leo asked as he emptied a shovel full of shit.  
"Listen girl, I love your mane. It's fucking beautiful, all you need to do is use the deep conditioning shampoo!" Percy said leaning on his shovel and talking to a pegasus.  
"I hate this," Jason said pinching his nose, "Why didn't Frank have to help us?"  
"It's because the girls have a soft spot for Frank, I saw his name earlier, he was signed up for clean-up also," Leo complained, "Remember how he let the girls put make up on him once? Damn it, I should have agreed back then."  
"Same," Percy said getting to work, "I should have just cooperated."  
"What did I do to deserve this?" I said complaining, "Damn it, this shit smells so bad."  
"You don't say... I would have never known that shit smells bad," Leo said plugging his nose.  
"Are you guys almost done over there?" Jason asked scooping up a pile.  
"... w-we started?" asked Leo, jokingly.  
"Fuck you Valdez," Percy laughed, "Alex, how you holding up back there?"  
"Not so well," I said backing up into a wall as a pegasus walked towards me threateningly, "I accidentally poked this dude's butt with my shovel handle."  
"Hah, you're so stupid," Jason laughed, "You're gonna get your ass kicked now."  
"Aw hell nah," I said sprouting my wings and taking flight. Damn it, I forgot pegasi could fly...  
"LMAO!! The pegasus just said to me, 'You thought you could fly away? Hell nah bitch, a hoe also has wings!'" laughed Percy. Well fuck... I can see it now on Hephaestus TV.   
"BREAKING NEWS : Eros was kicked into his next life by a pegasus while cleaning up its shit." wOw, wHaT a GrEaT wAy tO DiE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for this week, I'll try to post again next. Sorry for the inactivity, I'm running for student government at my school and it's election week right now. Thank you for your patience and thank you so much for reading this shitty work XD! (Comment your thoughts below!What can I do to improve this series?)


	27. 賭け (Bet)

"'Oh you motherfucker,'" Percy translated for me once more.  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR INPUT!" I shouted flying around all over the place.  
"Just tryna help," Percy shrugged off with a laugh. These little retards are seriously just going to stay there and watch me have my ass whooped? I thinketh not bitcheth! (Didn't mean to go all Shakespeare on you there).  
"SOMEONE, PLEASE KILL ME NOW! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Leo said dying of laughter, "OH GODS, HAHAH! DAD? I THINK THIS IS THE ONE TIME YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE GETTING THIS ON HEPHAESTUS TV!" Oh this little bit-  
"FUCK YEAH, SON!" said a booming voice out of no way.  
"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I lunged towards Leo, the Pegasus close behind me. Oh, now who doesn't think it's funny? That's what I thought, bitch, that's what I thought.  
"I can't, I seriously can't," Percy laughed clinging onto to Jason for support. The two of them pounded their fists against the barn walls, laughing hysterically.  
"G-Guys?" Leo asked pushing himself closer and closer against a wall, trying to get away from me.  
"You're on your own," Jason laughed, "Oh gods, please tell me there's a way we can record this on Hephaestus TV and watch it later." I stopped in my pursuit, turning to Jason with a look.  
"You REALLY want to go there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"N-No sir," Jason said putting his hands up in the air, cracking a small smile.   
"That's what I thought," I said turning back to Leo, "Come here you fire fool."  
"Aw hell na- oh wait, I HAVE FIRE!" Leo said lighting a flame on the palm of his hand, "Come any closer and I'll shoot... I mean it!"  
"You shoot and I'll come back to life just to stick a chopstick up your nostril," I said unbothered by the dancing flames in his hands.  
"You wouldn't."  
"Bet." And this is where another bet ruined my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait for those of you who still read my series. I've been meaning to get back sooner but I guess I never found the time... I'm sincerely sorry. I do have most of the chapters written out already, it's just a matter of posting them, but I ended up not liking where I was leading to with the series. I started to focus more on Alex's businesses and it started to sound more like a Korean drama than a series dedicated to the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. I wasn't sure if I wanted to still keep it that way so I'll have to look through everything again and see what I like and what I don't. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter. I made this one up in a matter of minutes just to have something to post until my next update (which will be soon, I promise). Thank you for reading (if you still are at this point, can't blame you if you aren't)!


	28. ザバーン (The Barn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :), thanks for reading!

"YOU IDIOTS!" shouted Annabeth, standing in front of the destroyed farm.   
"It was all Alex's fault!" shouted Leo, pointing his finger at me.  
"No, it was Leo's!" I shouted back.  
"I DON'T CARE WHO DID WHAT AND WHAT WENT DOWN IN THAT DAMN BARN- WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A BARN ANYMORE!" Annabeth shouted in exasperation.  
"W-What do you mean," Percy asked scared.  
"The barn is still there... just in ashes...," Jason said scratching his head.  
"Who knew Pegasus dung was flammable... and more flammable than oil?" Leo said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Fanning the fire didn't even help, it just burned the tips of my wings," I complained, lightly touching the burn marks at the end.  
"Water seemed to make things worse," Percy said, contributing a bit more information.  
"I didn't even try with air after what happened to Alex and... I don't think lightning would have done anything," Jason said with his hands behind his back.  
"We're sorry Annabeth," we all said together in unison.  
"I- YOU- I SWEAR- I'M GOING TO-!" Annabeth said in broken words. Damn, remind me to get this girl a dictionary. One would think she would be able to speak with higher vocabulary because she's the child of Athena.  
"Annabeth, it's fine," Piper said beside her, "The Hephaestus kids can just rebuild-"  
"Oh, honey, I don't even think we can fix this... look at the ashes, they're like fine dust now," Leo commented.  
"You're not helping-" Piper started to say.  
"One blow and everything would be gone," I said fanning my wings to help cool them down. Oh shit... I forgot-  
"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Annabeth as the few remains of the barn flew away into the air.  
"I'm sorry," I said running away from Annabeth who was charging straight towards me. She looks madder than a bull on child support- someone, please, stop this woman!  
"Annabeth! No!" Hazel said trying to stop her. An angel, I tell you, an actual angel!  
"DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!" Annabeth shouted, "THEY DESTROYED THE BARN!"  
"This isn't the way to do it!" Hazel said, "Don't waste your own energy chasing after him like that, just leave it to me!" See, there we go! We have someone sane on our side- wait... leave it to Hazel? Why leave it to Haz-  
"ELLLLLAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as the ground beneath me began to hug my knees and thrust me far into the air and back down.  
"Oh my gosh," Leo said watching the whole this unravel as I was thrown side to side.  
"IT-" I shouted before I thrown farthest away from them, "WAS- (throw) BECAUSE- (throw) OF- (throw) THAT- (throw) STUPID- (throw) BET- (throw) WITH- (throw) LEO!"   
"W-Whatever do you mean?" Leo asked, trying to act innocent.  
"DON'T- YOU- DARE- PULL- THAT- MOTHERFUCK-AHAHHAKDHDSFJDFDFJGH!" I was finally released out of the grasps of the soil and thrown into the lake with a loud splash.  
"Let's try talking it out now," Jason said, managing to speak normally after a large fit of laughter.  
"Tell me EXACTLY what happened," Annabeth said, calming down a little bit after watching me get thrown from side to side. As they all sat down on the grass, trying to organize their thoughts, I swam ashore (which was hard to do with my wings out and I can't even put them away because they got burned) as Leo was thrown into the lake behind me.  
"Oh shit," I said turning around to see Leo bobbing up and down in the lake, trying to collect his thoughts after the frightful ride.  
"Well, it all started when..." Percy began.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't TOO confusing, but I will write this story in first person, present day view. Although, when Eros has a conversation with someone, it won't be first person. I'll try my best to make it understandable and easy to read, I apologize for writing this way!!


End file.
